


Give Up Control

by chase_the_fox007



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Butt Plugs, Caning, Collars, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Demons, Dirty Talk, Dom Magnus, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Emotions, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Humiliation, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I crei, I started this fic two years ago, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kinky, Lightwood, M/M, Magnus is senpai, Malec, Master/Pet, My First Work in This Fandom, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, PWP, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Seme Magnus, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shibari, Sub Alec, Subdrop, Teasing, There's sort of a plot, Uke Alec, Wax Play, also I want to personally apologize for chapter 8, bdsm relationship, but it's a porny plot, chairman meow - Freeform, idek anymore, safe word, some chapters are better than others, sub space, tease and denial, tmi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chase_the_fox007/pseuds/chase_the_fox007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec suggests that Magnus take over for a while</p><p>This was meant to be a one shot but well that ship sailed a looong time ago</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of half-beta'd, I apologize for any mistakes!  
> Also I've never published something like this before, and it's also my first malec fic  
> But there aren't enough kinky Malec fics in the world so I hope my contribution is appreciated 
> 
> (Also hi, adding this to the notes in March 2017, I'd just like to specify that the characters in this fic are based purely off of the book versions, not the versions from Shadowhunters. Not that I don't like Shadowhunters, but I started writing this before the show came out so I've stuck with it in later chapters too. The differences are very subtle, mainly in appearances and descriptions, but I just thought I should mention it here in case people read this who've only watched the show and are a little confused ^^)

“Magnus, I’m going to need you to take over for a while.”

It was a small statement, one that Alec had uttered whilst he sat on Magnus’s sofa, his hand to his forehead and his eyes closed, dark eyebrows furrowed slightly. He had looked exhausted, after a day of running around with his siblings. He worried about them far more than he likely needed, Magnus knew. Then again, Alec had always been a worrier. Whether it was being fiercely protective over his siblings and friends, worried about what his father might think of him, worried about disappointing his mother, worried about other Shadowhunters taking him seriously, or worried about someone noticing how much he worried about it all. The strain was huge on a barely-eighteen year old, and Magnus only wanted Alec to be able to relax. To be able to smile freely, to have the burden of everything lifted, even if it was only for short periods when he stayed at the warlock’s apartment. Being a Shadowhunter wasn’t particularly an occupation where one could relax anyway, but with Alec the strain and pressure of everything else on top of that made Magnus concerned for the poor boy.

“Are you sure?” Magnus had asked, looking over at Alec as he exited the bedroom, one eyebrow cocked slightly. Alec exhaled, and looked over at the warlock, his expression determined. He nodded.

“Yes, I’m sure.”

 

After a night spent taking far too long (in Alec’s opinion) talking about preferences and limits and eating an entire chocolate cake that looked as though it had been taken from the bakery down the street, the two headed to bed, Magnus curled around Alec protectively, the man’s head resting against the back of Alec’s throat and the covers cocooning them both comfortably.

That morning, Alec reluctantly left early, after a text from Jace about a Dahak demon. So when Magnus awoke, his apartment was empty. The man rolled onto his back with a sigh, and kicked the cover half off of himself, so his legs were tangled in the sheets and his chest was bare as he blinked drearily up at the ceiling, his pupils reduced to slits in the light. He yawned widely and sat up, brushing his hair off of his forehead as he stood and headed to the kitchen. He assumed Alec had gone off killing demons and whatnot, since usually he woke up to the Shadowhunter having taken all the covers and leaving him in the biting cold of the morning. Not that Magnus minded particularly. And besides, while Alec was out it would give him some time to prepare.

 

A few hours later, Alec ascended the stairs to Magnus’s apartment slowly, taking his time as his boots clunked on the wood. His hair was slightly dishevelled, but other than that he looked much the same as he had when he had left that morning – after all, Shadowhunters didn’t get out of breath the same way mundanes did.

He reached the door and entered without knocking, as usual. He shut the door behind himself, and set his bow and quiver down under the coat hooks, like he was used to doing. Magnus would usually have come over to greet him by now, but Alec supposed the other hadn’t heard him come in. He headed into the space where the living room and kitchen were, only to see it empty. He frowned.

“Magnus?” He called, a little unsure, though he relaxed when he heard the familiar voice.

“I’ll be right out!” Alec gave a faint chuckle, and moved to lean against the back of the sofa as he waited. He was comfortable in Magnus’s apartment, but then he also felt a little too awkward to just make himself at home when Magnus wasn’t with him. He gave a small smile as Chairman Meow rubbed against his legs, purring softly with his bushy tail in the air. Alec reached down to pet the cat gently.

After a moment, Magnus came out of the bedroom, smoothing out his shirt. Alec raised his eyebrows.

“Did you just wake up?” He asked. “Don’t tell me you’ve only just got dressed.”

Magnus snorted, looking amused. “Don’t be ridiculous Alexander, of course I haven’t. I have better things to do while you’re out all day killing things, thank you very much.”

Alec nodded slowly. “Right…” There was a pause for a moment, in which Magnus moved to sit on the sofa that Alec was still leaning against the back of, and began to sip a mug of steaming coffee that hadn’t been there a second earlier.

“You seem tense, love,” he commented.

“Huh? No, no.” Alec hesitated, before moving to stand in front of the sofa instead, so Magnus didn’t have to crane his neck to look at him. “I was just thinking about, well, what we were talking about last night, is all…” His eyes flickered about the room, resting anywhere but on the warlock sat in front of him, who still had that amused glint in his gold-green eyes.

“Ah, so have I,” he said. “What a coincidence.” He sipped his coffee. “How was your day?”

Alec was a little confused. “Uh, it was okay, I guess. Just a normal day, really…” He rubbed the back of his neck a little awkwardly, debating whether or not to say what he wanted to say. It was only Magnus, after all. But still…

“You’re still sure about what we were talking about, then?” Magnus asked after a moment. The warlock never really liked long silences – if they were peaceful silences then sure, but awkward, tense ones like this were never fun. Alec nodded, the movement jerky.

“I’m sure,” he said. His stomach felt as though it had turned to liquid, just from the thought of this. It wasn’t particularly bad, though.

“Alright, take your shirt off.” Magnus sat back a little on the sofa, his lips curling slightly at the edges as he took another swig of coffee. Alec hesitated for a moment, before pulling his t-shirt off over his head. He fumbled a little with the material as he folded it, and set it on the arm of the sofa.

“Should I..?” He asked hesitantly, gesturing to his pants.

“Did I say you should?” Asked Magnus simply, and Alec swallowed, shaking his head.

“No, but I just-“

“Then no.” Alec pressed his lips together, and Magnus, who had apparently finished his coffee, made the cup disappear and sat back once again, looking at Alec. “Come here.” He pointed to the floor in front of him. Alec moved to stand in front of the other man, who looked up at him and pointed a finger to the carpet again.

“Kneel.”

Alec hesitated for a second, but did as he was told. It was odd, hearing that more commanding tone creep into Magnus’s voice. Odd, but that didn’t stop it from making Alec’s stomach do front flips and making his heart beat a little faster. Magnus leaned forward so that his face was closer to Alec’s, and he reached out to take the Shadowhunter by the chin.

“Tell me who you belong to,” Magnus murmured lowly, his voice sending the blood rushing to Alec’s groin.

“You,” Alec whispered. Magnus’s eyebrows raised fractionally.

“Address me properly, Alexander.” Alec felt as though his brain was an addled mess at that moment, and he scrambled to try and remember their conversation the night before.

“Y-you, Sir,” he corrected himself. Magnus smirked.

“Good boy.” He ran his thumb over Alec’s lower lip. “And you’re going to be good for me, is that right?”

“Y... Yes, Sir,” Alec replied, his voice barely a whisper. He had never really addressed anyone as ‘Sir’ before, and he certainly never thought he’d be calling his boyfriend by it. He could feel his pants starting to become uncomfortable, and he hoped his hard on wasn’t too noticeable. Magnus smiled.

“Good boy,” he said again, releasing Alec’s chin and sitting up a little. Alec closed his eyes briefly trying to get himself together – they hadn’t even done anything yet! – before simply looking up at Magnus, who held a hand out towards him. “I want you to give me your phone and stele, Alec,” he said. Alec blinked at him for a moment.

“Why?” The question came out before he could stop it, and he mentally cursed himself. Magnus, however, didn’t seem the least bit irritated or impatient.

“I want you to leave all your worries for a little while, Alec. I don’t want you worrying about Shadowhunter business now, or whether someone’s texting you or calling you. If that happens, I’ll tell you. I’ll be the one worrying about that. You’re going to put it from your mind for the next few hours.” He smiled softly. “Do you trust me, Alec?” He asked. Alec nodded without hesitating; of course he trusted Magnus.

“Of... Of course,” he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out his stele and his phone, handing them to the warlock. Magnus took the items, tucking the phone into his shirt pocket and setting the stele down on the coffee table, before standing. “Take off the rest of your clothes,” he ordered, that dominant tone back in his voice as he looked down at Alec. “Put them in the washing machine, then stand and wait for me. I’ll be right back. Understood?”

Alec nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he said, his voice a little more sure this time. He watched as Magnus left, heading into the bedroom, before he stood and began to carry out his instructions.

When Magnus returned, Alec was waiting by the sofa even more awkwardly than before, his hands covering his privates and his cheeks having flushed a pinkish colour. Chairman Meow was sat on the kitchen counter this time, staring intently at the naked boy, which really didn’t help matters. It’s hard to even _try_ to be sexy when a cat is staring at you so pointedly. Magnus smiled fondly – even like this, Alec managed to be cute as well as sexy – and approached the other. Alec then noticed that Magnus was holding what looked like a smallish strip of black material – as the man came closer, Alec realised it was a collar. Magnus reached up to fasten the collar gently around the Shadowhunter’s neck – the leather was cold against Alec’s skin, and a silver ring of metal hung from the front of it.

“Too tight?” Asked Magnus, once he was done fastening it. His eyes searched Alec’s face for some sight of discomfort, though he found none. Alec shook his head.

“No,” he said. “Uh, Sir.” He added quickly. Magnus looked pleased.

“You don’t have to hide yourself, Alexander,” he said, nodding to Alec’s hands. “I’ve seen you naked before.”

Alec flushed a deeper red. “I-I know, I, uh, I just…” He had been naked during sex before, obviously. But Alec had never been naked in a situation where Magnus wasn’t also naked, and where their bodies hadn’t been pressed together and everything had been forgotten in the passion. When he was stood here in the rather open, fully-lit living room, where Magnus could step back and rake his eyes over every inch of Alec, he suddenly felt a lot more exposed. Magnus chuckled.

“It’s ok, pet,” he murmured – the name did nothing to help Alec’s blush, and the erection that was becoming harder to hide. “I want to be able to see all of you.” He reached down to take Alec’s wrists, pulling them away gently. “My, you _are_ excited,” he commented with a faint smirk. Alec inhaled deeply, unsure what to do with his arms. “We’ve barely started, pet,” said Magnus. “And you had better last, otherwise I’ll be very disappointed.” He rested a hand on Alec’s chest. “I might have to punish you,” he murmured, chuckled softly as he felt how Alec’s heart was pounding under his palm. “Relax, Alexander.” He leaned down to kiss Alec lightly on the cheek. “Come on.” He lead Alec to the bedroom, where the light was a little lower, though the daylight still threw rainbows across the room, filtered by the large stained-glass window above the side of the bed.

“We’ll start small today, pet,” said Magnus, heading to the chest of drawers that didn’t have clothes inside and rummaging in the top drawer. “Get on the bed for me. On your knees, put your wrists and ankles together, back straight.”

Alec swallowed nervously, his mouth having gone dry, and climbed onto the bed, doing as Magnus asked. In this position, it made it impossible for Alec to hide himself. The thought made his blush spread further, and made him even harder.

Magnus approached him a moment later, holding a considerable length of blue rope. He moved to kneel on the bed behind Alec, and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder gently.

“Are you still ok?” He asked softly, running his fingers lightly down Alec’s spine. The Shadowhunter shivered lightly, and nodded.

“Yes, Sir,” he murmured, giving a small smile.

“Good boy. Tell me if it’s too tight, alright?” Alec nodded, and Magnus set to work, intricately tying Alec’s wrists and ankles together, then tying his upper arms in place to his sides. Alec didn’t say a word, simply keeping still with his head bowed slightly, his eyes closed as he concentrated on the feeling of the rope on his skin. He knew it was tight enough to leave marks, but Alec found that he wasn’t bothered about that. He pulled his wrists slightly, instinctively, to be sure that it held him, and he found himself feeling glad when he couldn’t budge. He exhaled a little shakily, as he felt Magnus kiss the back of his right shoulder.

“Keep your eyes closed,” came the instruction, then Alec felt the bed move as Magnus got off. He heard footsteps moving away, though he relaxed when he heard the warlock returning after a moment, having gotten something else from the drawers. He felt something soft on his face then, as Magnus put a blindfold over him – as always, Magnus was gentle and slow – he had probably done this before, thought Alec. The pang of jealously this thought created was largely overshadowed by the feeling of total trust – if anyone knew what they were doing with all this, it was Magnus. The thought allowed Alec to relax a little more, to his relief. He felt Magnus kiss the top of his ear gently, and Alec gave a small smile. He guessed that Magnus smiled too, before moving behind Alec again.

“I’m going to move you so I can get to you,” he heard Magnus’s voice, gentle and reassuring. “Don’t panic – I’m not going to let you fall over, I promise.”

Alec nodded. “Alright,” he mumbled, pausing. “S-Sir. I’m sorry.” He had almost forgotten twice now, but he simply heard Magnus chuckle.

“It’s alright, pet. You’ll get used to it, I’m sure,” he said. He moved Alec so that the younger’s head was on the bed, his ass in his air and his arms pinned by his sides, his legs spread and his erection hanging between them. Alec hadn’t thought it was possible for him to feel even more exposed, but no, this was definitely worse. Or maybe it was better? He didn’t even know anymore. He could feel Magnus’s hands on his ass and the backs of his thighs, rubbing the pale skin and occasionally running his nails over it, causing Alec to inhale a little sharper than usual. After a moment, Alec jumped as he felt a sudden coldness at his entrance, before realising that it was only lube.

“Calm, pet,” came Magnus’s voice. “Relax.” Alec took a few deep breaths, managing to relax gradually as Magnus slipped a finger inside him, making him clench his teeth as he fought not to tense up again. “There’s a good boy,” Magnus murmured, as he slowly stretched Alec. After a moment, he added another finger, and Alec couldn’t hold back a soft grunt of pleasure at the delicious sting and the small stab of pleasure-pain – Alec didn’t particularly like moaning during sex, and tended to do his best to hold back, despite how Magnus told him that he liked hearing him. Then again, whether he tried to hold back or not was never really relevant, since he usually ended up losing control anyway.

Magnus added a third finger before long, curling the digits downwards as he thrust slowly, deeply. Alec bit down on the duvet as a small moan escaped him, and he inhaled shakily.

“Enjoying that, hm?” Asked Magnus. Alec could almost hear the smirk in his voice. “You’re a very eager pet, Alec. I didn’t think you’d be this cute. I mean, you’ve already ruined the bedsheets.”

Alec felt himself flush scarlet, and he hid his face in the duvet with a soft whine.

“I’m not cute…” He mumbled, his voice strained from the pleasure. Magnus chuckled, and leaned down to kiss one of his pert ass cheeks, before taking his fingers out. By now Alec’s erection was becoming very uncomfortable – it was a little swollen and the whole length was rather red. At the sudden feeling of emptiness, Alec groaned in protest, his hips moving of their own accord. He jolted when he felt a sharp smack to his ass, a gasp leaving his lips before he could stop it.

“Tell me what it is you want, Alexander,” said Magnus. Alec could feel him moving off the bed, could hear movement and the rustle of fabric as Magnus undressed, and he found himself panting lightly against the duvet, trying to restrain himself from humping the bed. His hands were clenched tightly into fists, almost trembling despite the fact that they were bound to his ankles. He needed some sort of friction, or something inside him, more than anything. He just wanted to release, it was all he could think of.

“Well?” He heard Magnus’s voice, that same dominant, confident tone, and he let out a soft groan, the sound muffled by the duvet. “Tell me what you want, pet.” Alec’s back arched as he felt another slap on his ass, on the other cheek this time. Alec’s teeth were clenched – he had never had to say anything like this before – talking about sex when they weren’t in this situation was bad enough, but Alec had never imagined himself actually dirty talking before. The thought was odd.

“Am I going to have to repeat myself a third time?” Magnus’s voice held a hint of impatience, but for all Alec knew he could just be putting it on for the scene. A few seconds later and Alec cried out softly – Magnus had gripped a fistful of his hair, pulling his head upwards off of the bed. Alec’s breathing was a little more laboured from the uncomfortable position, and Magnus’s voice was low, sounding very close. “Do you not want me to fuck you, darling?” He murmured. It took a moment for Alec to be able to answer, and his voice was quiet and a little breathless.

“N… No! No, I-I want… I want it..” He said. “Please, Sir…”

“You’re going to have to do better than that, pet. Maybe you need more teasing, hm?” He let Alec’s head down gently, and despite still being blind, Alec felt Magnus’s light fingers trailing up his spine, over his slicked entrance, and down to his length, brushing along the underside as light as a feather. It was only a small touch, but Alec still tried to thrust back against Magnus’s hand, needing more. Magnus wrapped his forefinger and thumb around Alec’s erection, again only very lightly, and moved his hand up and down the almost twitching length. Alec let out a shuddering groan.

“Magnus…” He moaned quietly, before gasping as he felt his length squeezed sharply. “S-Sir..!” He groaned, panting softly. “Sir, please…”

“Please what, pet?” Asked Magnus. “Well?” His tone was expectant, and the light, teasing, torturous motion of his fingers on Alec’s erection – which was now a little painful – were becoming too much to bear. Unwanted tears of frustration had sprung to the Shadowhunter’s covered eyes, and he groaned through his clenched teeth.

“Please, I-I want you to fuck me,” he almost whimpered. “Please Sir, please, please…” Alec’s hips were thrusting and moving of their own accord, but there was nothing he could do to speed Magnus up or to get anymore friction on his throbbing cock.

“There’s a good boy.” Magnus sounded pleased, something which cause a small rush of elation over Alec, who was panting a little heavier from sheer need by now. He felt the warlock pull his hand away, and a small, impatient whine escaped his throat. The noise was answered by a soft spank, and then he felt Magnus’s warm hands on his hips, firm and controlling. Alec attempted to spread his legs further, though it was difficult and he didn’t really accomplish much, as he tried to push his hips back in the hopes of just having Magnus inside him. He felt Magnus’s length then – felt it rubbing against his hole, resting between his ass cheeks. He couldn’t hold back a moan slightly louder than the others, his body trembling with arousal.

“By the Angel Mag- S-Sir, I _need_ it…” He moaned. “Please, fuck…”

He thought he heard a faint chuckle above him, though it might have been his imagination, before he felt his boyfriend’s length pushing into him, spreading him far further than the fingers had and filling him completely. He heard Magnus groan, though the sound was faint to his ears, which were filled mainly by the sound of his own breathless moaning, as his body twitched and writhed around the other’s cock. Alec knew that Magnus was rather large, but even though, every time they had sex Alec always managed to be shocked at how much larger Magnus felt when he was actually inside him. It felt so good, though. The blinding white pleasure, the sharp pain of the muscles stretching and swallowing up the intrusion, flexing around Magnus involuntarily and causing the warlock to give a soft moan.

“God, Alec… You’re always so tight…” He muttered, his nails digging into Alec’s hips and eliciting a shaky groan from the Shadowhunter.

Alec found he could barely form words. His lips trembled like his body, and his voice cracked as he moaned, his ass tightening and relaxing around Magnus and his hips moving a little as he tried to get more friction. His back arched and he cried out softly when Magnus spanked him again, several times on alternating cheeks. The slaps stung painfully, making his skin burn a little, and mixed with the pleasure it felt amazing.

“You look like you’re enjoying this, pet,” commented Magnus slyly. “I haven’t even started fucking you and you’re going crazy over a few slaps. You’re more of a slut than I thought.” The words weren’t venomous – they were almost affectionate, in fact, and Alec could feel the steady drip of precum that he was producing. He was probably staining the bedsheets, but he couldn’t care when he was more turned on than he had ever been before. He moaned breathily, his fists gripping the duvet as best he could.

“Please, _Sir_ ,” he groaned. “Fuck, please… Fuck me, please fuck me...”

“If you dare come before I allow it, Alexander, I won’t be pleased.” Magnus’s tone was stern and commanding once more, and it sent a shiver down Alex’s spine. “Is that understood?”

Alec nodded frantically. “Y-yes, yes... Please fuck me, please,” he groaned, biting down on the bedsheets. His body was covered in sweat, the black Marks that curled around his arms and body shimmering slightly as he moved and flexed under Magnus, the muscles in his back tense as anything.

Not that it had been particularly easy for Magnus to be inside Alec for this long without moving – he himself was almost shuddering from the amount of restraint it took him to stay still, and he relished finally being able to pull back, and thrust back into Alec sharply, letting his head fall back a little from the pleasure and moaning softly.

Alec, on the other hand, tensed further as Magnus began to move. The warlock only regretted that the duvet was there to muffle his lover’s scream of absolute bliss; he loved it when Alec lost control like this. It very rarely happened, but that was what made it so good.

After a few moments, Magnus reached over to pull the blindfold off of Alec, tossing it to the side and grunting softly as he thrust a little harder. Alec’s face was turned to the side, his cheek to the bedcovers, his blue eyes hazy and out of focus and his cheeks splotched unevenly with red. His wrists instinctively pulled against the ropes binding them to his ankles, and somewhere at the back of his mind he registered the burn of the rough material, knew that he would have deep marks for a day or so after this. It only made him want to pull against them harder.

It really didn’t take long before Alec’s breathing came faster, shallower, and his voice was gruff when he moaned loudly.

“S-Sir, I’m going to-!”

“Oh no you don’t,” said Magnus simply, reaching down to clamp his thumb and forefinger tightly around the base of Alec’s leaking, throbbing cock. “You’re not coming yet, pet. Do you hear?”

“Please, I need it!” Cried Alec shakily, having apparently lost all sense of restraint.

“Ah ah ah, sweetheart. You need to do as you’re told,” he said, squeezing Alec’s cock sharply and earning a whimper from the Shadowhunter. Tears had welled up in Alec’s eyes, which looked almost glassy, and they slid down his face into his hair though Alec didn’t even seem to notice.

“Please,” he moaned softly. “Fuck, please…”

Magnus leaned forward to kiss Alec’s back gently. Seeing the boy like this – all sweaty and restrained with his biceps standing out as he pulled against the rope (rope that complimented his eyes very well, Magnus might add), moaning and whimpering with his hair falling into his eyes – he was completely beautiful. As much as Magnus wanted to let go of Alec and just hold him, and wipe away those tears, he also knew that if Alec wasn’t enjoying himself he would have said something by now. Magnus had made that very clear the night before, and Alec had agreed around ten times to safe word out if he didn’t like something. Magnus was proud that he hadn’t, though.

“You’re going to make me come first, pet,” Magnus whispered, leaning back and keeping a firm grip on Alec’s abused cock as he started up his thrusts again. Alec gave a soft, strangled moan, the muscles in his back jumping and his knuckles white as he clenched his fists. His body was trembling hard under Magnus, who moaned Alec’s name softly as he came closer to the edge, upping the speed of his thrusts.

“Do you want to come?” Magnus growled through his teeth. “Tell me you want it, pet.”

“I want to come Sir!” Alec yelled, his voice hoarse. “Please, please I want it, Angel I _need_ it!”

“Good boy,” Magnus grunted, before letting out a sharp moan as he came hard, his back arching and his muscles tensing as he pumped his seed into Alec, letting go of the Shadowhunter’s cock so they could climax together.

For Alec, the world went white. He didn’t care that his vision wiped out completely for several seconds, or that he had caused his wrists to start bleeding a little from how hard he had been pulling on the ropes. For once, the thought of what Magnus might think of him never even entered his mind – there was only the white-hot searing pleasure that ripped through him like a Seraph blade as he came, screaming into the duvet and practically convulsing under Magnus, his eyes rolling back into his head. He had zero control over his body for the next six seconds or so, but for once he couldn’t have cared less. His mind was a cloudy haze of pleasure and exhaustion, and he barely even felt Magnus untying him. He groaned weakly as he felt Magnus helping him to stretch his legs again, and moving him gently under the covers, holding him close to his comfortably warm chest. Alec blinked up at him slowly, blearily.

“Nnh…” He couldn’t find words just yet, but Magnus’s smile assured him that it was ok. Alec closed his eyes, and rested his forehead on the warlock’s collar bone, trying to catch his breath and remember how to think properly. He could still feel the collar on his throat, feel the metal ring against his hot skin, but somehow he didn’t want Magnus to take it off of him just yet.

“I love you,” Magnus murmured lowly into Alec’s hair, after a few more moments of silence. “How are you feeling, darling? Do you need anything?”

“Mm..” Alec shook his head for a moment, before remembering how dry his mouth was. “Water,” he mumbled. Magnus smiled, and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead.

Alec was grateful for Magnus being a warlock, as the man held out a small glass of cool water out for him to drink – he didn’t want to be left alone just yet. Maybe it was selfish, but right now he really couldn’t bring himself to care. He drank half the glass and settled down in Magnus’s arms, closing his eyes as he felt the elder’s slender fingers running through his hair slowly, soothingly. It was the last thing he remembered before he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so there's no smut in this one. I was gonna have oral in it but eh I scrapped that, maybe in the next chapter "^^  
> Well I said I'd update when I got my keyboard, and it came today so wooo!! ^¬^  
> Sorry this chapter's pretty short, I'm ill atm and not in the mood for writing huge sex scenes, but there shall be smut in the next chapter, I promise~  
> Also I'm very sorry if any of them are really ooc ;-; I tried..  
> Sorry about any mistakes in spelling or grammar! I did check it but may have missed a couple of things "^^

Alec woke slowly the next morning, blinking groggily up at the ceiling. He frowned for a moment, before the memories of the previous evening came flooding back all at once and the Shadowhunter felt himself flush. He reached a hand up slowly to touch the collar that was still around his neck, and turned his head to look at Magnus, who was lying on his stomach, head buried in the pillows as he slept. Chairman Meow had come into the room at some point and was curled up on the curve of Magnus’s back, sleeping soundly as well. Alec sighed and sat up as slowly as he could, trying his best not to wake either of them. He needed a shower, otherwise he was going to be feeling dirty all day. He slipped out of bed, wincing in surprise as a faint pain flared up the backs of his thighs and his arms. He looked down at himself to see the extremely noticeable rope indentations that wound up his arms and ankles – they were especially deep at his biceps, wrists and ankles – and the marks had made his skin red, even now after hours had passed. Alec shook his head, rubbing his forehead as he headed silently to the bathroom, finding himself walking with a slight limp. Usually he was more or less normal the morning after sleeping with Magnus, this was the first time it had had any lasting effects – then again, last night hadn’t exactly been the usual ‘sleeping together’.

In the bathroom, Alec shivered as his feet touched the cold tiles, and he squinted at himself in the mirror, staring a little longer than he had intended. His hair stuck out every which way, and his throat was dotted with deep reddish marks around the collar. He traced the rope marks on his arm with a finger slowly – they hurt a little, but it wasn’t bad. He should probably use an _iratze_ on them, he thought to himself. He turned around to see that his ass and the backs of his thighs were still red, and he could even see lines where Magnus had dragged his nails along the skin. Being completely new to all of this, Alec wasn’t really sure what to think of it all. He wasn’t entirely displeased, though. He chewed his lower lip for a moment, before deciding to just stop thinking about it while he showered. He reached up to undo the collar, and set it on top of a pile of towels.

 

When Alec re-entered the bedroom with a towel around his waist, Magnus was awake. The warlock lounged on the bed, his body half-hidden under the sheets and the Chairman on his lap as he waited for Alec to come back. He smiled at the other.

“Morning~” He said, giving a yawn. “You need to learn to sleep in, you know. It’s something that normal people do and I think you’d benefit greatly.” Alec rolled his eyes, suppressing a smile. “How are you feeling?” Asked Magnus. Alec blinked at him for a moment.

“Huh?”

“Well you seem to have a limp.” There was an amused glint in Magnus’s eye. “I didn’t go too hard on you last night, did I?”

“Wh- O-oh, no, no of course not,” said Alec quickly. “No, I’m fine. I’ll use an _iratze_ when I get the chance. Where did you put my stele?”

“It’s on the drawers.” Magnus nodded over to the chest, where Alec’s phone and stele lay in plain view.

“Oh, right.” The Shadowhunter made no move to get either object, and pressed his lips together for a moment, unsure what to say. “I’ll, uh, I need my gear from the wash..” He said, a little hesitant.

“You’re not going out all day again, are you?” Asked Magnus, pulling a face. “They can handle things alone, Alexander. You don’t always have to be there to protect them, you know that.”

“Well, maybe I just wanted to see my sister,” said Alec with a small frown. “Is that okay with you?”

Magnus sighed. “I’ll get your clothes in a minute. Come here.” He held his arms out for Alec, looking hopeful.

“No, I’m all wet and naked,” Alec protested, shaking his head. Magnus groaned, and moved the Chairman to the side, standing up and heading out to get Alec’s clothes.

“Here,” he said, once he came back. “You know this might be new to you Alec, but I really don’t mind touching you when you’re wet and naked.”

Alec flushed, and took the clothes. “Noted,” he mumbled, moving away a little to change. “I just didn’t want to make the bedsheets all wet,” he added as he pulled on his underwear and pants. Magnus gave a faint chuckle, admiring Alec’s body for a moment before sitting at the foot of the bed and sipping the cup of coffee that had just appeared in his grip. There was probably a very confused mundane at the local coffee shop now, but Magnus couldn’t function properly without coffee so that was their problem. “You should probably put some clothes on,” Alec suggested after a moment, using the towel to dry his hair.

“You should probably take _your_ clothes off,” Magnus retorted, rubbing some sleep out of his eye. Alec snorted.

“Maybe later.” There was a pause. “Uh, Magnus?” The warlock looked over, his brow furrowed at the sudden nervous tone of voice.

“What is it, love?”

“Could you, uh, could you maybe put this on for me?” Magnus blinked for a moment at the collar Alec was holding out, before he smiled, and stood up. He let go of the coffee, which floated in mid-air as he took the collar and fastened it back around Alec’s throat, kissing the top of his head gently. He pulled back with a smile and took hold of the coffee again.

“How come you want to wear it?” He asked curiously, taking another sip of the drink. Alec shrugged.

“I don’t know, I just do,” he said simply. “I just like it.”

Magnus smiled softly. “I like it too. It suits you. Goes with the gear too. Did you notice how the ropes I picked last night matched your eyes?” He looked rather pleased with himself, but Alec shook his head, giving a soft laugh.

“Honestly, I never even noticed,” he admitted. Magnus sighed.

“You have no eye, Alexander.”

There was a confused pause. “I… I have eyes, Magnus..”

“For colour, Alec! For beautiful things, for fashion, for-“

“I get it, I get it.” Alec moved past Magnus, heading to the kitchen to find food. The warlock sighed, and grabbed a satin dressing gown from the hook on the door, pulling it on before following him, still clutching his coffee in one hand.

“All I’m saying is that you could at least appreciate my work,” he said, sitting at the kitchen table.

“When your work is tied up with a sore ass, it’s a little hard to appreciate,” came Alec’s voice from the cupboard. Magnus grinned.

“The red ass just topped it all off,” he said proudly. “You should have seen yourself. Next time I’ll take pictures.”

“If you take pictures, I’ll personally go through your closet and cut holes in the asses of every pair of pants you own,” Alec threatened, straightening up with a box of strawberry Pop Tarts in his hand and giving Magnus an icy look. The warlock tried hard not to look amused and failed, holding his hands up in a surrender gesture.

“Alright, alright, no pictures.”

“Do you want one?” Asked Alec, holding up the box. Magnus shook his head with a smile.

“No, I’m good. I’ll eat later,” he said. Alec shrugged and put two tarts in the toaster for himself, putting the box away.

“You know, you should stop stealing coffee from mundanes,” he scolded the warlock lightly. “Didn’t you get that coffee machine for a reason?”

“Yes, so _you_ can make me coffee in the morning,” Magnus replied. “I can’t be bothered waiting for it, and you make better coffee anyway.”

“Magnus, I’m sure the coffee would taste exactly the same,” Alec protested, shaking his head.

“I beg to differ,” Magnus argued. Alec simply shook his head, as his tarts popped up.

 

Alec left not long after, promising Magnus he would heal himself with a rune or two whilst he was out, so the others wouldn’t ask questions.

Seeing Alec covered in marks like that, red and purple instead of the usual black, was an almost unfamiliar sensation for Magnus. There was a horrible hollowness when he saw the marks, the guilt of knowing he had done that had harmed his sweet Shadowhunter, but then there was also a feeling almost like pride, at seeing Alec wanting to wear the collar, at seeing him running his fingers over those marks gently, as though they were something precious. Alec was truly his, they were each other’s in ways they hadn’t been before, and the thought was thrilling. Magnus had been in many different relationships in his time, but rarely were they like this. In fact, Alec was one of a kind. Not that the warlock had never done this in a relationship before, but there was just something about Alec Lightwood…

 

 

Alec arrived home much later that evening, looking rather tired. Over his gear he had thrown on one of his sweaters that Magnus would call hideous, with fraying hems and holes in the sleeves, and he yawned as he set down his things by the door.

“Tired?” Asked Magnus from the sofa, smiling over at the younger.

“A little. We didn’t even do a lot today, it just wasn’t all that interesting,” Alec admitted, rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. Magnus stared for a moment at the rope marks and bruising that clearly hadn’t been healed.

“Alec,” he said, nodding to the boy’s arm. Alec blinked down at the marks, moving to sit beside Magnus on the sofa and wincing involuntary from the dull pain that bloomed in his thighs and backside.

“What about it?” He asked. “Did you.. Did you want me to heal myself?”

Magnus wasn’t sure what to say. “I… But… Why didn’t you?”

Alec gave a shrug. “I was going to, but then I just… I don’t know, I couldn’t bring myself to,” he admitted. “I...” He thought about saying ‘I like them’, but then realised just how wrong that would sound. Magnus would think he was crazy. He ran a hand through his hair with a small sigh. “I’m sorry,” he mumbled.

“What for?” Magnus asked, his brow furrowed. Alec simply shook his head; he didn’t know what exactly he was apologizing for, but an apology just seemed necessary nonetheless.

There was silence for a moment. “Alec, you know, it’s okay if you like them,” Magnus murmured softly. “I’m perfectly happy for you to keep them.”

Alec’s tone was uncertain. “But… It’s wrong, isn’t it? To like it, when I should want it gone. I shouldn’t _like_ the sting I get on my thighs when I sit down..” His cheeks flushed a deep red, and he fell silent. Magnus gave a soft smile, and reached up to stroked Alec’s cheek gently with the back of his knuckles.

“It’s not wrong,” he assured Alec quietly. “I know what you mean. It feels like we should feel differently about this, but not doing so isn’t a bad thing. I promise, pet.”

Alec bit his lower lip at the name, his mouth quirking up ever so slightly at one corner.

“What did the others think?” Magnus asked hesitantly, after a moment. He had to know. “Did they say anything?”

Alec was quiet for a moment. “No,” he said, his voice almost a whisper. “No, they didn’t say anything.”

“But you still put on a sweater to hide them.”

“Well you know it’s one thing for Jace and Izzy to see them – my mother seeing them is quite different,” Alec pointed out. Magnus pulled a face, though his golden eyes glinted in amusement as he thought of Maryse finding out what her quiet, rule-abiding son had been up to.

“They didn’t say anything at all, then?” Asked Magnus, raising an eyebrow. “Really? Not even about the collar?”

“No, Magnus, they didn’t say anything,” Alec assured him, shaking his head. Magnus sighed – he always could tell when Alec was lying. Nonetheless, the warlock stood and stretched with a soft groan.

“You should really take that sweater off,” he said, sitting back on the sofa beside Alec and relaxing with a small sigh. “It’s hurting my eyes, Alexander. Why don’t you wear the ones I got for you?”

Alec sighed as he pulled the sweater off over his head. “I don’t know, they’re just not as comfortable,” he muttered with a small shrug. Magnus gave him a sceptical look, and took the sweater, tossing it onto one of the empty armchairs. As it turned out, the chair wasn't actually empty, and an angry Chairman Meow shot out of the chair with a hiss, stalking out of the room with his tail in the air indignantly. Magnus chuckled and looked at Alec for a moment, making the Shadowhunter’s cheek turn a light pink as Magnus seemed to undress him with his eyes, the pupils slightly dilated. “They have the right idea, making your gear from all that leather,” the warlock muttered, a pleased smirk on his face. Alec covered his red face with his hand.

“Magnus, please..” He mumbled. “It’s for practicality…”

Magnus laughed softly, taking hold of Alec’s wrist and moving his hand away from his face gently, kissing his palm. “You’re so cute, Alexander,” he murmured. “Just because it’s practical doesn’t mean it can’t also be sexy.”

Alec’s heart began pounding as Magnus slipped the index finger of his free hand through the metal ring of his collar, pulling the younger male a little closer and pressing their lips together hard. A small, involuntary groan escaped Alec’s throat, and he wrapped an arm around Magnus’s neck, kissing back eagerly, if slightly hesitantly. He was used to kissing Magnus by now of course, but that didn’t mean he didn’t still get nervous. After all, Magnus was such a good kisser, and Alec was plainly aware that he wasn’t as good – he just sort of went with whatever the warlock did. Magnus didn’t seem particularly bothered by this though, fortunately. His tongue explored Alec’s mouth as it usually did, tasting the Shadowhunter with soft strokes and flicks. His hand had let go of Alec’s wrist now, and was on the other’s cheek, gently caressing.

Magnus broke away after a few more moments, his cat eyes bright as he took in the boy before him – Alec was flushed, panting lightly from the kiss, his eyes dark with passion and his lips slightly parted. Beautiful, thought the warlock. He smirked, and ran a hand gently through Alec’s hair.

“You know, when you said you wanted me to take over for a while, how long exactly is ‘a while’?” He asked softly. Alec blinked up at him for a second, before shaking his head.

“I don’t know..” He muttered. “Just… Just for as long as we want, I suppose… Why, do you want to stop?” He tried to hide it, but Magnus saw the flicker of worry in his blue eyes. The Downworlder smiled softly.

“Of course not, Alexander,” he assured the other, who visibly relaxed. “I like this just as much as you. I mean it _does_ feel a little odd, seeing you bruised and red like this.” He trailed two fingers over Alec’s throat, over the now-faded red marks that were dotted along the bare skin around the collar. “But I sort of like it too. I mean, I like that you’re happy like this. And trust me,” he added. “It feels wronger for me to like this than it does for you to like it. I’m the one doing it to you, after all...” He trailed off, frowning, and Alec reached up to cup Magnus’s cheek gently, giving a small smile.

“I’m grateful,” he murmured. “Really. I-I don’t think there’s anyone else I could ever ask to do this for me, and trust that they’d do it properly.”

Magnus smiled. “And there’s no one else that I would want more to belong to me,” he replied softly, pressing his lips to Alec’s lightly, and pulling away after a moment. “Aku cinta kamu,” he whispered, before smiling. “Pet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a client scheduled for today, but he and Alec don't let that stop them from having some fun.  
> (And I'm sorry but it's not a threesome :'D)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My girlfriend's commented that I seem to have a lot of motivation for this fic and it's true - I don't think I've ever written 10 pages on microsoft word in a day before ;o;  
> Please forgive any spelling/grammar mistakes - it's sort of half-beta'd again, I'll go back and edit it if I notice any other mistakes "^^  
> There IS smut in this chapter, as promised~ Well, they don't exactly have sex, but they use some toys and hopefully my depiction of sub-space isn't entirely inaccurate ;-; I know it's different for everyone so I'm sort of going off things that I've read.  
> Enjoy~!

Chapter 3

 

Alec woke to the feeling of Magnus’s arms around him, the warlock’s slow, warm breath on the back of his neck. He gave a soft smile, unmoving – he decided maybe he should follow Magnus’s advice and sleep in, just this once. He didn’t particularly have anywhere to be, anyway.

Several minutes passed, before he felt the other stir. “Hmm… Alec?” He mumbled.

“Yes?” The arm around his waist tightened fractionally, and Alec smiled. “Want me to make you a coffee?” He asked softly, one of his hands trailing down to rest of Magnus’s hand under the covers.

“Mm, no..” Magnus kissed the back of Alec’s neck lightly, his soft lips tickling the pale skin, and yawned widely. “What time is it?”

“I think it’s around nine.”

“Ugh…”

“Too early?” Asked Alec, raising an eyebrow. This was a lie-in for him.

“Of _course_ it is.” Apparently it wasn’t a lie-in for anyone else, according to Magnus’s tone. Alec rolled over so that he was facing Magnus, and reached up to stroke his cheek gently. Magnus looked so sweet when he was tired, his eyelids still a little droopy and his lips parted slightly, hair soft and disheveled and his frame relaxed.

“Well if you want to go back to sleep, that’s fine by me,” Alec whispered softly. Magnus just shook his head.

“No, you’re up so I should be up too,” he protested. “Do you want breakfast?”

“I think I can wait for breakfast,” Alec muttered, leaning up to kiss his lover.

The kiss was slow and gentle, and Alec felt Magnus’s fingertips brush over his cheek lightly.

“I love you,” Magnus muttered against Alec’s lips. The Shadowhunter smiled softly.

“I love you too.”

When they broke apart, Magnus smiled lovingly. “Your marks are fading,” he said, running a finger over Alec’s bare throat absently. Even without runes, Shadowhunters healed faster than mundanes.

“Maybe we should renew them sometime,” Alec murmured, before he really thought about what he was saying. His cheeks flushed a deep red, and Magnus chuckled softly.

“Even when you’re sexy, you’re still so cute,” he muttered. “Turn around, love.” He smiled, and Alec sighed heavily, rolling back onto his other side. Magnus pulled him closer to himself and kissed the Shadowhunter’s shoulder, and the side of his throat gently. Alec’s breath hitched as he felt Magnus’s hands on his body – he was wearing onto his boxers and a pair of pyjama pants, and he felt those warm hands on his chest, trailing down over the muscle, tracing the marks that wound over the pale skin and stopping at the waistline of his pants. They hesitated a moment, and Alec bit his lip to hold back a soft noise as he felt Magnus’s lips on his ear, teeth biting his ear lobe gently as one hand slid into his pants, gripping his length which was already starting to become aroused.

“Nh..” Alec pressed his lips together, his heart beating a little faster and his eyes falling shut as Magnus began to stroke him. He felt the warlock’s tongue laving over the shell of his ear, and kissing behind it, down to his jawline and back to his throat. As Alec became more aroused, Magnus’s hand moved a little faster, stroking and pulling gently, occasionally squeezing.

“Moan for me, pet,” Magnus murmured, sinking his teeth into an area of unmarked skin on the younger’s throat. Alec couldn’t hold back a shaky moan at the sudden and rather sharp pain, which served almost to heighten the pleasure, making it more heady and intense than it had been alone.

Magnus had broken the skin, though only a little – there were perhaps three or four miniscule dots of blood when he looked, seeping through the wounds, but it had probably felt like more for Alec, he knew.

Alec felt the warlock’s cool tongue on his neck where he had bitten, and sighed softly, groaning as he Magnus’s hand worked his throbbing cock.

“You ask to come, Alexander,” Magnus said after a few moments, his teeth grazing Alec’s shoulder lightly.

“Mmh.. I… Can I come?” Alec whispered, his voice breathless. His body trembled and he could feel how close he was. He didn’t know how long he would be able to hold back…

“What’s the magic word?” Despite the fact that Alec could feel how hard Magnus was, the man still managed to sound amused as he spoke. “Don’t forget your manners now, pet.”

“P-please..!” Alec gasped out, as his member was given a squeeze. “Please, Sir! Please..”

“There’s a good boy. Come.” Magnus’s hand pumped him deep and hard, slow at first, but quickening as Alec came, his eyes clenched shut and his face contorted with pleasure, his body tense and shuddering in Magnus’s grip as he felt the warlock’s teeth on his throat for a second time. A loud moan tore from his lips involuntarily, before his body fell almost limp on the bed, his chest rising and falling slowly as he panted, his eyes closed. He felt Magnus kiss his throat one last time, and turned his head toward the pillows with a soft groan, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm for a few moments. Magnus chuckled.

“So cute…” He muttered. “Are you alright, sweetheart? Can you talk?” He reached out to stroke Alec’s hair gently, smiling fondly at the other.

“Shut up,” came the muffled reply. Magnus bit back a laugh.

“Now, that’s no way to talk to your master,” he teased, his tone mocking.

Alec hesitated. Then “shut up, _Master_.” His tone was also mocking, and Magnus snorted.

“Very polite, Alec,” he said, kissing the back of the Shadowhunter’s head and sitting up. Alec moved his head to the side and looked up at Magnus, his eyes still dark and half-lidded, his cheeks nicely flushed.

“What was that for?” He asked, his voice still a little breathless. Magnus smiled down at him.

“Did you not enjoy it?”

“Well, I guess.”

“Then that’s what it was for.”

There was a pause. Alec frowned as he thought for a moment.

“But with this whole, uh, situation..” He started slowly. “I mean, I’m the, you know, the… The one who’s supposed to do things for you.” He still couldn’t bring himself to say the word ‘submissive’. “Am I not?”

Magnus smiled softly, reaching out to brush Alec’s hair back from his face gently. “Yes,” he said with a small nod. “But then I get to do things for you, too. Everything in this relationship is for you, Alec. You’re the one who asked for this.”

“But I want you to be happy too.” Alec frowned. “I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything just for me.”

“Sweetheart, I _am_ happy. Just like you seeing me happy makes you happy, me seeing you happy makes me equally happy. We both do things for each other in a relationship like this, even if it looks like you’re the only one doing the servicing to the outside world.” He smiled down at the Shadowhunter, who was thinking about this. Alec supposed it _did_ make sense, so he couldn’t exactly protest. As long as Magnus was happy, Alec was inclined to believe that things would be ok.

“So, what about that coffee?” Asked Magnus, who seemed much more awake by now. Alec smiled and sat up, glancing down at the other’s thighs.

“Don’t you, uh, want any help with that?” He asked raising an eyebrow at the other’s erection.

“Oh no, it’ll go down by itself in a minute,” said Magnus, waving a hand at Alec. “Unless you have some sort of dire need to help me get off?” He looked amused, and Alec simply rolled his eyes, getting out of bed and adjusting his pants – he would need a shower straight after making this coffee – and leaving the room to make Magnus his drink.

 

Magnus took his coffee gratefully, and sat up in bed, propped up by pillows. Chairman Meow had joined him and was curled up on his lap, purring when the warlock stroked him and batting him with a paw when he stopped. Alec headed into the bathroom to shower, stretching out his back and arms with a soft groan.

He was somewhat relieved to see that the rope marks had faded to faint red lines, though he now had some new developing hickies on his throat. Not that he minded about that, of course. A couple of neck bites was a lot easier to explain than extensive rope indentations, and maybe Jace wouldn’t look so confused and Isabelle worried about these ones.

 

Alec didn’t take long in the shower, and came back into the bedroom with his black Marks glistening on his wet skin.

“Are you going out today?” Asked Magnus, who was almost done with his coffee and still petting the Chairman. Alec shrugged.

“I don’t have to, I suppose,” he said. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Are you ill?” He asked in amusement. Alec snorted, heading over to the dresser to find something to wear.

“Very funny, Magnus. I don’t have to go out today if you’d rather I stay here, really.”

There was a small pause. “Well, maybe you should today,” said Magnus. “Usually I wouldn’t say that, but I have a client today so I’m going to be busy. You’ll have nothing to do.” He paused. “Unless you’d like to have some fun while I see to the client,” he added, his voice taking on a mischievous tone. Alec gave him an odd look.

“What do you mean?” He asked slowly, unsure.

“Well,” said Magnus, a grin forming on his face. “If I were to perhaps tie you up in here and leave you with something inside you, then go and see my client leaving you here with the strict order not to come…” He chuckled lightly. “You wouldn’t be allowed to make any noise, either. Or they would hear it,” he said, enjoying how Alec’s face had turned a lovely shade of red at his words.

In all seriousness, Alec thought that idea was wonderful. He couldn’t pinpoint what he actually liked about it, per say, but the whole thing made his stomach do flips and his legs feel a little like jelly, though in a good way, if that was possible. He already felt a little excited.

“C-can we do that?” He asked, his voice quieter than he expected. Magnus nodded.

“Of course. Do you want to?” Alec nodded wordlessly, and Magnus looked pleased.

“Wonderful~ Well, you should probably eat something first, and have a drink. I don’t want you starving once we start.” He smiled. “Of course, I’ll check in with you a couple of times, but I really won’t be able to do that much. You’re sure you’re ok with that?”

Alec nodded. “If I’m really worried, I’ll use a rune or two,” he assured Magnus with a small smile. “But I’m really not. Shadowhunters can endure things longer than mundanes – and it’ll only be a few hours, right?”

Magnus nodded. “It’s not as though it’ll be a full day. They should be here around one, so we have a couple of hours yet. What would you like for breakfast?”

Alec shrugged, as he pulled on a tank top, smoothing it out. “I don’t know. Something with eggs?” He asked, pulling out a pair of faded jeans and a new pair of boxers.

“Alright, something with eggs it is,” said Magnus with a soft chuckle. “And put back the underwear,” he added. Alec blinked at him for a moment, before looking down at the shorts he was holding and putting them back in the drawer, pulling the jeans on without them. Magnus smiled. “Here,” he said, setting down his coffee mug and moving Chairman Meow off of his lap, standing and picking up Alec’s collar from the bedside table. He approached the other, and held up the strip of material. “May I?”

Alec nodded with an almost shy smile, and let Magnus fasten it around his throat. The warlock bent down to kiss Alec on the cheek lightly, and smiled.

“How does omelettes sound for breakfast?” He asked. Alec nodded.

“That sounds good,” he said. “Do you want me to help?”

Magnus shook his head. “No, no. What _you_ can do is go into the spare dresser and pick out the things you want me to use on you. Pick as many as you like, pet.” He gave a small smirk, and Alec’s cheeks turned the colour of rose petals. “Alright?”

Alec nodded. “Mhm. Yes, Sir.” His voice was quiet, though he was suppressing a smile. Magnus kissed him on the nose, his gaze fond, before heading out to the kitchen. Alec ran a hand through his damp hair, and approached their spare dresser, starting to look through it.

 

Alec was almost too nervous to eat, though he made himself clear at least half of his plate. The omelettes looked more like they had been taken from a café than actually having been made by Magnus himself, but Alec wasn’t going to get into that conversation with the warlock again. And it wasn’t as though the food was _bad_ , anyway.

Still being new to this, Alec once again found himself a little scared of what was going to happen. Of course he trusted Magnus, and he knew he would probably be able to hear the man walking around and talking anyway, but not having the other physically there with him would be different. It would be a different kind of helplessness, trusting Magnus enough to let him leave the room while Alec was tied. But the small thrill of excitement that was making the eighteen year old’s insides squirm surpassed the fear by a mile, and once they had eaten, Alec had to be careful not to look _too_ eager to get to the bedroom.

“I think you should lie down this time,” said Magnus. “Don’t want your legs seizing up from being knelt for hours.” He pulled a face. “Alright love, lie on your stomach. I’ll tie your wrists to the headboard and your ankles to the posts at the end of the bed. Is that alright?” He hand a hand on the nape of Alec’s neck, playing with the slightly longer strands of hair there.

“Why don’t I just lie on my back?” Alec inquired, confused.

“Because then I won’t be able to reach your ass later on,” Magnus replied, grinning. “I still want to make it all red, I think it’s begun to fade. And it’ll be more of a tease for you if you’re all pressed up to the bed.”

Alec had to admit he had a point, and though he knew he would probably regret it, part of him wanted to be teased as much as possible. He enjoyed not being able to come – it seemed he had a few masochistic tendencies he hadn’t noticed before.

“Alright pet, get on the bed,” said Magnus. “Hmm.. In fact, do you want your arms tied behind your back instead?”

“It’s really up to you,” said Alec, climbing onto the bed.

“Take off your pants,” said Magnus, with a small smile. “I think I have an idea.”

Alec raised an eyebrow and pulled off the jeans, folding them and tossing them onto the chair at Magnus’s desk. It still wasn’t completely comfortable for him to be completely exposed like this, and especially when Magnus was still dressed, but he tried not to let it bother him as he looked to the warlock.

“Want me to lie down?” He asked. Magnus took a couple of steps closer, and pulled up Alec’s tank top, so it was around his wrists, keeping his arms above his head.

“Go ahead, pet.” He smiled, as Alec took a deep breath and lay down carefully, hoping that the bed hid the fact that he was already becoming excited. He had never in a million years thought he would be doing this, much less doing it and _enjoying_ it. “Don’t forget to address me properly,” Magnus added, now leaning over and using rope to tie Alec’s wrists to the headboard of the bed.

“Sorry, Sir,” Alec apologized, his heart quickening a little as the ropes wound around his wrists.

“It’s alright, pet.” Alec felt the other move down to the end of the bed, to tie his ankles to the posts at the corners of the bed.

“Too tight?”

“No, it’s fine, Sir,” Alec assured him, as Magnus came back into view and smiled at him.

“Want me to gag you?” He asked. “Or will you be able to stay quiet?”

Alec’s eyes widened fractionally, and he blinked at Magnus for a few seconds. “I.. Uh… Could you… I-I mean you-”

“Use your words, pet,” Magnus said softly, running a gentle hand through Alec’s hair. “It’s ok if you want it; you don’t have to feel embarrassed. Do you?”

Alec gave a hesitant nod. The thought of being gagged was a little scary, but then all of this was a little scary. But that didn’t mean it wasn’t also exciting, and that he didn’t want it.

“Are you sure?” Asked Magnus. “You don’t have to.”

“N-no, I want to,” said Alec quietly. “Sir,” he added, giving a small smile.

“Alright.” Alec watched as the other went back to the dresser, and pulled out a purple ball gag. It wasn’t particularly large, but for this Alec was grateful. A sore ass, he could deal with. An aching mouth was something he hadn’t really experienced before, and had no desire to either. “I’ll put this in last,” Magnus informed him, setting the gag down on the bedside table, and taking the bottle of lube from the drawer. “Let’s get you prepared,” he said with a smile, moving to kneel on the bed out of view once again. Alec tensed momentarily at the feeling of the cold lube at his entrance, but managed to relax, taking deep breaths and closing his eyes as he tried to concentrate on the feeling, instead of letting the pain make him tense again as Magnus pushed in his first finger. He rubbed Alec’s ass gently with his other hand, as he worked at stretching the Shadowhunter’s hole slowly, emitting soft grunts from the boy every so often.

Whilst Magnus had made the omelettes earlier, Alec had taken a few items out and had set them on top of the dresser. The blue rope, the blindfold, a vibrating plug, and a cock ring – he knew he wouldn’t be able to hold his orgasm back alone for very long, and he wanted to do as Magnus said, after all.

Before much longer, Alec felt the tip of the plug at his slick entrance, and was unable to hold back a groan as Magnus pushed it in slowly, the toy stretching Alec’s hole little by little until it was all inside, filling him nicely. Alec was panting lightly against the sheets already, hips twitching and the muscles in his back tensing and spasming, the winding Marks on his skin jumping slightly now and then.

“I love how excited you get, darling” Magnus murmured with a small smirk, as he landed a single slap to Alec’s ass, making the boy jolt in surprise, another moan escaping his lips.

“I think you were right in getting out the ring,” said the warlock in amusement, standing and heading over to get it. “You won’t last, otherwise. I’ll be very disappointed if you don’t last for me, pet.”

“Nnh.. I’ll last, Sir,” said Alec softly, still panting into the pillows. “I’ll last, I will.”

“Good boy. Lift your hips for me, just a little.” Alec did as he was asked – it wasn’t easy with the position he was in, but he could prop himself up a little on his elbows, which made it easier – and Magnus slipped the ring onto his hardening length. “Alright, you can relax,” he said, and Alec did so with a sigh of relief. “Am I ok to gag you?” Asked Magnus, brushing Alec’s hair back from his face. With Alec being so new to all of this, he felt it was important to ask before doing anything – to double check, even triple check. If he hurt or scared Alec, he didn’t think he would be able for forgive himself. Alec nodded though.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright. Do you remember our conversation a couple of nights ago?” Alec hesitated a moment, but nodded. “What’s the safeword?”

“Paris. Or Amber if I want you to slow down, right?”

Magnus nodded. “Good boy,” he said softly, stroking Alec’s hair. “What about if you’re gagged, you know what to do then?”

“Shake my head?” Asked Alec, sounding a little unsure. “And sort of go ‘uh uh’?” He remember them vaguely mentioning it at the kitchen table, but didn’t remember every detail of the conversation. Magnus, however, nodded.

“That’s right,” he said. “You’re still sure about this?”

Alec smiled. “I’ll be fine,” he assured the other. “Sir,” he added. “Trust me. I want this.” Magnus returned the smile, and picked up the gag from the bedside table. He strapped it onto Alec gently, making sure it wasn’t too tight but not too loose at the same time, and he stroked Alec’s cheek gently. “Want me to blindfold you now?” He asked. Alec nodded.  
“Mhm.”

Magnus picked up the blindfold from the dresser, and covered Alec’s eyes with it gently, tying it at the back of his head with the gag. He then reached back to the dresser to pick up the remote control for the plug in Alec’s ass. There were three different speeds, though it hadn’t been turned on yet. Magnus turned it onto its lowest speed, and watched as Alec groaned softly, ass flexing around the intrusion and hips grinding against the bedsheets. Magnus pocketed the remote with a small smile, and licked his lips as he watched his boyfriend. “Enjoying yourself, pet?” He asked, watching as the other gave a nod, trying impossibly to regain composure. Alec couldn’t see the warlock, but could still feel those golden eyes on him, watching his every move. It only served to make his cheeks redder and his cock harder, and he groaned behind the gag.

“If you’re a good boy and manage to last, I might reward you later,” he heard Magnus’s voice, and let out a soft noise. Alec wanted to be good, he did – he wanted to make Magnus pleased with him. The last thing he wanted was to disappoint him. He let out a muffled moan as the plug in his ass sped up its vibrations, heightening his pleasure and making him grind more frantically against the bedsheets. He was well aware that he probably looked rather pathetic, but he physically couldn’t seem to control himself. He just needed _more_ , it was all he could think about. The one thought that seemed to consume him.

Magnus smiled to himself as he watched Alec for a moment. He enjoyed this, when Alec gave himself over to the sensations and just let himself _feel_. God knows the poor boy didn’t let himself feel as freely at the Institute, or anywhere else for that matter. He kept everything locked up inside of himself – Magnus was glad that the other didn’t have to do that here.

The warlock leaned down to brush a lock of Alec’s hair behind his ear gently, and kissed the top of his ear. “I’m going to go now,” he whispered. “My client’s here. Be a good boy for me, ok?”

Alec groaned weakly and nodded, panting hard through his nose. Magnus stroked his hair gently. “I’ll come back to check on you soon. If you need to be let go, I’ll be keeping an ear out for you.”

Alec nodded again, Magnus’s words dousing the faint worry at the back of his mind. He would be safe, even without Magnus right next to him. All he needed to worry about was doing as he was told. The thought was oddly calming.

 

Alec heard Magnus’s footsteps getting fainter as the warlock left the room, and shut the bedroom door behind him. He felt the vibrations from the plug intensify further, and moaned, his back arching and the muscles in his arms jumping out as he squirmed on the bed. He was glad Magnus had made him undress completely, otherwise he would be uncomfortably warm. As it was, he was already covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead a little and a thin line of drool escaping from the side of the ball gag, down his cheek and onto the sheets. He could hear the front door of the apartment opening, and a rather deep male voice speaking, Magnus replying. He couldn’t tell what they were saying, but it didn’t matter. There was a stranger probably just several feet away from him, and he was tied to a bed, writhing in pleasure. They had no idea he was there and yet there was every chance that they could just walk right in and see him – after all, he hadn’t heard Magnus lock the door. Alec gave a soft, shaky groan, his bound hands gripping the headboard of the bed tightly in an attempt to ground himself. He was already so close to coming – he had never worn a cock ring before so he had no idea what to expect, whether it would stop him from coming completely or just ruin his orgasm. Either way, the ring was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, though not quite to the point of pain. Alec emitted a soft whimper, hiding his face in the pillows. He couldn’t come, he had to hold it off for Magnus. But he _needed_ it… He moaned as he rubbed himself against the bedsheets, trying not to make too much noise. The last thing he wanted was to be heard.

Alec could feel his climax approaching, coiling in his stomach like a spring about to snap, tensing his muscles and moving his hips faster, tightening his ass around the plug. His cock throbbed almost painfully, and he gasped around the gag when the vibrations from the plug suddenly dropped, back to the lowest setting. A frustrated whine escaped his throat. He could still hear voices – they were probably in the living area, discussing whatever it was the man had hired Magnus for. The mundane man’s voice was very deep – the words weren't clear but the sound nonetheless was almost soothing. Alec could almost hear the vibrations from the deep tones, vibrating in the pit of his stomach, which felt as though it was trembling. His whole body seemed to be trembling, and he could feel the hot tears of pleasure and frustration in the corners of his closed eyes behind the blindfold, rolling down the side of his face and onto the sheets like the drool from behind the gag. He rubbed his cock harder against the bedsheets, hoping that maybe he could still release, maybe he could just come and tell Magnus he had tried to stop it. Magnus would forgive him, right? Of course he would. It was just one little orgasm, that was all. Just one small climax…

But the ring constricting his member wasn’t going to let him come so easily. Alec would have been embarrassed, or even ashamed, if he hadn’t just _needed_ it so badly. His body was hot and glistening with sweat, his muscles jumping and spasming as he came so close to his orgasm, but couldn’t quite reach it. Not while the plug was on such a low setting. He was sure Magnus had done it on purpose.

He could still hear the voices, though it wasn’t long after when he heard more footsteps, and heard the front door of the apartment open and close. He tensed when he heard the bedroom door open, though relaxed when Magnus spoke.

“It’s just me,” he said, approaching Alec. “The mundane left, he’ll be back soon. I’m going to summon the demon for him in a moment.” He ran a hand through Alec’s hair, which hadn’t completely dried from the shower yet, and was also slightly damp from sweat. The warlock didn’t seem to mind, or perhaps he didn’t notice. “Are you ok?” He asked softly. Alec just whimpered, and moaned shakily, his trembling hands clenched into fists on the headboard of the bed. “Need to come?” Asked Magnus gently. Alec nodded frantically, repressing a small sob. His cock was becoming painful – if Alec had been a mundane, he was sure his body would be reaching its limits right about now. But being a Shadowhunter, he was much more durable than any mundane. Magnus wouldn’t have Alec do anything he couldn’t physically do. He felt the other’s warm fingers trailing down his spine and to his ass, where he rubbed the cheeks gently. Alec’s back arched up to press back into the touch, and he groaned.

“You’re going to wait a little longer, pet.” Magnus’s voice was gentle, and Alec inhaled shakily, deeply, hiding his face in the pillows. He felt so strained, his muscles tense enough to snap and his cock throbbing and needing so badly to release, yet he couldn’t. He wouldn’t. He needed it, but he didn’t want it. Not until Magnus gave him permission. It was easy to think of it as just a little orgasm whilst Magnus was away, but now, feeling the man’s gentle hand on him, hearing his voice, Alec knew he wouldn’t be able to look Magnus in the eye if he let himself come now. He had to hold back, no matter how much his body needed to release.

Magnus’s fingers threaded through Alec’s hair gently, and the younger found himself nuzzling up to the touch, letting out a soft noise behind the gag. “You’ve been a good boy so far, Alec,” he heard Magnus say. “I’m proud of you.” He felt the hand leave his hair, and the backs of Magnus’s fingers brushed over his cheek gently. Alec leaned into the touch as much as he could, his breathing still a little shaky as he tried his best to control himself.

“Alright, I’m going to go now,” said Magnus softly. “I’ll be back later. Be good.” Alec felt the fingers linger on his cheek briefly, before they left, and he heard Magnus leave the room again.

 

Time seemed to move strangely for Alec. It was an odd blur of frustration and pleasure and pain – it felt almost out-of-body, as though Alec was feeling but he wasn’t really _there_. It was just him and the darkness that surrounded him, and the sensations that coursed through him like fire. Magnus was proud of him, Magnus had said he was good. The thought made Alec’s heart seem to swell with pride, and only made him more determined to last. He would do this. Of course he could do this.

He registered the growing intensity of the vibrations of the plug inside him, and he could hear himself moaning, feel the cotton of the sheets beneath him as he writhed, and feel the burn of the rope as he pulled against the bindings. He could feel it, but it was like it wasn’t real. All that was real was the need to be good for Magnus, for Sir. Nothing else seemed to exist. The frustration of not being able to come didn’t lessen, of course not – in fact, it only increased. But it seemed separate from everything else, somehow. As though Alec couldn’t control his body anymore, as though what his body was feeling and what existed in his mind were two very different things.

The Shadowhunter had no idea how much time had passed, before Magnus returned. He didn’t understand the words that were being said to him, and didn’t remember how to reply. He felt the soft, gentle fingers in his hair, and on his body, and he felt himself arching up to the touch, craving the familiarity and the warmth of those hands. He felt the burn of the rope on his ankles disappear, and felt his body being moved, his knees being bent under himself. He felt the pleasure increasing, the steady, frustrating pulse becoming more intense, consuming him completely as it peaked. He didn’t know when Magnus had taken the ring off of his length, but he didn’t care as he felt himself floating, the darkness around him being punctuated with white spots and his throat feeling as though it might tear as he screamed. He heard more words, gentle praise being whispered to him, as Magnus untied his wrists and tossed the tank top aside, removing the plug, the gag and the blindfold. Alec felt extremely disorientated – he barely remembered how to control his own body, as he lay limply against the sheets, patches of which were now sticky with cum. Magnus cleaned the sheets with a wave of his hand, but Alec barely saw the blue sparks, just focusing on the other man’s face. On his eyes. Those eyes were so full of warmth, the irises like molten gold. Magnus smiled at Alec and picked him up gently, setting him under the covers and getting in with him. Though Alec had been alone for most of the ‘session’, Magnus knew the other would hate to be alone now. He held the boy close, stroking his hair gently and whispering soothing words to him.

Very slowly, Alec started to come back to full consciousness. He was tired, but he was also starving and in need of a drink, not to mention freezing cold all of a sudden and craving closeness to Magnus more than ever. He shivered as he cuddled closer to the other man, pulling the duvet a little tighter around them.

“Was I good?” He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. The words ran together a little, but Magnus smiled.

“You were exquisite, darling,” he murmured, kissing Alec’s hair. The boy smiled, though he hid it in Magnus’s shoulder. “You couldn’t have been better.”

“How long was I there?” Asked Alec for a moment, this time speaking a little slower. “I mean, after you, you know, came to check on me.”

Magnus thought for a moment. “About an hour and a half, maybe two hours. Do you not remember?”

Alec shook his head slowly. “No.. Is that bad?” He looked up at Magnus, a flicker of concern in his blue eyes. But the warlock simply shook his head.

“It’s not bad at all, sweetheart,” he assured Alec. “You really were so good. Did you like it?”

Alec gave a small nod. “I did. It was… Weird… At the end… But I liked it. I’ve never felt like that before..”

Magnus kissed his forehead gently. “I believe you might have experienced something called sub-space, pet,” he said with a smile. “Now, do you want me to get you anything? Food, water?”

“Sweaters. Just.. Lots of sweaters. If you’re going to get food and water for me, I’m not waiting here for you alone. But I’m cold.”

Magnus smiled softly, and nodded. “Alright, warm pyjamas and sweaters it is~” He said with a smile, pecking Alec on the lips and getting up out of the bed, heading to the dresser and rummaging inside. Alec watched him with a faint smile, curled up into a ball under the covers. How had he managed to get so lucky?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there seems to be a pattern here, smut, no smut, smut, etc >
> 
> I apologize if my Jace and Isabelle aren't great >

“Alec. Alec!”

Alec jolted awake suddenly, having been dozing off at the table. He had gone over to the New York Institute with the intention of seeing Jace and Isabelle – in the past week or so he hadn’t seen them as often as usual. It was clear to them that something was different, but how much they knew, Alec didn’t know. Hopefully they knew very little and weren’t worried, though Alec knew this was unlikely. The three of them sat at the table in the dining room of the Institute, eating pizza that they had ordered in – Isabelle had offered to cook but both boys had voted for pizza, not wanting to risk possibly being poisoned by Isabelle’s cooking.

“Are you ok?” Asked Jace, raising an eyebrow. “You seem odd lately.”

“You _are_ odd lately,” said Isabelle with a small frown. “You’re not acting like yourself.”

“Yes I am.” Alec’s tone was defensive, and his sister looked sceptical.

“No, you’re not. Where have you been recently?”

Alec ground his teeth. “I’ve told you, I’ve just been at Magnus’s. And is it really any of your business?”

“Well, when I see my parabatai covered in great red marks and bruises, I’d say that _is_ some of my business,” Jace chipped in, taking a bite of his slice of pizza. “And you look as though you haven’t slept in a good few days,” he added, frowning. Alec rubbed his eyes quickly.

“I’m _fine_ ,” he said again, picking up his second slice of pizza.

It was true, Alec hadn’t been sleeping particularly well for the past few days. That wasn’t Magnus’s fault, though. Alec had just been staying up late and waking early. It was nothing to be worried about – the circles forming under his eyes made it seem worse than it really was.

“Alec, what’s wrong?” Asked Isabelle. Alec scowled, adjusting the collar of his turtleneck sweater a little. He was wearing one that Magnus had bought him for once, so this one had no holes or faded patches.

“ _Nothing,_ ” he said. “I’m fine, Isabelle. I don’t know why you think something’s wrong.”

“Well maybe it’s because you’ve barely spoken to us or seen us in a week?” Said Jace. “That does tend to come off as a bit weird, you know. Just a little bit.”

“I don’t _have_ to see you two everyday, you know,” said Alec, irritated.

“You could have at least texted to say you were ok. You didn’t even tell us you weren’t coming, you just didn’t show up!” Isabelle sounded exasperated, and Alec groaned. This was proving more complicated than he had thought. Maybe he shouldn’t have come… But no, him staying at Magnus’s apartment was the main reason for this. If he had left it longer to see them they would only get worse.

“Isabelle, I’ve been at Magnus’s,” said Alec through his teeth. “There’s nothing wrong with me. I’ve had a few late nights but I’m perfectly fine, and if I was dying or in danger, someone would have let you know.”

Neither of them looked convinced, but they continued to eat in silence.

“Where’s Clary today?” Asked Alec after a few moments, trying to make conversation despite his stiff tone. Jace opened his mouth to answer, but Isabelle spoke before he could.

“She’s with Simon,” she said. “They went into town, or something.”

“I think she wanted to buy art supplies,” added Jace. Alec gave a vague nod, but said nothing else.

The silence was rather awkward, as the three of them finished off the pizza. Jace grabbed the box and headed over to dispose of it, and Isabelle brushed her hair back behind her shoulders, eyeing Alec.

“What?” He asked. “If you’re going to start interrogating me about the bruises, you’ll be wasting your time.” Alec had already confirmed far too many times that Magnus hadn’t hurt him, that no one had hit him, and that he really was completely fine.

“Then are you still wearing the..” Isabelle gestured to her throat, and gave Alec a look. The elder sibling suppressed a scowl, and mumbled a barely audible “yes”. Isabelle gave a slow nod, her eyes narrowed. Jace looked between the two of them as he sat back down.

“Did I miss something..?”

“Alec’s been letting Magnus tie him up.”

Alec practically felt his heart stutter, and he glared at the table as he felt his face turn the colour of beetroots.

“What?” Jace blinked at Isabelle blankly a few times, almost looking confused as he glanced at his parabatai, then back to Isabelle. “You’re not serious?” He said.

“Jace, it’s obvious,” she said, rolling her eyes. “Just because you’re not willing to see the obvious when it comes to Alec’s sex life doesn’t mean I’m going to do the same.”

“Isabelle, shut up,” Alec muttered, still glaring at one point on the table.

“What do you mean it’s obvious?” Jace raised an eyebrow – he wasn’t stupid, he had had an inkling in the back of his mind about what could be happening. But he didn’t want to know – he wanted to know nothing about Alec’s or Isabelle’s sex lives, really – so he had simply chosen not to see it. Isabelle gave an exasperated sigh.

“Well, he had rope burns on his wrists and arms last week,” she said. “And he’s been wearing a collar every time we’ve seen him since last week. He’s still wearing one now, the sweater’s just in the way.”

“Isabelle, _shut up_ ,” Alec repeated, a little more forceful this time.

“Oh hush Alec, what’s the big deal anyway? It’s not as though you’re doing something illegal,” said Isabelle, examining her nails. “And besides, I see no reason to be ashamed of it unless you’re actually being hurt.” She looked over at Alec. “And you’re not, right?”

“Of course I’m not!”

“Then all’s good. We’re family, Alec, we can talk about these things.”

“I was thinking more that we being family is exactly why we _can’t_ talk about these things,” Jace interjected. “I mean, am I the only one feeling awkward right now?”

“Yes.”

“No.” Alec looked rather uncomfortable; sure, part of him was happy that his sister seemed totally fine with it, but talking about this type of thing with _Magnus_ had been difficult – with his brother and sister it felt almost impossible. “Look, can we _please_ talk about something else?”

“Who’s idea was it?” Asked Isabelle, her dark eyes bright with curiosity as she looked at Alec. “Did Magnus suggest it?”

“What?” He blinked at her. “N-no, I did,” he said, shaking his head. “Izzy, I’m not talking about this anymore.”

“Really, _you_ did?” Her eyebrows shot up in surprise. “When?”

Alec looked to Jace for help, and mentally cursed when he saw the other looking curious as well, watching Alec over a glass of soda. Alec sighed heavily.

“I don’t know, a couple weeks ago,” he said. “I just sort of mentioned it briefly, it was nothing big.”

“But he was interested in it, obviously,” prompted Isabelle.

“Well, yeah.”

“So when did you actually do something?”

Alec gave his sister an almost disbelieving look. Was this really the type of topic that was normal to discuss with your little sister? “I, uh, the night I mentioned it, I guess. Though we didn’t do anything big. We did use anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.” He chewed his lower lip, his brow furrowed and his cheeks still flushed. Isabelle nodded.

“Huh. So when we saw those marks on you, that wasn’t the first time you’d done that kind of thing?”

“Isabelle, this is getting a little bit too personal now,” interjected Jace.

“Come on, just answer the one question!” Pleaded Isabelle, looking at Alec. “That wasn’t your first time then, no?”

Alec exhaled heavily. “No, it was my second,” he muttered. “No more questions, I’m not talking about this anymore.”

She pouted. “Fine. But you don’t have to hide the collar or whatever around me and Jace, ok? Mom and Dad are different obviously, but we don’t mind.” She smiled at him, and he sighed.

“Thanks Izzy.” He looked at Jace, who gave an apologetic smile.

 

 

“So, how were they?” Asked Magnus when Alec returned to the apartment. The Shadowhunter simply groaned, falling onto the sofa face down. “That bad?” Magnus sounded amused, approaching the sofa from the kitchen. “What happened, love?”

Alec rolled onto his back. “Well, they know what we’ve been doing,” he said, glaring at the ceiling. Magnus raised his eyebrows.

“Oh?”

“Well what else were they going to think? It’s not like I can hide it – rope burns and a collar.” Alec exhaled sharply, frowning. “I just… I don’t know. I _knew_ it was obvious, but I still hoped they’d know nothing.”

“How did they react?”

Alec shrugged. “Creepily well. Isabelle looked almost happy, and Jace was just… Well, he was a little bit creeped out, but I think that was just because he felt awkward talking about it. The actual concept didn’t seem to bother him – he looked pretty curious, really.” Magnus gave a soft laugh.

“Well, maybe you gave him some ideas to try with Clarissa,” he said. Alec blanched.

“Ugh, no, don’t put that image into my head!” He cried, turning his face to hide it in the cushions.

“Why? They’re both very attractive,” said Magnus.

_Yes Magnus, I am well aware that Jace is highly attractive, thank you very much._

“He’s my parabatai!” Came Alec’s muffled voice. “I’m not supposed to be thinking about him naked! And Clary’s a girl, I can’t appreciate that. What am I saying?!” He covered his face with his hands as Magnus laughed.

“Oh, you’re cute,” he chortled, shaking his head. “That sweater suits you by the way; it fits your figure nicely.” He smiled, looking rather pleased with himself for picking out the garment.

“Thanks..” Muttered Alec through his hands, as he wished his cheeks weren’t so red. It was embarrassing how easily he blushed. “Hey, uh, Magnus?” He put his arms down and sat up on the sofa.

“Hm?”

“How long have you had this collar lying around?” He asked, gesturing to his neck where the collar was hidden under the fabric of the sweater.

“I got it when you mentioned being more kinky in bed,” said the warlock. “Why?”

Alec shrugged. “I don’t know, I just wondered. I thought maybe you’d had it for a hundred years, or killed the cow yourself to make the leather.” He snorted, and Magnus rolled his eyes.

“Very funny, Alec. I got it from Ebay.”

“That was my next guess,” said Alec, standing up and heading over to the coffee machine to make himself one. “Want one?”

“Sure.”

 

“Alexander?” Magnus sipped his coffee slowly, looking thoughtful. “How serious did you want to get with this situation, exactly?”

Alec bit his lip, unsure. “What do you mean?” He asked, as he drank his own coffee slowly. They were sat on the sofa, Alec sitting with his feet resting on Magnus’s lap, the other sitting back on the cushions.

“Well, do you want me to collar you properly?” Asked Magnus, looking at the Shadowhunter curiously. “Or do you want this to just be a more casual arrangement?”

Alec simply stared at his boyfriend for a moment. He hadn’t really thought it _could_ become much more serious, though now that he thought about it he supposed that was a silly thing to think.

“What do you mean, collar me..?” He asked slowly, his brow furrowed. “I already have a collar..”

“Well, for starters I’d get you a better collar,” the warlock started. “A nicer one, one that would be a little more durable and cost more than three dollars. Maybe it could be customised, or something.” He smiled, gold eyes glinting. “And well, we’d come to an agreement,” he said.

“An agreement..?” Alec’s tone prompted Magnus to continue.

“Yes – kind of like a contract. But not legally binding,” the warlock added quickly, noting the alarm in Alec’s eyes. “It would just be something written down so we can check it and make sure everything is in one place, you know?”

“Everything as in..?”

“Hard limits, soft limits, boundaries of the relationship, any rules, suitable punishments..”

Alec almost choked on his drink. “P-punishments? Wait, you were serious when you mentioned that?”

Magnus suppressed a chuckle. “Alexander, _surely_ you knew that punishments would be a part of this?”

Alec was silent for a moment, chewing his lower lip. “You mean like spanking?” He asked, his voice small.

“Would you enjoy the spanking?” Came the reply. Alec shrugged.

“I-I don’t know, I suppose so.”

“Then no.” Magnus smiled. “Punishments are for if you break any of the rules or disobey, pet. You’re not supposed to like them. Of course, I’m going to respect any limits you give, but punishments aren’t meant to be something you want, necessarily.  That’s why rewards exist, you know? You’re supposed to work for those, and avoid the punishments.”

Alec gave a small nod and sipped some more coffee. That made sense, he guessed. Though he couldn’t imagine himself breaking any rules that Magnus set for him. He had never really been a rule-breaker anyway, and if it was Magnus setting the rules, Alec was sure he’d have no trouble with it.

“Oh, and the safe word and all that would go on this contract, too,” Magnus was saying. “Just for reference, in case we both happened to forget it. It’s unlikely, but still. And of course, I’ll make sure you know it whenever we have a session.”

Alec regarded the warlock for a few moments. “How do you know so much about this?” He asked, an eyebrow raised. “Have you done it before? Who with?”

Magnus sighed. “Alec, I haven’t done anything like this in a long time,” he said. “Most of what I know, I picked up in clubs, or online.” He shrugged.

“So, uh, have you had a lot of people being, you know, submissive for you?” Alec was surprised at the hesitance in Magnus’s reply.

“Well, actually, I’ve never been a dominant before,” Magnus admitted, shrugging. “I was always the sub.” He smiled. “You look surprised,” he noted, amused at Alec’s raised eyebrows.

“O-oh, no, well, I just thought-”

“That I was some sort of amazingly experienced dominant who knows everything there is to know about BDSM?” Magnus chuckled lightly. “No, I just know how it feels to give up control. It’s nice, isn’t it?”

Alec swallowed hard and nodded, taking another swig of coffee. “I’ve barely worried about the others for the whole week,” he said, looking at the bottom of his almost-empty mug. “It’s… Odd.”

Magnus smiled softly. “You seem happy, though,” he noted. “You went to the sofa and made yourself right at home when you got back earlier. Usually you’d just sort of stand and wait for me to come out to you.”

Alec shrugged, his cheeks pink. “Well, that doesn’t necessarily have anything to do with the relationship..” He mumbled.

“And you haven’t been leaving early in the mornings without saying goodbye, either,” said Magnus. “I’ve actually gotten to see you when I wake up, it’s great~” He grinned, and Alec couldn’t suppress a smile of his own.

“So, um, when do you think you could get me that collar?” He asked quietly, pressing his lips together as he looked at Magnus over the rim of his mug.

“After we do the contract,” the warlock replied. “You have to earn this one, sweetheart.” He smiled. “Prove yourself to me. Ok?”

Alec chuckled faintly, and nodded. “Alright.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm starting to run dry on ideas for these two but I really want to keep writing! If you have any kinky/cute ideas let me know ok? I'll see what I can do ^-^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple of people requested Alec being punished last time - there's no spanking in this chapter I'm afraid, since that wouldn't be a punishment for Alec "^^  
> Buuuuuut there's still a punishment. And then sex, sooooo
> 
> Enjoy~!

“Is that comfortable, pet?”

Alec dragged in a shaky breath. His knees dug into the bedsheets, and his arms were forced behind himself at his shoulders in a way he was unused to. The rope bit into his skin, veins standing out against the strained muscles of his biceps, and hard knots pressed against his spine. His throat was constricted slightly by his collar, the tough leather of which served to stop him from looking down at himself properly. The rope that bound his wrists, as well as the leash attached to his collar, held him fast against the bottom headboard of the bed, knelt leaning backwards.

“N-no, Sir...” His voice was strained, and his heart pounding in his eardrums. He felt almost as though he had been plunged underwater. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion.

“Shame.”

 

_~Several hours earlier~_

“Alexander, I need to talk to you.”

Alec looked over at the other warily over his cup of coffee. “Okay..?”

Magnus moved to sit opposite Alec at the kitchen table, resting his chin on one hand as he regarded the Shadowhunter for a moment. “Do you trust me?” He asked. Alec raised an eyebrow.

“What kind of a question is that?” He asked. “Of course I trust you.”

“Well, how come you said you would heal yourself of those rope marks and bruises when you clearly had no intention of doing so?” Asked Magnus, one eyebrow raised and a small smile playing around the corners of his lips. “And what about when I asked if your siblings had said anything about the marks, or about the collar, and you lied and said they hadn’t?” Alec couldn’t understand why on Earth Magnus would bring that small thing up, or why he would look so amused about it. “If you trusted me completely, Alec, you wouldn’t lie to me.”

Alec frowned. “Magnus, that’s bullshit and you know it,” he said. “I trust you enough to let my guard down completely around you. Just last week you had me so far gone I don’t even remember the last part of the session – tell me how I don’t trust you?”

Magnus sighed softly. “Alec, the fact is that you’re still ashamed of all of this,” he said simply. “You’re ashamed of _liking_ the marks I give you, and of _enjoying_ being mine. And you’re worried about what other people are going to think.”

“Of course I am! It’s one thing for you to be another man, Magnus. And on top of that, you’re a Downworlder. If you add the fact that our relationship is, well, not really your average type of relationship as of recent, it just adds to the pile of things that Shadowhunters will never accept!”

“But they _do_ accept us,” said Magnus, reaching across the table to take Alec’s hand gently. “They do, Alec. Yes, you belonging to me is something different, of course, but you’re never going to be comfortable having anyone know if you can’t accept it for yourself.”

“I _have_ accepted it for myself,” said Alec hotly, looking away. Magnus gave a small smile.

“I don’t think you have, sweetheart,” he said quietly. “Listen, you told me you wanted me to collar you. Do you still want that?”

Alec swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing, and nodded wordlessly.

“Alright. And do you want it to be a, well, more-or-less twenty-four-seven situation? Or just in the bedroom?”

Alec looked at Magnus, his stomach feeling as though it was squirming inside of him. “Twenty-four-seven?” He asked. “As in, all the time? We could do that?” He asked, his voice quiet. Magnus nodded.

“We could, if you wanted,” he said. “We could try it for a few days at first, and then if you don’t like it, we could always go back to how we’ve been doing things for the past few weeks.”

Alec gave a slow nod. “O… Kay…” He paused. “Wait, what would that mean..?” He asked. “Would I have you call you, you know, Sir all the time..? I’d still be allowed to see Jace and Izzy, right?”

Magnus gave a soft laugh. “Alec, you’re my pet, not my prisoner. Of course you could still see them, and go out. But yes, you would have to call me Sir all the time. Unless you used the safe word, of course.” He smiled. “And unless you wouldn’t feel safe doing so,” he added. “As in, if we were in front of your parents. I’m not going to make you feel uncomfortable or put you in any danger, I wouldn’t want that for you.”

Alec nodded as he listened. That sounded reasonable, he supposed. “.. Would I have to do chores?” He asked after a moment, wrinkling his nose a little. Magnus snorted.

“Well, I have a choice: either sit around watching you clean my apartment, or clean it using magic so I have more time in bed with you. I think I’ll go for the second option.” He grinned. “I’m not going to make you do chores. Though,” he added thoughtfully, “seeing you in one of those French maid dresses would be rather attractive.”

Alec was sure his face had just flushed the colour of beetroots, and he looked scandalised. “Magnus!” He snapped. “Don’t… I... Stop thinking about it!” He hit the warlock on the arm, and Magnus laughed.

“Alright, alright!” He chuckled, shaking his head. “We’ll go slowly on incorporating outfits,” he said, only half-joking. Alec simply shook his head, his cheeks still scarlet. “Ok,” said Magnus, clapping his hands together once. “So, would I be ok to assume you’d like to start this semi-permanent arrangement today, then?” He asked. “I’ll make a note of any rules we come up with and write them down as we go, then at the end we’ll make a proper list. Like a contract, as I’ve said before.”

Alec blinked at him for a moment. “Oh, uh, sure, ok,” he said, taking a swig of his coffee. With a flick of his wrist, a pen and paper appeared on the table before Magnus, and he began to jot down a few sentences. After a minute or so, he turned the paper around so that Alec could read.

  *          _The submissive must refer to the dominant as ‘Sir’._
  *          _The submissive must ask for permission to climax or for any sort of pleasure._
  *          _The submissive must carry out any task the dominant sets to the best of his ability, keeping in mind any limits either party has set._
  *          _The submissive must trust the dominant – if the trust is broken, the submissive may use the safe word._



“I figured those are the very basics,” said Magnus, shrugging. “Do you have anything to add, or should we leave it for now?”

Alec opened his mouth silently, and closed it again, before shaking his head. “Uh, no,” he said, taking another sip of coffee. Magnus didn’t reply, and Alec looked up to see the warlock watching him expectantly. Had he done something wrong? Oh, right. “N-no, Sir,” he corrected himself quickly. He would have to get used to that.

“Alright, good.” Magnus smiled. “So, you’ve forgotten several times to call me Sir, but up until now that hasn’t really been a big deal,” he said. Alec’s heart sped up a little, and his nerves fluttered. “However,” Magnus carried on. “You haven’t trusted me. Have you?”

“I-I have,” stammered Alec, unsure what to say.

“Have you?” Asked Magnus, raising his eyebrows. “Why did you not tell me you liked the marks and the bruises?”

Alec ducked his head, his face red once more. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “Sir,” he added. “I just… I-I don’t know…”

“It’s because you were ashamed,” said Magnus, his voice gentle. “You felt wrong, and you felt like you couldn’t tell me that. You didn’t trust me enough to be honest about how you felt.”

Alec felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He wasn’t used to this – was this a scolding? Whatever it was, it was making him feel awful about keeping his feelings to himself. He mumbled something, and Magnus leaned forward slightly.

“What was that, pet?” He asked. There was silence for a couple of seconds.

“I… I said I’m sorry,” said Alec quietly. “Sir.”

“How can I be sure that you’re really sorry though, Alexander?” Asked Magnus. “You also said that Jace and Isabelle had said nothing at all about the marks, and about your collar. They did though, didn’t they?”

Alec was staring at the table, cheeks flushed in embarrassment and shame, and he nodded as his lips formed an almost silent “yes, Sir.”

“So I think something a little more than a ‘sorry’ is required, don’t you think pet?” Alec’s head snapped up, his eyebrows knitted together.

“You mean like a.. A punishment?” He asked hesitantly. He had sworn to himself he wouldn’t break any rules! He had been so sure of himself, so sure that he would have no trouble being good for Magnus.

The warlock nodded. “Yes,” he said. “And I think I have something in mind.” He stood up and beckoned Alec to follow him, as he turned and headed down to their bedroom. Alec followed obediently, his fists clenched to try and stop them from shaking with nerves. He opened his mouth to apologize again, but couldn’t seem to find his voice so he closed it, swallowing hard.

In the room, Magnus got out their rope, and turned to Alec. “Clothes off, pet,” he said, and Alec began to undress. Once he was completely naked, Magnus approached him, and wrapped a gentle arm around Alec’s waist, pulling him close so their bodies touched. “You look scared,” the elder noted, his voice just above a whisper. Alec stared up at him with wide blue eyes, painfully aware of where their bodies were touching, and the fact that Magnus was still holding the rope in one hand. Magnus kissed Alec’s forehead gently, emitting a shaky exhale from the Shadowhunter. “Listen to me, pet,” he said. “I’m going to ask before I do anything to you, and you will have the choice of refusing or accepting. I’m not going to do anything to do unless you allow it, punishment or not.” Alec felt Magnus’s thumb rubbing his hip bone lightly, and tried to force himself to relax. “I want you to speak to me, pet,” said Magnus. “Tell me what I’m punishing you for.”

Alec took a few seconds to find his tongue and remember how to think properly. “I-I…” He bit his lip; he didn’t want to say it, it sounded worse when he did. “I lied to you,” he said quietly, lowering his gaze.

“Yes. And?”

“A-and I.. I didn’t trust you with my feelings.”

“And why is that, pet?”

“Because I-I was ashamed of... Of this. Of belonging to you, Sir.” Alec’s voice became quieter towards the end until it was barely a whisper, but Magnus seemed to hear nonetheless.

“Are you still ashamed of belonging to me, pet?” Asked Magnus calmly.

“No, Sir.” Alec’s reply was quick, his tone determined. There was silence for a few seconds, but Alec still couldn’t bring himself to look at Magnus.

“Be truthful with me, pet. If you lie to me again, you’re just showing me how this punishment is needed even more.”

But Alec wasn’t lying – was he? Was he ashamed of being Magnus Bane’s pet? Well, when he thought of it like that, it _was_ rather embarrassing. A Shadowhunter, a chosen one burdened with protecting Mundanes against demons and rogue Downworlders, giving up control to be the pet of a high warlock? Alec supposed they _were_ boyfriends first, but if he was going to submit to Magnus twenty-four-seven, then boyfriend and pet could probably be interchangeable.

“I… Y-yes, Sir,” Alec said quietly. “I’m… Still a little bit, um, a-ashamed…” He tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Telling his boyfriend that he was ashamed of their current relationship was far harder to do than he had thought. But Magnus didn’t seem upset or angry. He ran a hand through Alec’s hair gently.

“Good boy,” he said, his voice soothing. “Darling, one of the reasons I’m collaring you is so you don’t have to worry about things so much. If you’re not truthful with me, if you don’t share your burdens with me, that reason is going to be pointless and _this_ will have less meaning. Do you understand? I can’t help you overcome anything if I don’t know about it.”

Now that Magnus put it like that, Alec felt even worse. “I understand, Sir,” he said. “I-I’m sorry…”

“Good boy.” Magnus kissed Alec’s hair gently, and for a split second, Alec thought that maybe the warlock had changed his mind about the punishment. “Get on the bed for me. I want you close to the foot of the bed, arms straight out behind your back with the wrists touching, knelt with your legs spread.” He stepped back so that Alec could move, and once again the nerves set in for the younger, as he climbed onto the bed and did as he was told. He tried his best not to move as Magnus got onto the bed behind him and set about tying his arms together, from just above his elbows right down to his wrists. This was more uncomfortable than any time he had had them tied before, but Alec supposed this was part of the punishment.

“What are you going to do to me?” He asked quietly after a moment, his voice a little scratchy. He cleared his throat.

“Forgetting to address me properly _and_ speaking without permission, pet,” said Magnus. Alec inhaled sharply as he felt the other pinch his ass sharply. “Don’t do it again.”

“I-I’m sorry Sir!” Alec gasped, squirming and gritting his teeth. Magnus had strong fingers – when he wasn’t holding back, he could break the skin with a pinch, so the pain on his behind wasn’t something that could be ignored.

Magnus tied Alec’s thighs to the bottom half of his legs that were bent under him, so he couldn’t stand or kneel up, and Alec noticed that the rope was slightly tighter than usual. That had to have been done on purpose, he thought to himself.

“Is that comfortable, pet?”

Alec dragged in a shaky breath. His knees dug into the bedsheets, and his arms were forced behind himself at his shoulders in a way he was unused to. The rope bit into his skin, veins standing out against the strained muscles of his biceps, and hard knots of the blue rope pressed against his spine. His throat was constricted slightly by his collar, the tough leather of which served to stop him from looking down at himself properly. The rope that bound his wrists, as well as the leash that had been attached to his collar, held him fast against the bottom headboard of the bed, knelt leaning backwards slightly.

“N-no, Sir...” His voice was strained, and his heart pounding in his eardrums. He felt almost as though he had been plunged underwater. Things seemed to be moving in slow motion all of a sudden, and he wasn’t sure why.

“Shame.” Magnus’s voice held a slight edge to it now – it sounded slightly more strict, slightly more unforgiving, and it made Alec’s heart speed up even more. His eyes found the warlock, who seemed to be suppressing a small smile; he could probably hear Alec’s heart, probably knew exactly what he was doing to the boy.

The bedroom in Magnus’s apartment held rather a lot of candles – well, a lot of candles considering that most bedrooms had maybe one or two at the most, anyway. There were three on the dresser, one on each bedside table, and a few on the windowsill. With a wave of a hand, they all lit at once – it took Alec a few moments to notice, and he became confused. Was this Magnus’s way of setting the mood? Alec watched as the warlock pulled off his shirt, though kept his pants on. His eyes wandered down the other’s body, the golden skin with the rather pronounced muscles, the smooth stomach, and the dark line of hair leading down under the hem of his pants… Alec’s eyes, half-lidded and darkened with want, snapped up as Magnus approached him, standing beside the bed.

“Getting excited already, are we?” The warlock’s tone was amused, and only then did Alec feel how hard he had already gotten – he couldn’t move his head to look properly, or move his arms to hide himself though, which only made it more embarrassing. Magnus trailed his fingers lightly down Alec’s chest, over one of his hard nipples, down over his stomach. His touch was like fire, and Alec bit down on his lower lip to suppress a soft whimper. He needed more…

“But I don’t think you deserve to be touched,” said Magnus softly, taking away his hand.

“S-Sir, I’m sorry…” Alec whispered, shaking his head. “I-I’m sorry, please..”

“I don’t want to hear your apologies right now, Alexander.” Magnus took hold of Alec’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet. “Tell me,” he said. “What’s the safe word?”

Alec blinked at him for a couple of seconds. “Um… Paris,” he said.

“And to slow down?”

“Amber, Sir.”

“Good boy.” Magnus let go of him, and Alec watched as he walked over to the dresser. He let out a small grunt as he squirmed in his bonds, frowning as he tried to find a halfway comfortable position. There didn’t seem to be one. With a heavy sigh he fell still, lifting his gaze as he heard Magnus returning. The warlock was holding one of the lit candles, a small, thick white one with carvings of vines up the sides. Alec looked at the object in confusion.

“When a candle is lit, it melts the wax,” said Magnus. “And the wax at the top of the candle becomes a liquid, meaning I can pour it. But the liquid is _very_ hot – that being said, it cools rather quickly, so it isn’t so bad.” Alec’s throat had gone dry – he had a feeling he knew what his punishment was now. Magnus reached down with his free hand to stroke Alec’s hair gently. “Am I allowed to pour wax on you, pet?” He asked. Alex thought for a second, before giving a slow nod.

“Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. The thought wasn’t appealing, but this was a punishment after all, and Alec could think of many worse things. This wouldn’t be going on his list of limits, at any rate.

“Do you want me to avoid your nipples, or do you not mind?”

“I-I don’t mind, Sir.” Alec tried to keep his voice even, though he couldn’t stop it from shaking just slightly. Magnus gave a small smirk, reaching down to pinch one of Alec’s nipples, pulling it lightly. Alec gasped in both pain and arousal, arching his back into Magnus’s touch in an attempt to lessen the pain a little. Magnus let go after a second, rubbing Alec’s chest gently.

“Tell me again why you’re being punished,” said Magnus, taking his hand away and lifting the candle little. Alec opened his mouth to answer when the first drops of wax hit his exposed chest, between his nipples where the skin was stretched most taut. It splashed slightly, flecks of the wax hitting his throat and the top of his stomach, and it was _hot_ , much hotter than Alec had expected. For a couple of seconds it felt as though it was scalding his skin, and the Shadowhunter let out a sharp cry, his body squirming in a failed attempt to move away from the wax. “Answer me, Alexander,” came Magnus’s stern tone. Alec inhaled shakily, letting out a whimper.

“I-I lied to you, Sir,” he got out, before Magnus poured what appeared to be the remaining liquid in the candle at that time over Alec’s chest, not making an effort to avoid his nipples. Alec locked his teeth together this time, but couldn’t help screaming through them, his body trembling hard and covered in a cold sweat already. The ropes cut into his skin as he pulled against them, wanting nothing more than to be away from the burning wax. Well, wanting _almost_ nothing more. The only thing that kept him from making Magnus stop or slow down was a feeling that was becoming more and more familiar to him over time, the need to be good for Magnus, to please him. He had broken the rules and he deserved to pay for it, after all. And he certainly wouldn’t do it again, he told himself.

He watched as Magnus moved back to the dresser, putting the candle down and picking up a second one. “Good, and what else?” He asked.

“I-I didn’t trust you, Sir.” Alec’s voice trembled, as he trained his eyes on the second candle that Magnus was approaching him with – this one was tall and thick, a deep red colour. The flame on its wick danced as Magnus brought it closer.

“And why is it important that you trust me, hm?” Asked Magnus.

“B-because… Because then…” said Alec, trying to pull himself together for long enough to remember what Magnus had said before. “This has less meaning without trust,” he said, his eyes still on the candle. Magnus gave a nod, and poured a few drops of the wax on Alec’s chest again, and on his stomach. Without thinking about it Alec sucked his stomach in to try to avoid the wax, but the move was pointless and the Shadowhunter simply yelled out as the searing liquid touched his skin. He whimpered, feeling his eyes burning with tears. The pain was harsh, and what made it worse was that there was no pleasure to balance it out – Magnus’s questions were preventing him from slipping away completely into his headspace, since he needed to be able to concentrate enough to speak, however the urge to please Magnus was still as strong as ever, and even without pleasure to spur him on Alec only wanted to be good. “S-Sir, I’m sorry…” He muttered, shutting his eyes tightly. “I’m sorry, I-I won’t do it again, I promise…” The collar restricting his windpipe made it awkward and a little painful to speak, but he forced the words out anyway, needing his master to know how sorry he was.

He was unprepared for the next drops of blistering wax to hit his chest, between his collarbone and his nipples, and he let out a sharp scream, his body jolting from shock and pulling harder against the ropes. He would certainly have deep marks after this, he knew. A couple of tears escaped him. “Sir, please!” He cried, his breathing uneven and ragged. His inhales were almost sobs. It hurt whenever his chest moved, so breathing was somewhat painful despite the wax having mostly already cooled on him. He could feel it solidifying, sticking to him. It probably looked like blood, he thought to himself. “P-please, I’m sorry…” He saw Magnus set the candle back and approach Alec again.

“You’ll trust me from now on, Alexander.” It wasn’t a question, but Alec nodded anyway.

“Yes! Yes, I will Sir, I-I won’t lie to you either I promise! I’ll be good Sir, I will!” Alec inhaled raggedly as another few tears rolled down his cheeks, and he swallowed hard. “I’m sorry..” He whispered again, his voice cracking. Magnus regarded the boy for a moment, his brow furrowed, before he gave a soft smile and reached out to wipe Alec’s tears.

“Good boy,” he said, his voice gentle once more. “You did very well, pet. I’m going to untie you, ok? But we’re not done.”

Alec couldn’t nod due to the collar and leash keeping his head back, but he managed to get out a small “okay”.

It didn’t take long for Magnus to untie him, and Alec grunted in pain as the blood rushed back to his arms and legs.

“You know, pet,” said Magnus. “Your erection didn’t go down even while I was pouring wax over you.”

Alec blinked at Magnus, before looking down at himself. Magnus was right; even now, with his limbs aching and his chest faintly burning, he was still hard as anything.

“Would you like me to let you come, for taking your punishment so well?” Asked Magnus. Alec looked over at him and gave a nod.

“Yes, Sir,” he said quietly. “Please,” he added, just in case. Magnus smiled.

“Lie on your back for me, darling.”

Alec did as he was told, and watched as Magnus undressed himself fully and reached over to the bedside table to grab their bottle of lube. After everything, this seemed very, well, _normal_. It was weird. But nice, Alec supposed. It meant that he could relax a little after having his chest burned – he looked down at the red and white wax that coated his chest, nipples, and some of his stomach and throat. He wondered if Magnus had chosen the colours purposefully and bit his lip, reaching up to touch the wax hesitantly. The skin underneath still felt tender, and he winced, moving his hand away. He looked down to see Magnus between his legs, and let out a low noise as he felt the other preparing his entrance, stretching him slowly with one, then two, then three fingers. Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his stomach, and Alec let out a sigh, gripping the bedsheets lightly so that he wouldn’t touch himself.

“Nnh… Please, Sir…” He muttered. Magnus smirked, and pulled out his fingers slowly, moving to position his own throbbing length at Alec’s slicked entrance.

“Please what, pet?” Alec hesitated for a second, pressing his lips together.

“Mh, please fuck me..” He breathed. Magnus guided his length inside Alec slowly, letting out a low groan of pleasure, and Alec moaned softly as he was stretched further than before, filled completely by Magnus’s length. His own cock twitched, and he spread his legs a little further to make it a little easier for the other. His head was back against the pillows, his collared throat exposed to Magnus and his back arched slightly. “S-Sir…” He grunted after a moment. “Angel, I-I need you to.. To fuck me, please…” He looked up at Magnus, who had rested a hand on his hip gently, and let out a low groan as the other pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting back into him, emitting another moan from the Shadowhunter. Magnus started a steady rhythm of thrusts, and Alec gripped hold of the warlock’s forearms tightly, his lips parted in a silent moan and his face contorted with pleasure as Magnus sped up the pace a little, hitting Alec’s prostate easily each time. Magnus knew just what to do to drive Alec crazy, as usual, and it wasn’t long before Alec was close, feeling his orgasm coiling in his tense stomach, about to snap at any second.

“Tell me who you belong to,” came Magnus’s voice in his ear, low and husky. The warlock lifted Alec’s hips slightly, thrusting harder than before as he caught the other’s earlobe between his teeth, pulling gently. Alec let out a shaky moan, his grip on Magnus tightening.

“Y-You!” He cried. “I belong to you, Sir! Sir, I-I’m going to-“

“Come, pet.”

Alec felt Magnus’s teeth on his jawline, grazing over his throat and sinking into the pale skin as he came hard, his nails digging into the other man’s arms and his toes curling. Magnus only thrust faster, and Alec cried out in pleasure as he felt the other come hard, his hot seed spilling out inside Alec, filling him further.

Magnus pulled out slowly, now panting heavily, and moved to lie beside Alec as he caught his breath. Alec’s body also fell limp, his limbs feeling heavy and still aching from the ropes before, and his chest rising and falling slowly as he panted. He could feel Magnus’s cum oozing out of himself, but couldn’t bring himself to move just yet; he was exhausted all of a sudden, and all he wanted was to simply go to sleep. He turned his head to look at Magnus, and yawned, covering his mouth. The older man gave a breathless chuckle, and reached up to stroke Alec’s cheek.

“Tired, pet?” He asked quietly.

“Mm… But I should shower..” Alec muttered, glancing down at himself.

“I could clean you up if you’d like?” Magnus waggled his fingers at Alec playfully, blue sparks dancing between his fingertips. Alec gave a soft laugh, and nodded.

“Ok.” With a click of his fingers, Magnus cleaned Alec up completely. He didn’t do anything about the tender skin on his chest though, or his aching limbs. Alec rolled over to lie against Magnus’s chest. “Thanks,” he muttered. “Uh, Sir,” he added as an afterthought. “Sorry.”

Magnus chuckled tiredly, stroking Alec’s hair. “That’s alright, pet,” he murmured, before moving them both so they were lay under the covers. “You were good for me today, Alec,” he said softly, speaking against Alec’s hair. “You did well.”

Alec’s eyes were closed and he was already half asleep, cuddled against his boyfriend, his master. “Thank you, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any requests for chapters, feel free to comment with them! I'm glad people seem to like this fic, I'm pretty proud of it myself :'D


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In keeping with my 'smut, no-smut, smut' pattern, this has no smut "^^ Buuuuut it does lean onto what will happen in the next chapter, meaning that it's not all everyday-life-and-talking-about-stuff this time~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I got a few suggestions which I'm hella happy about, I'm glad people are liking the fic! ^u^  
> Someone requested that I put Jace and Isabelle in a chapter again (which I was surprised about since I was p sure I hadn't written them too great), so here you go~!  
> And as for the people who requested Alec using his safe word and fluff and cuddles commencing, that will be happening in chapter 7~ ^¬^
> 
> (I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes, as with most of my stuff this is kinda-sorta-half-beta'd by myself "^^)
> 
> ***ALSO I SHOULD PROBABLY PUT THAT THERE IS A SPOILER IN THIS CHAPTER ABOUT JACE'S LAST NAME. SORRY!!!***

_~One week later~_

Alec wrinkled his nose as he pulled an arrow from the demon’s corpse, which had already begun to smoke and disappear as he watched.

“It didn’t get you, did it?” He heard Isabelle’s voice, though he knew she wasn’t talking to him.

“Of course not,” came Jace’s voice – Alec could almost hear his grin. “I’m indestructible.” Alec rolled his eyes as he slid the arrow back into his quiver, shaking his head in amusement as he walked back to the two of them.

Isabelle was coiling her whip and putting it back on her belt, running a hand through her dark hair. She looked beautiful and deadly, like a poisonous flower, her gear both flattering and practical. She didn’t look out of breath in the slightest, despite having just helped to kill several demons.

Jace looked like, well, Jace – golden and utterly flawless. Of course, Alec’s feelings for Jace weren’t nearly as strong as they once had been now that he had Magnus; Alec loved the warlock with every fibre of his being. But that didn’t mean he didn’t still feel _something_ for his Parabatai. Jace was brave, attractive, arrogant, funny, charming – it was kind of impossible _not_ to fall for him, at least a little bit. He had Clary though, and Alec was happy for them. All he had ever wanted was for Jace to be happy, in the end.

“Alright,” said Jace, sheathing his Seraph blade once he had cleaned it of ichor. “Clary’s coming over to the institute in about two hours, so we still have some time. Anything you guys want to do?”

The three of them exited the abandoned cathedral they had found the demons in, squinting a little in the sudden sunlight. Isabelle shrugged.

“Don’t know. Lunch at Taki’s?” She suggested.

“You in, Alec?” Jace looked at Alec, who shrugged and nodded.

“Sure, whatever.”

“Gosh Alec, you sound so enthusiastic,” said Jace, his tone dripping with sarcasm. “I mean, you couldn’t _possibly_ sound any happier.” Alec snorted.

“I’m just not really hungry right now, is all. I don’t mind going to Taki’s,” he said. “I’ll just have something small.”

Jace chuckled. “Fair enough,” he said, as the three of them walked in the direction of the joint, invisible to the humans that milled around them on the busy streets of New York.

Taki’s wasn’t too full, which meant less Downworlders giving them suspicious looks, so Alec felt relatively comfortable sat in a booth with Jace and Isabelle as they looked over menus and ordered their food. After a few moments Alec’s phone buzzed in his pocket, and he shifted in his seat to pull it out, frowning when the caller ID showed that it was Magnus calling. He hesitated for a moment, glancing up at his siblings before looking back at the screen. He hadn’t seen Magnus, or even spoken to the warlock while in the company of anyone else since they had agreed on their… Alternate relationship arrangements. Alec had tried very hard to keep Magnus and, well, everything else separate, just for now. Wearing his collar in front of Jace and Isabelle was one thing, but he had seen Clary and Simon two or three times in the past few weeks, and each time he had hastily taken off his collar and shoved it into his pocket before they could see it or comment on it – he just hadn’t had the nerve to wear it around them, whether they would even notice it or not. It didn’t seem like Jace or Isabelle had said anything to either of them, something for which Alec was grateful, but Alec couldn’t really bring himself to say anything to them either. It wasn’t as though he was particularly _close_ with Clary or Simon, though – explaining this to them – or to anyone else, for that matter – really shouldn’t be necessary. But as Isabelle had pointed out, “collars, hickies and rope marks aren’t exactly inconspicuous, even to strangers”.

“Are you gonna answer that?” Asked Jace, raising an eyebrow at Alec and glancing at his buzzing phone.

“Huh? O-oh, uh, yeah, of course..” He hoped neither of them registered the uncertainty in his tone, as he answered the phone, putting it to his ear. “Hey,” he said quietly. “What’s up? I’m sort of with Jace and Izzy right now.” He paused for a second. “At Taki’s,” he added. Maybe if he mentioned them being in public, Magnus wouldn’t try to enforce any of their rules.

Then again, maybe not.

“They know about us, right?” Came Magnus’s voice – Alec could hear the smile in his tone, could hear the amusement at Alec’s embarrassment. “I see no reason why you shouldn’t be addressing me properly, pet.”

Alec pressed his lips together, staying silent for a moment. He swallowed hard, not looking at Isabelle nor Jace. “Why did you call me?” He asked. He couldn’t bring himself to call Magnus Sir in front of the others, he just couldn’t.

“For all you know, Alec, I called you as an experiment to see whether you still found addressing your owner respectfully embarrassing. Apparently so.” Alec wanted nothing more than to wipe the grin that he knew full well was there off of Magnus’s smug face.

“You didn’t call because of that,” he muttered, trying to keep his tone relatively normal. He would have escaped to the bathroom, but since he was sat between the window and Jace, he couldn’t escape. And besides, if he ran off to the bathroom to take a call from his boyfriend, the other two would only assume the worst. “Magnus, come on.” He tried to keep the pleading tone out of his voice, and wasn’t sure he really succeeded. He sighed heavily. “I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I… I _can’t_.”

“Why not?”

Alec opened his mouth to reply, but didn’t know what to say. After barely a second he was startled when Isabelle reached over to snatch the phone from his hand.

“Hey!” He tried to grab it back, but Isabelle leaned away, dodging his hand easily.

“Hi Magnus, it’s Isabelle,” she said, her voice sweet. “Yeah, listen. Rune of hearing – ever heard of it?” Alec felt the blood drain from his face as Isabelle continued, her tone light and a rather fixed smile on her face. “Because Jace looks like he wants to impale himself with his own Seraph blade right now, and I – well, I never thought I’d hear anyone call themselves my brother’s ‘owner’.” Alec covered his face with his hands in utter embarrassment and shame. He just wanted to die right then and there, just wanted the ground to swallow him up and for him to never have to look anyone in the eye ever again. Even from here, he could hear Magnus roaring with laughter on the other end of the phone, and he groaned, sinking lower into his seat. He heard Kaelie, the waitress, come back with their orders, but didn’t look up at her or thank her as their food and drinks were set on the table. In fact, he suddenly felt a little bit sick.

“Hey, Alec.” He looked up at his sister through his fingers, and took his phone back, putting it back to his ear.

“Yes?” He asked weakly. Magnus was still chuckling.

“ _Please_ tell me you took a picture of Jace’s face?” He said. “It sounds hilarious.”

“This is the _opposite_ of hilarious,” said Alec through his teeth. “Why did you call?”

“Do you think you could pick up some cat food for the Chairman, sweetheart?” Asked the warlock brightly. “Make sure it’s not the dry stuff though, he hates that.”

Alec groaned softly, running a hand through his hair. “All that,” he said. “Just for _cat food_?”

“Well, yes.”

“For fuck’s sake, Magnus.” Alec sounded both tired and exasperated, and he sighed heavily.

“I’m sorry, darling,” Magnus chortled. “But come on, you have to admit you’ll laugh about this later.”

“No I won’t,” Alec protested. “I’ll see you later..”

“I love you~”

Alec simply grunted and hung up, shoving his phone back into his pocket and looking down at his plate of pie in faint disgust. “I’m not hungry,” he muttered, pushing the plate away.

“Well no, of course not,” said Isabelle, as though it was obvious. Alec raised an eyebrow at her. “I mean, Magnus probably fed you earlier,” she said, suppressing a small laugh. Alec resisted the urge to snap at her, and simply glared.

“Alright, I’m sorry.” She held her hands up. “I didn’t mean anything by it, lighten up.”

“I think I’m just going to go,” Alec muttered, shaking his head. Isabelle sighed.

“Well, call me later ok?” She said. “And you know I’m not really making fun of you, right?”

“Yeah, yeah,” he mumbled, standing up and ushering Jace out of the booth so he could get out. He grunted a brief goodbye before leaving the restaurant quickly, wanting to be alone.

He didn’t know what to think at times like this – on the one hand, this relationship was stressful. He couldn’t see his parents or Clary or anyone else without worrying about what he was showing – was there an uncovered bruise, a centimetre of collar showing, a red mark at one of his wrists from the rope or from cuffs? It was worrying and rather embarrassing, even when it was just Jace and Isabelle.

But then on the other hand, his life felt more exciting and interesting than ever. This was something that was completely new to him, and Alec would never admit to himself just how excited the entire concept of being submissive really made him. It felt _right_ , knowing in his heart that he belonged to Magnus, that he had someone who he could trust to take care of him. But then his old worry of what others would think of him crept up on him and seemed to ruin it all. That is, until he and Magnus were alone again. When they were alone together, it seemed that nothing could ever go wrong. Their relationship seemed perfect – more or less, anyway.

Of course, it had only been about a week since Magnus had suggested they try taking on their dominant and submissive roles permanently. Up until just then in the restaurant, things had been going pretty well, Alec had thought. With a small sigh, he took out his phone to text Magnus.

‘I’m sorry about before Sir. But you know I’m still bad with this whole thing in front of people though, whether they already know or not.’

Magnus replied in seconds – fast replies was definitely one of the best things about him, thought Alec with a small smile as he opened the response.

‘You could have used your safe word, pet. They wouldn’t have known what it meant and I wouldn’t have pressed you. Sorry for putting pressure on you though love x’

Shit, thought Alec. He actually hadn’t thought of that at all. ‘I keep forgetting I can safe word out of situations that aren’t sex.’ He replied truthfully. He had a feeling Magnus would find that amusing, as he headed into a store to grab the cat food for the Chairman. Since he was invisible to Mundanes and had no intention of showing himself, he simply left the money for the can of food on the counter, and left with it under his arm.

 

It took him a short while to reach Magnus’s apartment, and once he did he was rather tired. The sky outside was dimming, and he made his way over to the kitchen to put the cat food on the counter.

“Alec, is that you?” Came Magnus’s voice from the bathroom.

“Yeah, I got the cat food!” Alec called back, reaching down to pet the Chairman who had come out to greet him, rubbing against his legs and purring softly. He looked up when he heard footsteps, and blinked at Magnus who stood a couple of feet from him, a towel wrapped around his waist and the rest of his body dripping and shimmering from the shower. His black hair looked even darker than usual, the water helping it to stick up crazily. His golden eyes were bright, the cat pupils dilated, and he smiled.

“Ah good, you got the food,” he said. “Do you think you could put it into his bowl for me, pet? You just missed the shower, you could have joined me.” He gave a small chuckle. “Are you alright, darling?”

Alec gave a small smile, and nodded. With Magnus here, he suddenly felt much better than he had done earlier. “Yeah, I’m fine,” he said, unhooking his quiver and bow from his shoulder and going to set them down before he poured the cat food into the Chairman’s bowl.

“How are your siblings?” Asked Magnus, using another smaller towel to dry off his hair, which only made it stick up more, making him look comical. Alec held back a small laugh.

“They’re ok,” he said. “The same as ever, really.”

“I get the feeling we may be slowly driving the Herondale to insanity though,” said Magnus with a grin, as he dried off his body with the towel. “I wish I’d been there to see his face, poor boy.” He shook his head, turning and heading to the bedroom to put on some clothes. Alec rolled his eyes and set about getting food; he hadn’t eaten all day, and he was regretting leaving his pie at Taki’s now.

 

When Magnus re-entered the living room, Alec was sat on the sofa eating chocolate ice cream from the tub.

“Are you ok?” Asked Magnus. Alec looked up at him over his shoulder.

“Hm? Yeah, why?”

“Well, the only people I’ve seen eat ice cream like that are people post-breakup and girls who are having their time of the month,” said Magnus in amusement, plopping himself down beside Alec on the sofa. “And I clearly haven’t broken up with you, so..?”

“Magnus, that’s gross,” Alec complained, grimacing. “Stop trying to put me off.”

“Put you off what? I didn’t think ice cream took that much concentration,” Magnus said, raising his eyebrows. “Perhaps you can tell me something, Alec,” he said, his voice a little quieter. It was a very subtle change in tone, but it was enough to make Alec stop with his spoon buried in the ice cream. “Perhaps you’d like to explain why you haven’t uttered the word ‘Sir’ once since you’ve come home?”

Alec was silent for a moment, before covering his face with a hand quickly. “Shit! I’m sorry Sir,” he said quickly, looking at Magnus worriedly, his heart racing. He didn’t want another candle poured over him, he didn’t think he could take it again so soon. “I didn’t think-“

“No, you didn’t,” Magnus interrupted him. “I’ve been lenient with you so far, Alexander,” he said, reaching out to run a hand gently through Alec’s hair. “I don’t think you understand just _how_ lenient,” he added, giving Alec a look. “But you’re the one who told me you wanted me to take charge, so if I keep giving you second chances then I’m not doing my job. And _you’re_ not learning anything, either.” He reached over to take the tub of ice cream from Alec gently, and the Shadowhunter, bit his lip, unsure what to do or what Magnus was going to do. “On the floor, pet,” said Magnus, pointing to the wooden floor. “You can sit or kneel, I don’t mind.”

Alec hesitated for a second, before moving onto the floor. Was this it? This wasn’t too bad, he could deal with not being allowed on the sofa for a little bit. He felt Magnus’s hand on his hair, and leaned into the touch instinctively, his eyes falling shut.

“Now, pet,” he heard Magnus’s voice, quiet and very close to him, and opened his eyes to look up at him. The warlock’s face was just inches from his own, and Alec could feel Magnus’s warm breath as he exhaled. “While I’m sat on the sofa, or on any armchairs, you’ll sit on the floor. You are only allowed on the furniture when I'm not on it. That goes for today, tomorrow, the day after that, and the foreseeable future. Is that understood?”

Alec drew in a breath and nodded. “Yes, Sir,” he whispered.

“And since you forgot your manners earlier and didn’t correct yourself, you’ll be sleeping in here tonight.”

“Wh-what?” Alec blinked up at him in surprise.

“You don’t get the luxury of sleeping in your master’s bed until you can be a good pet, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice was low, but stern – truthfully, the warlock didn’t much like the thought of sleeping without Alec either, but he wasn’t in the mood to start doling out corporal punishment at this time of night. And besides, he’d just showered; he didn’t want to get sweaty again.

“I… Y-yes, Sir.” Alec dropped his gaze to the ground.

“And one more thing,” added Magnus. Alec’s eyes snapped back up to him. “If you touch yourself _at all_ tonight, pet, you won’t come for a week.”

Alec swallowed hard. “Wait, no sex for a week?” He asked weakly.

“Did I say no sex?” A mischievous glint appeared in Magnus’s eyes. “Oh, we’ll have sex. But you won’t be finishing, pet. I can promise you, it won’t be enjoyable for you. Trust me on that.” The expression on the man’s face told Alec that he was being completely serious, and the younger gave a small nod.

“I won’t touch myself, Sir.”

“Good boy. There won’t be second chances this time around, Alec. If you break the rules, you won’t enjoy your punishment.” Alec nodded silently in understanding, his mind racing as he wondered what else Magnus could possibly do to punish him. There was the wax, but Magnus wouldn’t do the same thing twice in a row, would he? Other than preventing Alec from orgasming, the Shadowhunter really had no idea what could happen to him if he broke the rules. Something in the back of his mind chided himself for getting excited at the thought, but in that moment all he could do was rest his head against Magnus’s legs, and close his eyes as he let the other stroke his hair gently. He would be good, he told himself. It was only one night - this would be easy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's punishment is a little too much for him to take this time.
> 
> ((I apologize for any spelling/grammar mistakes! ;o; orz))

It was cold without Magnus. Alec was used to warm arms around him, to Magnus’s breath tickling the back of his neck, to their legs tangled together under the covers. But the sofa was too small to fit his lanky body on completely, so his legs hung off the end awkwardly and he was only half-covered with the throw that Magnus kept on one of the armchairs.

He couldn’t sleep. It felt like he had been trying for hours, and it just wasn’t working. He wished he was in bed with Magnus, and exhaled heavily against the fabric of the sofa. This wasn’t fair…

Then again, he thought, he supposed it _was_ fair. He’d broken the rules, after all. And Magnus had said he’d been being too lenient with Alec as of late.

The Shadowhunter sighed and sat up, running a hand through his hair and yawning widely. His knees ached from having been bent uncomfortably for so long, his body not used to being so scrunched up. He thought about going to the bedroom and just asking to sleep in the bed anyway, but he knew Magnus would say no. With a shiver, Alec grabbed the throw and wrapped it around his shoulders. He had never really appreciated how warm the bed was before, he realised. He lay back down, curling into a ball, and bit his lip as his mind wandered. He found himself thinking about Magnus, about Magnus whispering dirty things into his ear, the warlock’s firm hands running over his body, pinching and stroking, and those teeth at his throat, biting and grazing the skin, marking Alec as his.

What was he doing? He couldn’t start thinking about that now, not when he was supposed to not be touching himself! But there was nothing else to do, and it was impossible for Alec to sleep now. He groaned quietly against the cushions on the sofa as he rolled onto his stomach, his body hot from arousal as he remembered how it felt when Magnus was inside him, the painful stretch which was so worth it when he felt so full, the feeling of white-hot pleasure and the knot that formed in his stomach just before he came, body covered in sweat and pressed up against Magnus’s…

“Shit,” Alec muttered, panting softly. He gripped the sofa as he restrained himself from reaching down to pull his pyjama trousers out of the way and grip his now hardened length, his hips involuntarily bucking against the material of the sofa. The boy let out a soft gasp, his nails digging into the sofa, but barely two minutes had passed before his resolve snapped and he reached down desperately to touch himself, turning onto his back and spreading his legs a little as he pumped his swollen erection frantically, letting his head fall back from the pleasure as a sigh of relief fell from his lips, his eyes closed as he felt his pleasure building, coiling in his stomach. For a brief second he thought about stopping, trying to calm himself down and going to sleep. But that idea was quickly dismissed – he had already started now, there was no way he could stop. It wouldn’t be worth it to stop, when he was already touching himself.

It was only when he had released his load onto his own stomach with a strangled moan, and the pleasure clouded his mind with a hazy fog of exhaustion, that Alec was able to finally sleep.

 

*      *      *

 

“Alexander.”

The word was sharp, cutting through Alec’s subconscious and jolting him awake immediately. He blinked up at Magnus rapidly, trying to force himself wide awake. He must have slept later than usual, he thought to himself. Well, he _had_ fallen sleep late last night.

“Mag- Uh, Sir?” He asked, catching himself as Magnus’s eyes narrowed, the pupils slits as his steely gaze bore down into Alec.

“What,” said the warlock, his voice deadly calm. “Is that?” He pointed to Alec’s stomach, and the Shadowhunter looked, his throat going dry. He opened his mouth to explain, but no words came out.

His essence had dried on his stomach, the white liquid turning crusty and rather sour-smelling, sticking to his skin and to the throw that Alec still had partially over himself. “I-I’m sorry Sir,” he started hurriedly. “I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.” He looked up at Magnus, barely daring to move. “I’m sorry,” he said again, his heart pounding in his ears.

“Alec.” To Alec’s surprise, Magnus didn’t sound furious, or annoyed. The older man leaned down to take hold of Alec’s chin, tilting the other’s face up slightly. Alec watched those slitted pupil dilate slightly, the gold eyes searching for something in the blue, before Magnus spoke seriously, his words low and deliberate. “I am _very_ disappointed in you.” Alec swallowed hard, eyes wide as he gazed up at the other. Magnus looked extremely unthreatening in his current state – bedhead, pyjama trousers, silk dressing gown undone to show off his bare chest – and yet this defeated tone and expression made Alec feel as though he had just kicked a puppy.

“Sir, I’m sorry,” he whispered, genuinely feeling awful. Magnus had trusted him to be good on his own for one night and he had betrayed that trust. He ducked his head in shame, his cheeks a rosy pink.

“Stand up,” said Magnus, straightening up and stepping back with a sigh. “You’re going to have a slice of toast and a glass of water, then you’re going to come into the bedroom, understood? And no touching your mess.”

Alec couldn’t look Magnus in the eye – he simply nodded silently, and muttered “yes, Sir.”

 

When Alec entered the bedroom meekly, Magnus appeared to have just finished dressing, wearing a tank top and a simple pair of jeans. The top showed off his muscled arms and rather trim form – Magnus’s body wasn’t perfect, but it was damn close in Alec’s opinion. Not that he supposed that mattered right then, though.

“Um, Sir?” He asked. Magnus turned around, his eyes looking Alec up and down quickly, taking in the messed hair and the apprehensive expression and the cum-stained abs and pyjama pants.

“Come here, Alexander.” Magnus moved to stand at the foot of the bed, and Alec walked to stand in front of him, keeping his eyes on the ground. Hearing Magnus call him by his full name always seemed to add an air of formality to the situation, however now it made Alec feel more like a naughty school boy – and not the good sort. “Did you enjoy yourself last night, then?” Asked Magnus. Alec’s stomach dropped, and he opened his mouth wordlessly, keeping his head down. He didn’t know what to say.

“I…” There was a pause – it wouldn’t do Alec any good to lie now, he thought to himself. “Yes, Sir,” he muttered.

“Was it worth your punishment?”

Alec looked up at the other, his expression worried. “What’s my punishment?” He asked; he had a feeling that it might be a little more than a week without orgasming.

“I asked if this was worth being punished, Alexander.” Magnus nodded to the dried cum on Alec’s front, and the Shadowhunter shook his head.

“No, Sir,” he mumbled, hanging his head once more. There was silence for a moment, as Magnus regarded his submissive.

“How do you feel about being caned, pet?” Alec lifted his head once more to look up at Magnus, unsure what to say.

“Caned, Sir..?”

“Yes. Do you feel like you deserve that?” Alec had never been caned before, and wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He assumed it would hurt though, but he could deal with that, he told himself. He gave a small nod.

“Yes, Sir.”

“Alright. I want you to strip, pet, and bend over. Lean your hands on the footboard of the bed.”

Alec hurried to comply, pulling off his dirty pants so he was wearing only his collar, and bending over like Magnus had ordered. He was nervous, his legs feeling like jelly and his heart racing. His insides felt as though they had been turned to liquid, though that was probably because he had no idea what to expect. He kept his head down as he heard Magnus moving, presumably to go and get the cane – Alec hadn’t even known they _had_ a cane. He jumped a little when he felt a gentle hand on his back.

“Breathe, pet,” came Magnus’s voice. Alec inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly. “Now I’m going to hit you five times, right here.” He touched Alec gently with two fingers, at the place where Alec’s ass met the back of his thigh. “And I want you to count.”

Alec gave a small nod of understanding, though part of him was confused. Only five? He had been expecting twenty, or something to that effect. Five didn’t seem so bad – maybe his main punishment would just be going without an orgasm for the week, after all. Alec braced himself as he felt the cold wooden stick tapping against the back of his thighs lightly. For a split second he thought that this would be it, until he felt the wood hit against his bare skin properly. The pain was sharp, much sharper than he had expected, and he gasped, crying out in pain. His knuckles whitened as his grip on the footboard of the bed tightened, and he tensed all over, trying somehow to expel the pain from himself.

“Count, Alexander,” came Magnus’s commanding tone. Alec inhaled shakily.

“One, Sir.” His voice was a little more breathless than he had expected, and suddenly five swats of the cane didn’t seem like such a small punishment anymore. Thank god it wasn’t twenty.

“Good boy.” The praise helped just a little, and Alec braced himself for the second blow.

The second seemed to hit in exactly the same place as the first, and already Alec felt as though it would break the skin. His body jolted forward suddenly, and he trembled, his back arching as he tried simultaneously to stay still and squirm away from the pain. He had to be good and take his punishment, he had to…

“T-two, Sir.” Alec could feel his eyes prickling with tears, and he clenched his teeth determinedly, glaring at his straining white knuckles as he tried to force his body to do as he wanted. He could hear Magnus getting ready for the third hit, and inhaled shakily through his nose, his muscles tense.

The third hit was worse, once again. A sharp stinging sensation was spreading down his thighs and over his ass like warm liquid, and he was sure raised welts were visible already. It elicited a hoarse scream from Alec, and the boy almost felt his knees buckle beneath him. Before Magnus could do or say anything, Alec found himself shaking his head vigorously, a few tears having escaped down his cheeks.

“N-no! No, Pa.. Paris, Paris,” he said, the words tumbling out before he could think twice. He straightened up shakily and reached a hand back to touch his ass, which was burning and stinging more than he felt like it should be. He had only taken three swats, surely it shouldn’t hurt _that_ much?

He felt something soft surrounding him all of a sudden, and blinked in surprise – he hadn’t noticed Magnus conjure up a blanket from somewhere, but the warlock was wrapping it around Alec’s shoulders gently, the cane now nowhere in sight.

“Alec?” Magnus’s voice was soft, gentle. The disappointed, commanding tone from earlier was gone. “Sweetheart, are you ok?” He stroked Alec’s cheek gently. “Talk to me, darling.”

Alec took a moment to find words, and shook his head. “I-I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Hey now, you have nothing to apologize for. Come here.” Magnus wrapped his arms around his boyfriend gently, kissing Alec’s dark hair and rubbing his back. Alec leaned against Magnus’s shoulder, closing his eyes as he tried to collect himself.

“I couldn’t do it..” He whispered, his fists clenched. Some Shadowhunter he was, he thought to himself. He couldn’t even take a small caning.

“I know, darling,” Magnus murmured. “And it’s ok. You needed to stop, so we stopped. I’m not going to make you finish the punishment, ok?” He stroked Alec’s hair gently. “Do you want to lie down, love?” He asked. Alec nodded, still feeling rather useless.

“Ok..”

It took a few moments, but Magnus managed to get him and Alec into the bed, half-sat up in a position that wasn’t painful to Alec. The Shadowhunter sat on a small pile of two pillows which helped a little, and Magnus held him close, tracing small circles on the other’s back. He had cleaned Alec up in seconds, so that hadn't been an issue.

“Was it… Was it meant to hurt that much?” Alec asked after a minute or so, his voice quiet. His head was resting on Magnus’s shoulder, and he could feel the warlock’s cheek against his hair.

“Well, caning _is_ rather painful,” Magnus murmured. “But don’t worry, you don’t have any marks from that. None that will last more than today, anyway.”

Alec frowned. “Really?” He asked. It had felt so much worse than that – Magnus nodded, however.

“Yes, sweetheart. There’s just a red patch – no blood, no welt, you’ll be good as new by tomorrow if you don’t want to use a rune.” He kissed Alec’s hair gently.

“Oh…” Alec’s tone was surprised, and he was quiet for a few moments. “Am I weak?” He asked quietly, his gaze avoiding Magnus completely.

“No.” Alec was surprised at the conviction in the other’s tone, and he turned his head to look up at the warlock with a small frown. “Alec, of course you’re not weak,” said Magnus, pressing a soft kiss to Alec’s forehead. “You’re a Shadowhunter, sweetheart.”

“But I couldn’t even handle a caning…” Alec muttered, looking dismayed.

“You’re not weak,” said Magnus again. “Alec, do you know how strong you have to be to give yourself to someone? And not because you felt pressured, or because you had no choice. To willingly give yourself to someone you love, to trust them with every piece of you, it takes a lot of strength, not to mention a strong will. And not only do you have those, you have respect for yourself – you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle anymore, so you spoke up. And for that, I’m very proud of you.” Magnus gave a soft smile, and pecked Alec on the lips lightly. The boy’s own lips twitched up slightly in response.

“I… Thank you, Sir,” he whispered. “So you’re not mad at me anymore?” He asked quietly, looking worried again. Magnus gave a small, wry smile.

“Well, maybe I’ll shorten your chastity to three days, rather than a whole week,” he said. “Start you off small.” He brushed Alec’s hair back gently. “Is caning going to go on your list of limits, then?” He asked. Alec hesitated, before nodding. He didn’t think he could go through that again. “Alright.” Magnus didn’t sound disappointed or angry. He simply ran his hand soothingly through Alec’s hair, slowly and rhythmically, a small smile on his face and his gaze tender. Alec let out a breath as he settled into his master’s arms, closing his eyes as he relaxed and wincing slightly when he shifted involuntarily, his behind stinging sharply. “Comfortable, pet?” Asked Magnus quietly.

“Mhm. Yes, Sir,” Alec murmured. Despite the burning sting where the cane had hit him, Alec was almost completely at ease, resting against Magnus with one arm draped over the warlock’s warm chest, which rose and fell slowly. The sound of Magnus’s breathing was soothing, and Alec found himself drifting off a little as he concentrated on it. Magnus smiled fondly, holding his pet close.

“Good boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter guys! ^^"  
> If anyone has any suggestions/requests for other chapters, then feel free to comment~ I love hearing feedback from you all! ^¬^
> 
> Fun fact: Their safeword is Paris because I wanted to have something that was vaguely connected to Camille, who is in fact French ^u^


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's in this chapter? Seeeeeeeeeex  
> Also a blowjob sooo  
> Someone requested Alec being teased for a whole chapter with possible sub-space, so here you go, enjoy fellow pervs! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I did check this whole chapter so if there are still mistakes then wow I'm so sorry, I tried D: )

Once Alec had calmed down completely from having had to safe word out of their scene, he asked Magnus to extend the chastity punishment back to a week. It wasn’t that he _wanted_ it, exactly – it was more a test of strength. He had never had to back out of something like that before; he wasn’t going to have Magnus making things easier for him, as though he couldn’t handle it. He _could_ , he told himself. He would make himself handle it, for Magnus but also for himself. After some thought, Magnus agreed, though he assured Alec that it wasn’t bad if he couldn’t do it.

“I don’t want to give you too much more than you can handle,” he said, light fingers brushing over Alec’s collar. “We have to take this a bit at a time, that’s how you get better at it.”

Alec knew that, of course. But still – the faster he could improve, the better. The faster he could learn restraint for Magnus, the better it would make him feel.

 

 

Alec woke early in the morning to shower, leaving Magnus snoring in bed. The smell of sandalwood helped to soothe him a little and wake him up, and the hot water relaxed the tension in his muscles.

When he entered the bedroom again, Chairman Meow had stolen his place beside Magnus on the bed, and the cat was stretched out selfishly on the duvet, the tip of his tail twitching from side to side.

As Alec dried himself off and dressed Magnus grunted, turning his head to the side as he woke slowly, blinking over at Alec with sleepy golden eyes.

“Morning,” Alec greeted him with a small, amused smile. “Sir,” he added. He still wasn’t used to using that in normal conversations; it felt strange. Magnus smiled sleepily.

“How long have you been awake?” He asked, voice still thick with sleep.

“About half an hour. It’s eight.”

The warlock groaned, hiding his face in the pillows. “You’re such a weirdo…” He mumbled - Alec wasn’t sure if he was supposed to hear or not. He laughed anyway, shaking his head.

"I'll take that as a compliment, Sir," he said, pulling on one of his sweaters and running a hand through his wet hair. His phone and stele were still atop the dresser - he had taken them when he had left the apartment those few times, but he didn't feel the need to carry them around with him constantly anymore, keeping them in his pocket at all times even when he wasn't going out anywhere.

Magnus propped his head up on his elbow, regarding his boyfriend for a long moment. "How're you feeling?" He asked. Alec shrugged.

"Uh, good," he said. "I'm ok. Why?"

"Still determined not to come for a week?" A small smirk played around Magnus's lips, and Alec suppressed a smile.

"Mhm. Yes, Sir." Alec smoothed out his sweater and grabbed a brush to run it through his hair. "I'll be able to do it," he assured the other.

"Alright. What's on the agenda for today, then?" Asked Magnus, rolling onto his back and yawning. Chairman Meow climbed onto the warlock's chest and curled up, purring softly. Alec snorted, but couldn't really blame the cat - Magnus _did_ always seem to be comfortably warm. And his chest was quite nice to sleep on, too. Alec shrugged.

"I don't know, Sir," he said, setting the brush down and mussing his hair again with a hand, pulling a face at himself in the mirror before turning to look at Magnus. "I didn't really have any plans. Did you?"

Magnus stroked the Chairman slowly, long fingers threading through the cat's fur as he thought for a moment, his lips pursed. "Well, you seem _very_ determined to go through with this restraint thing," he said after a moment. "I think I'd like to test that."

Alec looked amused. "For the whole day?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure, why not? You can be teased for that long, right?" Magnus grinned mischievously.

"But I'm still going to need to do things, you know? Like eat, and stuff?" Alec wasn't really sure what Magnus meant by 'the whole day'. "Do you mean you want to leave me tied up like you did that one time?" He asked, but the warlock shook his head.

"No, no, I want to do it differently this time," he said. "Your hands will be restrained still, and you're going to have a ring on like last time, but you'll be able to walk like that, right? I'll just have to feed you is all. Do you like grapes?" The man grinned, and Alec wasn't entirely sure it was normal for someone to look so happy about something like that. Then again, the idea _did_ seem very appealing. Though that seemed to be the problem - ideas sounded terribly appealing and Alec found the thoughts very arousing, but actually _doing_ them was an entirely different thing. Alec had the feeling that though he wanted very much to agree to this, it would end up being a mild form of torture. Or maybe not so mild.

"So, what will _you_ be doing then?" He asked. Magnus smiled.

"You just leave that to me, sweet pea," he said.

"We talked about this, no sweet pea." Alec shook his head, and Magnus chuckled.

"Alright, alright. I think it's cute, though."

"It's weird, I'm not a vegetable." Magnus stifled a laugh, and moved the Chairman off of his chest to stand up. He wore only pyjama pants, and grinned at Alec as he unhooked his dressing gown from the door, slipping it on.

"How do omelettes sound?" He asked. "Or would you rather pancakes this morning, pet?"

Alec shrugged. "Whatever you like, Sir," he said. "I'll make the coffee though."

Magnus smiled. "Wonderful answer."

 

 

Breakfast a lot of the time was a tired affair - the sun streaking in through the blinds, throwing strips of golden light over the floorboards of the apartment. The soft purring of the Chairman, who usually curled up in a stray patch of light on the counter or with his side pressed against the warm coffee machine. And Magnus, who was usually half-asleep until his shower or coffee - whichever came first - golden eyelids drooping and voice thick with sleep. Usually Alec felt out of place in mornings like that, himself being the only truly awake thing in the apartment. This morning though, felt different. There was a certain energy in the air, like crackling electricity, excitement. It happened on mornings where they had agreed to do something that day - mornings where Alec knew that soon he would be surrendering himself to Magnus, as he'd become used to. Whether he was used to it or not though, each time still felt like the first. The anticipation beforehand, the rush of nerves and adrenaline, the pounding pulse and squirming insides. Maybe that was what Alec liked about it. It was like getting a small thrill, but he knew each time that he was completely safe with Magnus.

The warlock teased Alec throughout breakfast, (which had turned out to be small piles of pancakes, cream and blueberries for each of them) - just small things, like brushing against him as he set the plates on the table, standing close behind him at the coffee maker, looking at him in _that_ way as they ate, in the way that made Alec want to rip the other man's clothes off right then and there. That and the images that wouldn't get out of his head had Alec half-hard at the table, unable to help it despite crossing his legs in an attempt to hide it.

"You might want to find a rune to stop your arms from cramping," said Magnus conversationally. "They're going to be tied behind you for almost the whole day, darling." He smiled as he finished his pancakes.

"I'm guessing you're going to be using the blue rope again, Sir?" Asked Alec. He had seen a couple of different colours in the drawer, but the blue seemed to be Magnus's favourite.

"Well it _does_ bring out your eyes," he said. "I want my pet to be as beautiful as possible when he's begging me to come." He grinned, and Alec's heart seemed to stutter. The boy swallowed hard, feeling heat rising to his face.

"Should I, uh, do you want me to go wait in the bedroom?" He asked nervously. Magnus's expression softened at Alec's pink cheeks - he was too cute, for God's sake.

"You can go and strip for me pet, I want you naked," said Magnus, twirling his fork between his fingers. "And where's your collar?"

"Huh? Oh, I took it off to shower, I must have forgotten to put it back on. Sorry, Sir."

"It's alright, just put it on once you're ready, ok?"

Alec nodded and smiled, standing up and hurrying to the bedroom. He already wanted to touch himself and they hadn't even started yet, he all of a sudden had no idea how he was going to last for a whole seven days. Well, having his hands tied would help at least, he thought to himself. He pulled off his sweater and shirt, folding them and grabbing his stele. Cramping arms or not, he was going to need some inhuman stamina to get through today.

 

When Magnus entered the bedroom, Alec was wearing his collar and sitting on the bed, a new rune etched on the curve of his shoulder, standing out against his pale skin. "Are you sure about this for a whole day, Sir?" He asked, watching as Magnus headed over to the drawers. "I mean, it's pretty early right now. That's a lot of hours."

"Are you not sure?" Asked Magnus, raising an eyebrow. He took out the bundle of rope and made a gesture with his finger. "Stand up, pet. Turn around." Alec did as he was told, and Magnus positioned his arms behind his back, the hands just above the bent elbows, holding onto his biceps. "Are you sure you want to this, pet?" Magnus repeated. Alec nodded.

"I- Yeah, I'm just thinking it might be boring for you is all, it's not like I can really do anything tied up..." He muttered. Magnus smirked, though Alec didn't see.

"Oh, sweetheart. There are a _lot_ of things you can do tied up," he murmured, lips brushing against Alec's ear. The Shadowhunter shivered lightly, closing his eyes as he felt Magnus begin to wrap the length of rope around his arms, making sure they were securely held behind him. It took a good minute or two - Magnus seemed to be taking care in his work, as he always liked to do. Alec wondered what the knots looked like, what pattern the intricately twined ropes made. Magnus tied the last knot before placing a kiss on the younger male's shoulder. Alec gave a small smile, opening his eyes and turning his head to look at Magnus.

"Is it tight enough, pet?"

Alec nodded. "Yes, Sir."

"Good boy." Magnus glanced down and chuckled. "It doesn't take much to get you excited, does it sweetheart?" Alec didn't look down at himself but he looked away as he flushed. He could feel how hard he was, but how was he supposed to help it? Magnus was too good at this. "Come on pet, on the bed." Since Alec couldn't position himself well with no arms, balance rune or not, Magnus helped him onto the bed, his knees bent under him with his ass in the air and his cheek resting on the sheets. His hair fell over his forehead and he kept his thighs apart as he felt Magnus's lithe hands on his ass, rubbing and massaging gently. Alec didn't hear Magnus move to pick up their lube, but he felt the cold wetness of the liquid as it was rubbed against his entrance.

"Relax, pet," Magnus murmured softly. Alec let out a soft noise, letting his eyes fall shut and trying his best to relax his body. The position wasn't the most comfortable, but the runes he had used helped make his body more durable, so it wasn't really so bad.

It didn't take Magnus long to prepare Alec; the Shadowhunter had been stretched so much recently that it was becoming somewhat easier for him to bear now.

By the time Alec's hole was full of three of Magnus's fingers, thrusting and curling inside of him, he was groaning softly against the bedsheets, his body squirming and his chest rising and falling quickly against the bedsheets as he panted.

"Want more?" Asked Magnus. Alec could hear the smirk in his voice, that sly tone, and he inhaled shakily, nodding.

"Y-yes, Sir," he gasped. "Please, yes..." Magnus could see how Alec's length was strained, swollen and slightly red at the tip as it hung between the other's shivering thighs. He knew that if Alec was unbound and alone, the boy would have started touching himself by now.

"Are you not full enough, pet?" Asked Magnus, his tone playful. Alec's breathing was ragged and uneven, biceps standing out as he pulled unconsciously against the rope binding his arms. Magnus spread out his fingers inside the other, earning a low moan from the squirming Shadowhunter. "My, someone's certainly greedy this morning." Magnus sounded amused, and he added a fourth finger. Alec inhaled sharply, bucking his hips automatically against the fingers. He could feel himself leaking precum onto the sheets already, and he whimpered in frustration - he _needed_ something touching him, he couldn't stand the complete lack of friction.

"Nnh, please Sir..." He groaned weakly, his brow furrowed and his eyes closed, lips parted from the pleasure.

"Please what, pet?" Asked Magnus, thrusting his fingers deep and slow. "What is it you want?"

"I... I need you to touch me Sir, _please,"_ Alec all but moaned. But Magnus wasn't going to give his pet what he wanted so easily this time.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen, pet." A whine left Alec's throat as he felt the fingers being pulled from him, felt himself become empty once more, and his hips continued to buck in a blind attempt at gaining some sort of relief. But of course, there was none. Alec jolted and let out a soft yelp as he felt a sharp smack to his stretched ass, and he heard Magnus moving behind him. Even with no blindfold he couldn't see behind himself all that well - if his hands had been untied he might have been able to prop himself up on his elbows to look, but as it was he could do nothing but keep still and beg and hope that Magnus would humour him.

A moment passed, in which Alec heard the warlock pulling off his pants, and felt strong, familiar hands on his hips. He bit his lip to suppress a soft noise when he felt Magnus's hard length pressing against his entrance.

"I won't do anything until you beg, pet."

Alec hesitated - he could beg when he wasn't being asked to, but when he was specifically told to he found himself feeling rather stupid. It didn't make much sense, really - he needed to let go.

"Please, Sir," he said quietly. He wiggled his hips a little against the other's cock. "Please, I-I want it."

"Want what, pet?" Alec groaned quietly as Magnus squeezed his ass sharply.

"I want you to fuck me Sir, please." There was silence for a moment, before Alec felt Magnus crouch down again. "Wait-"

"Not good enough, Alexander." Alec's eyes widened when he felt something else at his ass - was that Magnus's tongue? They had never really been the most enthusiastic couple when it came to giving each other oral, but Alec had to admit it _did_ feel good. The Shadowhunter found himself moaning and panting into the sheets as Magnus's cool tongue ran over his ass, circled his entrance, and pushed inside him without hesitation, burying inside him and rubbing at his walls. It was certainly different from having a plug inside him, or fingers, but it definitely wasn't bad. Alec whimpered softly as his own cock strained and twitched even more; if Magnus kept this up, Alec was going to come purely from having his ass toyed with.

"B-by the Angel Sir, _please,"_ Alec groaned weakly. "Fuck, please, please fuck me, I need it, please!"

Magnus let out a small noise as he pulled away from the other's ass. "There's my little slut," he murmured, standing and rubbing his length against Alec's hole once more. "You're going to be a good boy for me then, hm? You need to come, you tell me."

Alec nodded quickly, rubbing his ass against Magnus's length. "I-I will Sir, just please!"

Magnus gave a low chuckle, before pushing into Alec with a groan; even after being prepared and stretched, Alec was just the perfect tightness. Alec bit down on the duvet to try and stifle his desperate moan, feeling the muscles inside himself clenching around the intrusion and causing him to leak even more precum onto the bed below himself.

"S-Sir, I'm... I-I'm already close!" He cried breathlessly, his voice slightly muffled by the duvet. He didn't know how he was so close to orgasm after such a short time - maybe it was because it was early? Or maybe it was just because of the teasing; Magnus still hadn't touched Alec's throbbing length, and it was becoming torturous. Alec's body was covered in sweat, and he was panting harshly through his teeth from the pleasure and the teasing, his eyes shut tight and his face set in an almost determined, almost pained expression. He wouldn't come this time, he wouldn't let himself come, he would be good for Magnus and he would do as he was told. It all sounded easy enough, until the situation actually arose. But no, he could _do_ this.

For a second Alec thought he had got lucky, since he felt something on his erection. But he was disappointed when he simply felt the constricting ring that had been strapped to the base, stopping him from reaching that place where he so badly needed to be.

When Magnus began to thrust after a second, pulling out almost all the way and slamming back in, Alec couldn't hold back a moan louder than his last ones. He could hear Magnus above him, grunting and moaning softly, and he could feel the warlock's hands on him, feel them holding onto his hips tightly, the nails digging in, feel one of them slapping his ass every few thrusts, causing his back to arch and his body to tense and his ass to tighten momentarily around Magnus's cock. The sensation was heady and strong, enveloping his body and pulling him under. Not that he tried to fight it, of course. The ring around his throbbing length was becoming uncomfortable but Alec certainly wasn't complaining. His shining skin was flushed, his eyes almost closed and slightly out of focus and his cheek pressed up against the bed as Magnus fucked him into the sheets. His brain felt like an addled mess, each thrust sending him further and further over the edge. His body trembled, made worse by the building sensation in his groin that he knew wouldn't be relieved anytime soon. He wanted so badly to reach that peak, that climax, but at the same time he didn't want to at all, and he was glad he wouldn't. He couldn't physically touch himself - he was leaving it all up to Magnus. He was under the warlock's control, and very happily so - as far as Alec was concerned, he and Magnus were the only two people in the entire world. There was only this room, only this feeling of frustrating, torturous, white-hot pleasure, only the noises of skin slapping against skin, and voices that were drunk on each other. The only thing that mattered was that he did as Magnus said, that he pleased the warlock and that he gave himself over completely.

Alec could hear himself moaning, and hear Magnus moaning too. The warlock's moans were low and husky, and the sound went straight to Alec's crotch like everything else seemed to be doing right then.

"S-Sir!" He moaned, his voice cracking. "Pl... Please!" He didn't know what exactly he was begging for - more? To finish? Because he was quite sure that wouldn't happen.

"You're not coming pet, you know that," Magnus grunted. "Fuck..." Alec heard Magnus groan, and knew the other was going to come soon. It was hard to focus, but Alec still felt it when Magnus released inside him, pulling out with a soft grunt. Alec's body physically needed release by this point - he was trembling hard, his muscles tense and pronounced under the taut skin and his breath coming quick and shallow, his knuckles white as he gripped his own upper arms tightly behind his back.

He felt Magnus run his fingers down his spine, and shivered lightly. He felt the ropes on his arms shift, and gasped when Magnus pulled him up, lifting his body up off the bed so he was kneeling up. His head fell forward and he groaned softly, pulling in a shaky breath. He could feel Magnus's seed trickling slowly down his thighs, and he let out a soft noise, biting his lower lip. He wanted to beg Magnus for his orgasm, but he felt too out of it to be able to form words. He simply groaned lowly, looking down at himself, at his reddened, straining member. He felt as though he might explode - could he really carry this on for a whole week? His legs felt weak and Magnus's soft words were lost on his ears, but he stood shakily when he was pulled up, and the warlock lead him to the bathroom. The shower was turned on and Magnus's hands were gentle on Alec's body as they washed him. The light pressure of the water on Alec's length made the Shadowhunter whimper softly, closing his eyes in need, but Magnus was careful not to add to the pressure, only washing where he needed to. Alec didn't notice the spell that kept the rope binding his arms dry, and didn't even register the fact that his arms had gone rather numb by now. His need for release was consuming his mind, as well as the need to hold back, to do as Magnus had said. He wouldn't fail his punishment this time, he would prove himself. Maybe if he proved himself like this, Magnus would collar him properly. Magnus would be proud that he had managed to hold back for a whole week, and he'll have proved that he had the self control to be good. It was important that he went through with it, and that he saw it to the end. Otherwise he wouldn't forgive himself. It was one thing to fail a punishment once, but three times?

 

Alec's eyes fluttered open as Magnus helped him from the shower - Alec hadn't noticed the water stop - and he watched, only half-there, as the warlock dried him off with a towel. The younger man swayed slightly on his feet, unsteady while he was overwhelmed with the physical need to come and the mental need to obey his Master. Of course, Magnus was the most important thing, but he _needed_ it...

"Alec?" Magnus's voice sounded too quiet, as though Alec's head had been plunged underwater. It took a moment for him to focus his swimming gaze on the warlock, who stroked Alec's cheek gently with his thumb. "How are you feeling?"

Alec was quiet for a moment, his breathing still a little harder than normal, his hair wet and his heart beating fast, and he opened his mouth to reply but couldn't seem to find any words. He looked down at himself, pressing his lips together to suppress a whimper - it was starting to hurt, not being able to come. It was uncomfortable and he needed it more than anything, but if he begged for it then Magnus would be disappointed. Alec blinked rapidly as he felt his face heating up and the backs of his eyes prickling a little from the sheer physical strain, and he stumbled slightly when he felt Magnus leading him out of the bathroom, into the living room of the apartment. The environment was fairly new to Alec in this state - they had never really had sex in the living room before, and Alec had certainly never been tied up in here before. Magnus sat on the sofa and lowered Alec to the floor gently, where he shuffled closer to Magnus and rested his head on the warlock's knee, his eyes closing. Alec wasn't very observational of his surroundings right now but the least he needed was Magnus. He needed closeness to him, needed to feel him somehow. Alec wasn't blindfolded but it felt almost as though if he couldn't feel Magnus then the warlock may as well not be there at all.

Alec felt Magnus's fingers threading through his hair slowly, and heard his low voice close to his ear. "Alec, pet, I need you to relax," he said. "Take deep, slow breaths, alright?" Magnus knew that if Alec couldn't calm his body somehow, he probably wasn't going to return to any regular headspace for a while. Finishing usually helped to start bringing him out, and since he wasn't going to be doing that then he would need to come out himself.

 

It took several minutes of slow breathing and Magnus's arm around him gently, the hand still in his hair, for Alec to force his erection down almost completely. It was near impossible to stop thinking about, but Magnus's voice and hands gave him a distraction for as long as he needed, thankfully. Alec leaned back against Magnus's legs, keeping his eyes closed for another few minutes, before he looked up at the warlock.

"How are you feeling, pet?" Asked Magnus quietly. Alec swallowed dryly.

"I..." Alec was silent for a moment, before just shaking his head slowly. "Could I have a drink, Sir?" He asked quietly. Magnus gave a soft smile and kissed Alec's head, nodding.

"Alright, sweetheart." A glass appeared in his hand and he helped Alec to drink carefully, making sure none spilt onto the rug beneath them. Once Alec was done, the glass simply vanished. Alec wondered in passing where the water was from, but said nothing. "So," said Magnus, reaching down to wrap his arms around Alec's shoulder, his hands resting near the younger's stomach since Alec had his back to Magnus still. "Do you think you'll be able to stand a week of this?" He asked. Alec bit his lip.

"I have to," he said quietly. "I won't fail you again, Sir." Magnus stroked Alec's cheek gently.

"You're a good boy, pet," he purred. "You've been good for me so far today, keeping your arms tied was a good idea. Is it uncomfortable?"

Alec shook his head. It wasn't exactly the most comfortable position, but it really wasn't so bad and Alec felt like he deserved it after failing self-restraint so easily before. He didn't think he would be able to physically hold back if he was untied.

Magnus moved so he was sat with his legs apart on either side of Alec, who leaned back onto the sofa, legs straight out in front of himself.

"Are you hungry yet?" Asked Magnus softly, stroking Alec's hair. Alec shook his head. "Good. Can you get on your knees for me, pet?" Alec looked up at him for a second, before bending his knees and shuffling into a kneeling position somewhat awkwardly, turning to face Magnus and looking up at him. Since Magnus hadn't been able to left alone just yet, the two of them were still naked. Magnus had considered dressing but had then thought that if he could walk around naked anywhere it should be at home. It wasn't as though his body wasn't great, after all.

Seeing Alec all red-faced and hard and moaning at any sort of contact to his cock wasn't something that Magnus had been able to ignore so easily, and the warlock was half-hard unintentionally, though he wasn't about to wait for it to go down like he usually tried to do.

"I want you to give me a blowjob, pet." He said. Alec had given oral sex maybe twice in their relationship so far, and it had been rather good - or at least, for Magnus it had. The warlock wasn't really sure how Alec felt about it, though he was certainly pleased when his pet shuffled closer to run his tongue up the underside of his length slowly. Magnus reached down to stroke Alec's hair gently, guiding the other's head as he wrapped his lips around the head of Magnus's length, sucking hard. Magnus let out a low groan through his teeth, pushing Alec's head down slowly, trying to resist the urge to buck up into his boyfriend's hot mouth as it took in more of his erection. Alec's tongue traced the veins on the underside and his teeth grazed the skin ever so lightly. Magnus inhaled sharply and gave a soft moan, sitting back on the sofa and letting his head fall back as Alec moved his head up and down his length slowly, throat muscles working as he tried to take the whole organ into his mouth and gagged a little.

Alec wasn't very used to this, but he wanted to be good at it for Magnus. He wanted to hear more of the warlock's moans and sighs, wanted to give him as much pleasure as he possibly could. He opened his eyes as he kept going to look up at the other's face, twisted in pleasure, and felt a flutter of pride in his stomach that he could do that. He moaned softly around Magnus's cock, sucking hard and pulling back to run his tongue over the head. It was a little harder than when he had done it before since he didn't have use of his hands this time, but he just concentrated on keeping his balance on his knees. He could feel his own length stirring with arousal for the second time that day, and breathed hard through his nose as he continued to move his head up and down, cheeks hollowing as he sucked, listening to Magnus pressing his lips together in an attempt to hold back his moans. Alec wished he wouldn't, he loved hearing Magnus.

"God, Alec..." He muttered, the hand in Alec's hair tightening its grip a little. Alec could feel the veins pulsing in his mouth, could feel how hard Magnus was and how close he was to the edge. Just a little more...

His breathing was hard through his nose, and he groaned in frustration as he felt himself now hard, hips twitching with need as he moved his head a little quicker on Magnus's length, wanting the other to finish. And sure enough Magnus came within seconds, a sharp moan leaving him as his hips bucked up once into Alec's mouth, causing the other to gag and cough a little, though he still managed to swallow most of Magnus's seed. It didn't particularly taste good, the bitterness and the unappetising texture, but Alec could handle it. He cleaned off Magnus's now soft member with his tongue, blue eyes dark and half-lidded, and a couple of stray lines of drool on his chin - he would have wiped it away but he had no hands, so he had to bear it. Magnus licked his lips and exhaled heavily, shutting his eyes briefly as he ran his fingers through Alec's hair. Alec rested his cheek on Magnus's thigh, trying his hardest to ignore his own hard-on as he looked up at the other.

"Mm, good boy," Magnus muttered after a moment, opening his eyes and smiling down at Alec. Alec's lips twitched up slightly at the corners at the praise, pleased that he seemed to have done a good job. "Looks like you enjoyed yourself," said Magnus, sitting up and looking down at Alec's erection. Alec felt his cheeks flush lightly.

"I suppose so, Sir," he mumbled. "I didn't mean, uh, I-I couldn't help it."

Magnus chuckled. "It's fine, pet." He reached down to wrap his hand around Alec's length, giving two slow, hard pulls. Alec gasped sharply, a moan tumbling from his lips before he could stop himself, and his hips bucked up into Magnus's hand of their own accord. To his disappointment though, Magnus simply moved his hand away.

"Sir, I need more, please," Alec begged. Magnus smiled, and stood.

"I'm going to get dressed, pet. Are you alright staying there or do you want to come?"

A soft whine left Alec's throat, and he hung his head. "I'll come with you, Sir," he said, standing a little shakily. It wasn't exactly the easiest thing in the world to walk with an erection, but Alec managed as he followed Magnus to the bedroom.

"You're sure those ropes are still ok, pet?" Asked Magnus, as he picked a pair of underwear out of the dresser. Alec nodded.

"They're fine, Sir," he assured Magnus, watching as the warlock pulled on the underwear and grabbed a pair of jeans.

"Alright, but tell me if they become uncomfortable, ok?" He said. "We can get you some fluffy handcuffs." He grinned, and Alec couldn't help a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir." Alec paused a moment, thinking. "Uh, Sir?" He asked quietly. "Are you... Are you going to fuck me again later?" The question was hesitant, and almost hopeful - Alec wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel, exactly; part of him - the masochistic part - wanted more, needed more. His body was still in that odd inbetween state of needing release yet not being quite at that point just yet. But another part of him didn't want to be teased anymore - it was draining for him, both physically and mentally, to have his body pushed to the limits and then denied what it needed more than anything. That part of him, in Alec's opinion, needed to be quiet.

Magnus chuckled softly as he pulled on a t-shirt. "Maybe, pet. But maybe I'll just leave you now for the day. You look uncomfortable." There was a vague smile tugging at his lips as he approached Alec, and reached down to run his fingers over the head of his pet's member. Alec let out a soft whimper.

"F-fuck, Sir, please..." He muttered, his body tensing and shuddering. "Please, I need more than that..."

"You'll get what I give you, Alec. Take it like a good boy, ok?" Magnus chuckled lightly. "Come on, you can sit by my feet while we have lunch, ok?" He brushed Alec's cheek with his thumb gently.

Alec sighed softly, glancing down at the floor before meeting Magnus's gaze. No matter how much Magnus teased and tortured him like this, no matter how much he was made to beg or squirm or moan, Alec knew he wanted it. It made his knees weak and his heart stutter, being owned like this. Alec had always been so preoccupied with being strong and putting across a respectable image of himself, he had never been able to give himself over to anything in this way before. He didn't know why he hadn't done it sooner.

He gave a small smile, his breathing through his nose slightly harder than usual from his arousal, which he was sure Magnus wouldn't let go away through the rest of the day. Maybe not throughout the whole week, even. The masochistic part of Alec didn't much want it to go away either.

"Ok, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feel free to leave me a request if there's anything in particular you'd like for these two ^^
> 
> I'm so happy you guys seem to be liking this fic so much! Seriously, every good comment makes me so ecstatic and proud and just wow, you people really like sex :'D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I love feedback so feel free to leave me a comment!
> 
> EDIT FOR 6TH AUGEST:: HEY SO THIS FIC HASN'T BEEN ABANDONED I PROMISE. A lot of things have been going on. I've been worrying about a lot of things, my girlfriend broke up with me very recently, and I just haven't been in a malec mood. HOWEVER chapter 9 has actually been in the work for a whiiiile, so it's definitely happening!  
> Last night I sort of rekindled my love for the ship by spending 2 hours on the malec tumblr tag and making a malec blog (youarethemagnusbaneofmyexistance.tumblr.com), soooooo yeah  
> I will try to update soon!  
> Sorry again, and thanks for understanding!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERE IT IS. THE WAY-TOO-LONG AWAITED NINTH CHAPTER. I WAS GONNA HAVE THIS OUT FOR CHRISTMAS I'M SO SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG GUYS.
> 
> So what's in this chapter? Alec's punishment finally comes to an end, there's a bit of public humiliation thrown in there, some cross-dressing, bondage, the odd insult, butt plugs, sex~~
> 
> And this chapter is BY FAR the longest of them all, I'm making up for having everyone wait so long. I'm sorryyyyy!!!!

The past five days had been quite the experience for Alec. Time had passed in slow, torturous, mind-numbing drags, with the occasional random burst where everything would pass in a blur of pleasure, before he would start to shiver and beg once again. Honestly, Alec couldn't decide whether or not he liked it - on the one hand it _was_ a punishment, and it was very draining to be brought to the edge over and over, his body wrung out and shivering uncontrollably only to be denied once again. But then on the other hand Alec couldn't stop himself from begging for it again and again, as though it was some sort of drug. This whole relationship was becoming rather addicting, but it didn't matter. This was the best Alec had felt in a long time, and Magnus knew it.

 

The first time Alec had slept tied up it had taken him much longer than usual to drift off; he hadn't been able to relax. It wasn't as though the ropes covered his body, or put him in an awkward position. It was only his wrists tied to the headboard of the bed, purely to keep him from touching himself subconsciously. As the week progressed, however, it became easier for him. It was easier to relax, and Magnus was still right beside him, the warlock's breath still blowing on his neck gently and his arms still around the Shadowhunter protectively as he slept. It really wasn't so bad. It had taken some discussing at first though, but Magnus had assured Alec that if there had been any sort of threat, he would untie the Shadowhunter within the space of two seconds so they could both protect each other. It was only when Magnus showed Alec how fast he could really untie him in an emergency that the younger agreed.

The only problem was when Alec woke first and had to wait for Magnus. He would feel bad waking the other up at seven in the morning, so he simply lay and watched the clouds go by out of the window - they were tinted different colours due to the stained glass, which Alec supposed made it a little more interesting. Well, not really.

One good thing about the mornings though was that Alec could relax. He couldn't actually move around, sure, but while Magnus was asleep his body got a rest from the teasing, and he could focus his mind on things other than holding back his climax or whether or not Magnus would touch him.

 

On that particular morning there was fog outside, and Alec watched the window steaming up gradually, the odd drop of condensation sliding down the glass. He looked down at Magnus, who was sleeping soundly with an arm draped over Alec's torso and his black hair falling into his eyes. Alec smiled softly, and moved his head to kiss Magnus's hair lightly.

The bedroom door opened just a little, and Alec turned his head to see Chairman Meow entering the room, tail in the air arrogantly. The cat hopped up onto the bed gracefully and made his way up to the two men - Alec just hoped he wouldn't get a chestful of claws, since he couldn't exactly do much about that. As it was though, the Chairman simply curled up on top of Alec's stomach over the duvet, resting his head on his paws and watching Alec intently. Alec stared back, glancing to the side for a second before looking back at the cat.

"Uh, hi," he muttered. He didn't get animals - they were nice and all, it wasn't as though he disliked them, but what was with the staring? Was he really that interesting to look at? He was sure the answer was no.

Alec decided to just pretend the cat wasn't there, resting his head back on the pillows and closing his eyes. Cats were weird.

It felt like an age before Magnus finally stirred, yawning and blinking up at Alec tiredly. "Hey," he muttered. Alec smiled fondly - if he had been annoyed at having to wait for Magnus to wake, he wasn't now.

"Hey," he murmured. "Sleep well, Sir?"

Magnus nodded, rolling onto his back and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Mhm, I was having a great dream," he said with a soft chuckle. "What about you, pet? Were you comfortable?"

Alec nodded. "I'm getting used to it. What was your dream about?"

Magnus smirked and rolled onto his side, eyes glinting as he looked down at Alec and traced a finger down the other's chest slowly. "How would you feel," he started, "about something public? Discreet, of course." Alec raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Public, Sir?" He asked. They hadn't discussed doing anything in front of others, so that hadn't gotten onto their list of limits. But it wasn't something that had ever even crossed Alec’s mind - the closest thing they had done was when Magnus had seen a client with Alec tied up in the apartment. But of course, the client hadn't known.

"Well," Magnus explained, "We have that plug, right? The one that vibrates? Would you wear that in public, under your clothes?"

Alec bit his lip, silent for a long moment. That idea sounded weird, and scary, and difficult and so, so good. Alec nodded. Damn it, Magnus had only been awake one minute and he'd already managed to make Alec more aroused than necessary. Damn sexy warlock.

"I can make you a harness too, if you'd like," added Magnus. "Out of rope, to wear under your shirt and the not-ugly sweater you're going to wear." He grinned, and Alec nodded again.

"I'd like that, Sir," he muttered, trying desperately to control his body. By now it was really no use, Alec wasn't even sure why he was bothering to try. The Shadowhunter opened his mouth to speak, before hesitating.

"What is it, pet?" Asked Magnus, raising his eyebrows expectantly. "Something to say?"

"I, er, well, since it's my last full day of... Of punishment, Sir," Alec started, "I'd just, I mean, I'd sort of like if you were a little... A little harsher than usual."

"Harsher?" Magnus stroked Alec's cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. "How so, darling?" When Alec was silent, Magnus elaborated. "Would you like things to be harsher physically, or emotionally..? Would you like me to bruise you a little more, or would you just like me to call you a little bitch from time to time?" A smirk tugged at his lips, and Alec shivered, flushing darkly.

"Both," he mumbled. "Please, Sir."

"How much harsher?" The last thing Magnus wanted to do was go too far and actually hurt his precious Alexander. "And starting from now, I assume?" He knew the boy seemed to have a newly discovered masochistic streak, but he didn't know exactly how far that went, whether he only wanted some casual name-calling or true cruelty. Whichever it was, Magnus would provide like he always did.

Alec swallowed hard, and nodded to the second question. "Well, I don't know. More than a bit, I suppose, though. I'll safeword out if it gets too much, but I can handle it, Sir." He gave a small smile. "I'm assuming I won't be allowed to use an invisibility glamour on myself?" He asked, biting his lower lip. Magnus shook his head, and set about untying the rope that was binding Alec's wrists to the headboard.

"Of course not. Don't want anyone missing out." Magnus chuckled, and reached down under the covers to very briefly squeeze Alec's erection. The Shadowhunter let out a soft cry, hips snapping up towards the contact. "It certainly seems like you'll be capable of giving them a nice show," Magnus murmured, sitting up. "If you lay one finger on that little cock, pet, you'll regret it," he said sternly, standing and heading to the dresser to put on some proper clothes. Alec watched him lustfully, nails digging into the bedsheets.

"How, Sir?" He asked wryly after a moment or two. He couldn't help his curiously. "How will you make me regret it?"

Magnus paused, shirt half-on, before suppressing a smirk as he pulled it over his head. It fitted him well, hugging his figure and showing his collarbone. "Well,” he said, "I would simply invite over my good friend Ragnor Fell." He grinned at Alec's horrified expression. "I'm sure we could have a lot of fun with you, pet. You'd receive quite the punishment, let me tell you." He strode over to Alec and gripped his chin firmly, staring him down. "So you're going to be a good boy and not touch that prick of yours, yes?" He said, voice sharp. Alec nodded, movements slightly restricted from Magnus's grip on him.

"Yes, Sir. I'll be good," he said. He had no desire to let another warlock use him as Magnus did, after all. He was only Magnus's - he belonged to one warlock, not all of them. Angel, if he ever did anything with Magnus _and_ another Downworlder and word got out among Shadowhunters, he would be ruined. The thought of such a risk gave him a small thrill, his stomach doing a flip and his heart speeding up momentarily. He swallowed hard, adams apple bobbing in his throat.

Alec waited for the order to get dressed, but it didn't leave the warlock's lips as he dressed himself. When Alec stood and headed over to the dresser, figuring that if he didn't dress soon he would end up eating breakfast naked, Magnus cleared his throat. Alec looked at him, one hand on the handle of the top drawer.

"Sir?"

"Did I tell you to get dressed, Alexander?" Alec wasn't used to hearing the other's firm, commanding tone this early in the day. He decided he liked it.

"No, Sir."

"Then get back on the fucking bed and stay there until I tell you otherwise." His tone was firm but calm, though there was a certain look in his eye that promised punishment if he wasn't obeyed. Alec swallowed, his throat suddenly dry, but he moved back to the bed, sitting down and looking at Magnus. He found he suddenly had the weird urge to grin, a sudden giddiness that seemed to have come from nowhere, but he suppressed it by pressing his lips together in a tight line. The warlock finished dressing and approached Alec. "Spread your legs, pet," he ordered. Alec did so nervously, his blush creeping back onto his pale cheeks. He watched as Magnus reached down with one hand, blue sparks jumping from his fingertips, and made a small gesture, almost cupping Alec's length but not quite touching. Alec felt an odd tightness at the base of his cock - odd because nothing was actually there - and an unfamiliar sensation of restraint, as though Magnus had put some sort of cage around his length to restrict him completely. He whimpered softly and ducked his head, the sensation far from comfortable, but a sharp gasp escaped his lips when Magnus gripped his hair tightly and forced their gazes to meet. The older man was smiling, just slightly, the corners of his lips curling upwards like a cat.

"Now," he started, voice low. "I'm going to make breakfast. You're going to make sure there are no glamour runes on you, and you're going to put that vibrating plug I mentioned in that tight little ass of yours, then you're going to come to the kitchen. After breakfast I'll harness you and you'll get dressed. Understood?"

Alec looked up at the other, heart pounding in his ears and his legs feeling rather weak. "Yes, Sir."

 

Alec shivered as he entered the kitchen awkwardly - it was rather difficult to walk, what with being so hard and so full. The sensation made his breathing a little laboured, and he had to concentrate on walking with a straight back, and not letting his knees buckle beneath him. All he found he wanted to do was fall to his knees and beg Magnus to fill him with something else, something bigger, but of course he couldn't do that. He still had some form of pride, and anyway Magnus would never oblige him. He hesitated all the same, standing as he watched Magnus make omelettes at the stove, humming softly. Magnus rarely made food himself, preferring to take it from other places, but Alec had made him get into more of a habit of making his own food, feeling sorry for the poor mundanes who the stolen food actually belonged to. Alec knew the other had heard him enter, so he simply waited. It was odd, not being acknowledged by Magnus as soon as he entered a room.

When Magnus was finished making breakfast - which smelled wonderful - he turned and set his own plate on the table. Alec would have sat down, but he had a feeling the plug inside him would make that rather difficult.

"Kneel," came the simple order. After hesitated for barely a second, Alec knelt beside the chair that Magnus usually sat in, looking up at the warlock expectantly. Magnus sat at the table, holding a second plate of food, which he set on the floor before Alec. "You can use your hands," he informed the other. "Just don't make too big of a mess." He gave a small smile, and ran his fingers through Alec's hair once. The younger male looked down at the food, hesitating a second before reaching down and starting to eat. He would need his strength for today, he figured, and whether he ate sat at the table or knelt at Magnus's feet didn't matter. In fact, part of him rather liked being sat at the other's feet. It felt almost natural - not that Alec would ever in a million years admit that to anyone though, including himself.

As Alec ate, Chairman Meow stalked up to him and curled up beside Alec's folded legs, a warm bundle of fur leaning against him. Magnus glanced down at the two in fond amusement, golden-green eyes glinting like jewels, but Alec didn't see.

 

Binding Alec in a harness of blood red rope wasn't too difficult for Magnus - he enjoyed twisting the rope across the Shadowhunter's torso, framing the runes on Alec's hip bones and chest beautifully. Thick, flat knots criss-crossed up Alec's spine, the rope spidering off at different points. It wasn't visible through clothes that weren't too tight, and didn't restrict Alec's movement of his arms. The rope did, however, loop down to Alec's crotch, squeezing lightly on either side of the boy's, already-restrained sac when he moved. Magnus made sure the rope wrapped around Alec's balls at least twice, causing further discomfort and teasing for the other. Alec stood with his legs apart as Magnus did this, teeth digging into his lower lip and his hands gripping his elbows tightly behind himself as he refrained from moving to touch himself or wriggle away from the rope. It was hard to resist, but the thought of Magnus bringing in someone else to help dominate him helped him to force his body into obeying his mind.

Once the ropework was done - and rather splendid ropework it was too, in Magnus's opinion - Alec dressed in a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a navy sweater that Magnus had bought him. No underwear, at Magnus's request. The rope under his clothes felt odd - it was almost as though he was much more aware of the object enclosing his body when there was material rubbing against it and restricting him some whenever he moved. Alec checked himself in the mirror - the rope definitely wasn't visible, and he adjusted his collar slightly, since it had twisted around a little and the small O ring was no longer in the centre of his throat. He looked over at Magnus and couldn't suppress a small smile - the warlock was at the mirror with a rather small, clearly well-loved black eyeliner pencil.

"Where are we going, Sir?" Asked Alec after a moment, realizing suddenly that he had no idea.

"We are going," said Magnus, as he finished drawing on the eyeliner and smudged it artfully with his fingers. "To buy you some more clothes."

 

Once the two of them were ready and Magnus had picked up the remote to the plug inside Alec, he led Alec out of the apartment, locking the door behind them and heading into the building's elevator. The warlock pressed the button for the ground floor, and the doors slid closed behind them.

There was silence for a moment, before Alec looked up at Magnus, eyes roaming over the other's face. Magnus really was beautiful, he thought. It was the cat-like, strange beauty that had attracted him to the man in the first place at Magnus's party so long ago. Magnus's eyes slid over to rest on Alec after a moment.

"Having fun admiring me?" He asked with a grin. Alec suppressed a small laugh, looking away. Magnus took Alec's hand gently, running his thumb over the other's knuckles - the expression was so normal that it felt almost odd, but it still made Alec smile and squeeze Magnus's hand lightly in return.

 

Magnus pulled Alec close once they were in the taxi, and he called to the driver where they were going - the large mall near the centre of the city. They could have walked there, but Magnus felt that that would be too cruel on Alec, in this predicament. The drive wouldn't be too long though, luckily, and Magnus glanced at himself in the rear-view mirror of the cab, admiring himself for a moment. He looked down at Alec, who was sat with his hands on his lap, leaning slightly against Magnus. He made such a cute sub, thought the warlock. He wondered what had made Alec ask for things harsher, but then again, he thought, Alec did tend to push himself. Despite Magnus telling him not to push his own limits, Alec did so anyway, determined to be stronger and better and forcing himself to meet his own impossibly high standards. It was ridiculous really, but Magnus was just thankful that he could control how far Alec was pushed, at least in this area of his life.

The warlock reached up to stroke Alec's hair gently, watching as the boy closed his eyes at the contact, his head turning ever so slightly toward Magnus's hand. He looked so relaxed, so utterly content with everything that it made Magnus smile. Sure, making Alec whimper and beg and squirm was a lot of fun, but this was what made things worthwhile, really. And they could get to the whimpering and the squirming once they got to the mall, anyway.

 

Alec had never been particularly comfortable going out being visible to mundanes. He was so used to being glamoured with an invisibility rune that it sent a faint jolt of shock through him whenever strangers glanced at him as he passed them. He simply focused on Magnus's hand in his own, and tried not to look at anyone. Now that they were out of the cab and moving around with eyes on them, the feeling of the rope and the plug inside him only seemed to become more intense, as though they knew they were being watched.

"Having fun?" Magnus murmured, as he led Alec into a large clothes store. Alec was painfully aware of his hot, prickling skin by now, and of how hard he was - he just hoped to the angel that it wasn't noticeable. He let out a soft noise, lips pressed together - he felt as though if he opened them to speak his voice would betray him.

"I asked you a question, pet," said Magnus, his tone a little firmer, casually looking at the clothes in the store as they walked.

"Y-yes, Sir," Alec muttered, his cheeks red. He inhaled a little shakily when he felt the intensity of the vibrations inside him grow, and clenched his teeth. His legs felt like jelly, but he forced himself to stay upright, clutching Magnus's hand in a vice grip. The warlock winced.

"Alexander," he muttered. Alec relaxed his grip on Magnus hurriedly.

"S-sorry, Sir," he muttered, voice slightly strained. A woman walking by them in the store shot Alec an odd look, and the Shadowhunter ducked his head in embarrassment, staring at the ground. He clenched his teeth hard when he felt the vibrations inside him intensify another level, and had to hold back a moan that threatened to escape. Magnus smirked, pressing his lips together in amusement, and carried on walking through the aisles of clothing, looking at the shelves and racks. Alec followed, breathing hard through his nose and wiping his forehead hurriedly, hoping to the heavens that he didn't look too obvious.

Which of course, he did.

"I think this would look stunning on you, Alexander," he heard Magnus say. "Don't you?"

Alec looked up and stared speechlessly, his face flushing an even deeper shade of crimson. Magnus was holding a set of very scanty, rather lacy black lingerie that was trimmed with rich blue. It _was_ nice, but it wasn't something Alec had ever figured he would wear. Apparently Magnus had figured differently.

"Well?" Asked Magnus, smirking. "What do you think?"

"Uh, th... They're, um, very nice, Sir..." Alec stuttered, biting his lip. Magnus held the lingerie up to Alec, seeming to think about it for a moment - Alec glanced around nervously to make sure no one was watching. "Do you really want me to wear that, Sir..?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course I do," said Magnus, almost looking amused. "I think this and your collar would go wonderfully together." Alec looked at the underwear again - well, he supposed they were sort of nice... Definitely pretty, that was for sure. The bra didn't look padded, so it wasn't as though it would give the illusion of breasts - Alec supposed it could be worse. But he didn’t particularly want to think about what he would look like wear it, either.

"I want you to buy it," said Magnus, handing Alec the lingerie. "And if you're asked, tell the clerk that they're for you."

Alec took the set numbly, simply staring at the smug warlock for a moment as he processed the situation. He couldn't do that - could he? No, it would be far too humiliating... He looked over at the check-out area of the store, then back at Magnus, who was looking at him expectantly and leaning against one of the racks of underwear with a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Well, pet? Go on. Or do I have to spank you right here in the store for being a disobedient little bitch?" Magnus grinned slyly, looking particularly feline.

Alec opened his mouth to say something, then stopped. Was he going to protest? To hand back the underwear and drag Magnus from the store? The idea seemed appealing, but on the other hand, Alec didn't _really_ want to. He pressed his lips together, looking down at the garment for a moment, before he felt himself turning away from the warlock and heading towards the tills. He couldn't quite feel his legs, but he supposed that was a good thing; the plug inside him was still working, and he felt as though if he _had_ been able to feel his legs, they might have buckled.

The mundane woman at the till where Alec paid seemed friendly enough - if she had been a Downworlder, this would have been far more embarrassing, he thought to himself. And if she had been a Shadowhunter he really _would_ have refused Magnus’s order. At least there was a silver lining to this. He had to look at the positive side.

At first, Alec had thought that maybe she wouldn't say anything anyway - maybe he wouldn't have to speak to her, and they could just carry out the transaction in silence. He almost had his hopes up, but then of course that wasn't going to happen.

"Pretty expensive gift, this," she commented, as she took the security tag off of the underwear and grabbed a bag to put it in. "Is it for an anniversary?" She smiled at Alec, who flushed darkly.

"I-I, well, actually, it's, uh.." He cleared his throat, looking anywhere but at the woman's face. "It's actually for me," he mumbled. He didn't know whether she had heard him, but when she handed him the plastic bag and his change he hurried away from the tills without a second glance, feeling vaguely light-headed as he reached Magnus again. The other man smiled at him brightly.

"Did you do it, pet?" He asked, as they walked out of the shop. Alec gave him a look, but bit back a sarcastic comment.

"Yes, Sir," he said, giving a small smile when he felt Magnus's hand snaking around his waist.

"Good boy."

 

 

************

 

 

The two ate lunch out, and when they finally got home Alec collapsed into an armchair, reaching down to greet Chairman Meow who had stalked over to them. Magnus shrugged off his jacket and smiled at Alec, tossing him the plastic bag with the underwear.

"Get changed in a minute, alright pet?" He asked. Alec nodded, looking in the bag and sighing softly at the mass of black and blue, satin and lace. Oh, this was going to be great. At least Magnus would enjoy it. After a few moments of deliberating, a small battle going on inside his mind, the Shadowhunter stood and headed to their bedroom, leaving the Chairman to greet Magnus next.

 

The underwear looked very… Odd on him, he thought to himself, as he looked in the full-length mirror with a frown. The bra was quite obviously made for someone with breasts - he had pecs, but it wasn't quite the same. The material felt very smooth on his skin, unlike his usual holey sweaters and old t-shirts. It wasn't something he was used to, but it also wasn't quite something that he found he disliked. The rope was very obvious now, not hidden in the slightest by the underwear – Alec was sure he would have rope marks all over his body after this, and he was also sure he wouldn’t want to get rid of them with a rune. The material of the panties strained a little around his arousal, which was still half-hard by now even in the invisible cage Magnus had given it, and he wasn’t surprised to find that there was no way the thin strip of material between his legs could actually hold him all in properly. He wrinkled his nose a little as he tried to adjust himself in a way to make it appear more normal, but it didn’t seem to be possible. The plug was still inside him, vibrating at a low setting – he was starting to get used to the sensation a little, but that mean it didn’t turn him on.

“Nearly done, pet?” Magnus called. Alec exhaled, biting his lip for a second before replying.

“Uh, yeah!” Ok, so that wasn’t quite as confident as he had hoped, but maybe Magnus wouldn’t pick up on that.

“Are you sure?” Came the amused reply. Well shit.

“Yeah, I’m coming out now!” After turning to check that the bra straps weren’t twisted at the back and that everything was, well, as good as it could look on him, Alec tried to ready himself enough to head out to the living room, where Magnus waited on one of the armchairs, the Chairman held to his chest. At the sight of Alec, the warlock grinned into the cat’s fur, and Alec felt the heat rising in his cheeks as those golden eyes surveyed him. “Yeah, it doesn’t really, er-“

“You look gorgeous,” said Magnus softly. Alec blinked at him.

“What?”

“You look perfect.” Magnus grinned at him, setting the Chairman on the rug and standing up. Alec was suddenly very aware of the plug that was still inside him, still vibrating at a low level, as the other man approached him and pulled him a little closer by hooking a slender finger through the O ring on his collar. “Now, is there something you’ve been wanting to do for me all week?” He murmured. Alec blinked at Magnus, trying to think through his suddenly rushing thoughts, before he felt the warlock’s other hand creeping down and removing the cage around his length.

“Come, Sir..?” He asked quietly.

“Well, it _is_ the last day of the week.” A playful smirk tugged at Magnus’s cheeks. “Would you like to come, Alexander?”

The Shadowhunter swallowed dryly and nodded, suddenly a whole lot more aware of his growing arousal. “Use your words, pet,” Magnus murmured, his thumb brushing over Alec’s jawline gently.

“Yes, Sir.” Alec’s voice was just above a whisper, but Magnus seemed pleased with the response nonetheless.

“Good boy.” Magnus kissed Alec’s head softly, his finger still holding his submissive’s collar. “You’re going to be a good boy now, aren’t you?” He murmured. “You’re not going to come until I say. If you can’t follow orders then I’m afraid it will be another week of teasing for you.”

Alec paled slightly and swallowed hard, nodding. “I-I’ll be good, Sir,” he whispered. Magnus smirked.

“Oh, I know you will.”

 

 

Alec hadn’t worn a blindfold in quite a while, but this time was a little different than before. His arms were tied above his head, the rope looped through a hook in the ceiling and Alec’s body stretched out, the position causing his back to arch. He could feel the softness of the rug beneath the balls of his feet – he couldn’t place his heels down on the floor in the way he was tied. The plug was still inside him, and the rope harness still encased his body. His chest rose and fell slowly as he felt Magnus’s Iithe hands on his body, snaking under the cups of the bra and pinching his nipples, causing the younger male to gasp softly at the sharp, quick pain. “There’s a good boy,” Magnus murmured, his voice low in Alec’s ear. Alec shivered. He felt the warlock’s hands unclasp the bra and felt it slide off of him – he figured that Magnus had used some sort of magic to get it off of his arms since they were tied in a way that the bra would not have just been able to slide off normally. He turned his head slightly as he felt Magnus’s lips on his throat, felt the other man’s tongue ever so lightly tracing the rune he had put there earlier. Alec’s body was hot, all he could feel was Magnus. Magnus’s hands on his waist, thumbs hooked into the sides of the panties. Magnus’s hot breath blowing against his throat, his teeth scraping lightly over his marked skin, the warlock’s tongue drawing a soft groan from his parted lips.

“Enjoying that, him?” Magnus murmured, lips brushing against Alec’s  ear. “Dirty boy.” Alec felt the warlock’s hand slither around his waist to the back of the panties, which were pulled up suddenly to the discomfort of the younger male. Alec let out a hiss of pain as his genitals were restricted and squeezed rather uncomfortably.

“Oh, does that hurt?” Magnus’s tone was teasing. Alec nodded quickly, letting out a soft whimper.

“But you don’t want me to stop?” No safeword had left the younger male’s lips, so Magnus didn’t see a problem in carrying on. Alec hesitated for a second.

“N-no, Sir.”

Magnus smiled, feeling a soft flare of pride in his chest. "Good boy."

Alec's lips twitched upwards at the corners at the praise, and he inhaled shakily when he felt Magnus's teeth sink into his bare shoulder.

"Oh, angel..." Alec muttered, bowing his head as his forehead creased in a frown.

Magnus kissed up the Shadowhunter's shoulder to his ear, and Alec could feel the smirk in the kisses.

Everything was still for just a few seconds - Alec's heart was beating hard with the anticipation of not knowing what was coming. He was so hard, he could feel how his erection was straining embarrassingly against the thin material of the panties, and he just needed Magnus to touch him, but his pride wouldn't allow him to ask, to beg for what he knew he needed. He bit his lip hard, before he felt a sharp slap to his ass and a gasp left him. He heard Magnus's low chuckle, and felt the panties being pulled down, just to his knees - somehow, having the article of clothing halfway off of him felt more humiliating than having them completely off. He felt Magnus's warm fingers brush his cheek gently, from where the other stood behind him.

"You're blushing, pet," the warlock murmured, breath blowing against the younger male's ear. Alec pressed his lips together, not knowing what to say but simply willing his cheeks to pale again. "You're far too adorable," Magnus muttered. Alec frowned.

"Shut up," he mumbled. "I mean, uh, Sir." Magnus paused a second, before laughing and giving Alec another spank, a little harder this time though, causing the Shadowhunter to let out a soft hiss.

"Be a good boy, now," said Magnus, reaching around Alec to stroke his hard length slowly, long fingers brushing torturously against the straining member. "Or do you not want to come?"

Alec inhaled shakily. "N-no, I do, Sir. Sorry Sir," he muttered, before groaning when Magnus suddenly squeezed his cock, sending a jolt of pleasure through Alec's body, before he let go completely. A whimper left Alec's throat and he bowed his head again, breathing through his nose and trying to force the words in his head to come out through his mouth.

"What was that, pet?" Magnus sounded like he was enjoying this greatly, and Alec swallowed hard.

"I..."

"Use your words, Alexander." The warlock's tone was a little sharper this time, but it helped to clear Alec's head enough.

"Please, Sir.. I... I need you to t-touch me more.."

"Oh? And where would you like me?" Asked Magnus, his voice low. "Here?" Alec felt the other's sensual touch slither around his waist, down his pelvis bones and back to his cock, one hand stroking the underside of the organ slowly. "Or perhaps here?" Alec felt Magnus's other hand, the one not on his length, trail back to the plug still in his ass. Alec didn't realize he had been holding his breath, but he did when Magnus tugged on the plug, drawing a breathless moan of pleasure-pain from Alec that turned out louder than the Shadowhunter had hoped it would, as the base of the plug stretched his protesting hole a little. "Let's try getting this out, hm?" Magnus murmured.

Alec didn't have the capacity right then to think about where Magnus had gotten the lube from or when he had picked it up. All he knew was that it was cold and sudden and it made his back arch in surprise at the sudden new sensation on his behind, raising goosebumps on his pale skin. A shiver ran through him as he felt Magnus twist the plug inside him, and a low grunt left his lips.

A soft smirk tugged at Magnus's lips as he watched his boyfriend. Alec was gorgeous, body stretched out and his ribs barely visible, just before the dip of his stomach and the rope that snaked over his body. It would make lovely marks later, Magnus thought to himself. He wondered how long they would last.

It didn't take much longer to get the plug out of Alec completely, and soon enough he was empty, shivering and panting, the rope being the only thing holding him upright. Magnus smirked, moving around to the front of the younger male once he had set the plug aside, and stroking his cheek gently. "Feel good, pet?" He asked lowly. Alec lifted his head at Magnus's touch, able to sense where the warlock was from his voice, and gave a small, jerky nod.

Alec's world was black. There was the odd, empty sensation in his behind, the constricting of the rope harness, the soft burning of the ropes keeping him standing, and the ebbing shimmers of pleasure that still tingled in his nerves. Then, in the midst of it all, there was Magnus's warm, familiar touch against his cheek. Alec leaned into the touch as much as he was able to, relaxing as he tried to prepare himself for what might come next. Alec heard movement then, but Magnus didn't seem to be moving away. After a few seconds, Alec felt the warlock's body, hot and firm and clearly unclothed, pressing against his own, hands moving back around his waist to play with his ass. Alec felt Magnus's breath on his lips as he spoke.

"Do you enjoy this, Alexander?" His voice was low, almost husky, and it sent Alec's blood running to his crotch.

"I... yes, Sir." Alec had to clear his throat, which seemed to have gotten very dry. He just wished he could see Magnus.

"What do you enjoy about this? Tell me." Alec felt two fingers at his entrance, making sure he stayed stretched and ready for Magnus. He grunted softly, racking his rather foggy brains for an answer.

"I... I like.. F-feeling like you own me, Sir," he managed to get out. He inhaled sharply when one of Magnus's hands - the one not partially inside him - gripped a fistful of his hair tightly, pulling his head to one side.

"Oh, I _do_ own you," came the response, Magnus's voice a growl. Alec moaned, cheeks darkening as he felt the warlock’s teeth graze the hot skin of his throat.

Alec shivered, panting softly, his hands clenching and unclenching in the rope that held them. He could feel his heart beating fast under the rope that seemed to be the only thing holding him together, and his veins stood out against the muscles in his arms, black runes twitching and jumping as Magnus's hands worked on the lower half of his body.

Alec was so far gone in the pleasure, in the hazy cloud that stunted his senses and took his control over his own body, that he barely even registered Magnus's movements when the other male slid around him, lithe hands tracing the rope snaking over his body, glittery nails dragging over the pale skin and leaving pink tracks behind. Alec turned his head when he felt Magnus's chest pressing against his back, a low whimper escaping him.

"Shh.." Alec inhaled a little sharper when he felt Magnus adding a little more of the cold lube to his entrance, which already felt stretched and hypersensitive. The only thing that seemed to be grounding him was Magnus - those hands, that breath, that voice. Alec cried out softly when he felt what was unmistakably Magnus's length, pushing inside him and spreading him open, just how he wanted it. How he needed it. He felt the other's hands on his hips, nails digging into the skin wonderfully - they might have broken the skin, Alec didn't know. He didn't care. His body was slack against the ropes and he felt numb - Magnus was all that existed to him in that moment. Somewhere in the midst of the haze, Magnus's voice growling in his ear, those firm hands on him, nails and teeth marking him, claiming him, the blindfold slipped off down to his neck. Not that it made a large amount of difference; the room was a blur, the light uncomfortable on his eyes and his body shuddering as each wave of pleasure hit him, his pupils dilated and his runes shimmering with the sweat that covered him. His eyes fell shut and he let out a shuddering, strained groan as Magnus thrust into him particularly hard, stars dancing behind his eyelids.

*      *      *

"Alec? Darling, come back to me." Magnus's voice was quiet, and he stroked Alec's cheek gently. The Shadowhunter blinked, his eyes slowly managing to focus on the man before him.

"Magnus." Alec blinked quickly, frowning. His voice sounded rather hoarse. He looked down at himself - the rope was still there, though any cum seemed to have been cleared up – probably by Magnus – but there was drying blood around his pelvic bones. Clearly, Magnus's nails had broken the skin. He raised his head to see the warlock untying his wrists, and stumbled back a little when he was suddenly no longer being held upright. Magnus caught him and smiled, golden-green eyes soft.

"Careful, pet," he murmured. "You were really out of it. Are you feeling okay?"

"I.. Yeah, I'm fine..." Alec muttered. He could only recall a blur, a haze of pleasure and pain and passion that had nothing solid linked to it. Maybe his eyes had been closed the whole time, he thought to himself. The blindfold was still around his neck, and he reached back to untie it. He felt rather drained, his fingers clumsy, and it took him a few moments to untie the knot, before he got it and let the strip of material fall to the floor. Magnus walked him over to the bed and sat him down, before sitting with him and setting about undoing the rope that still encased his body. Alec was feeling too odd to protest - he didn't usually get so deep that his memory blanked afterwards. Was that a good thing? Magnus pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder, and Alec looked down at his hands, at the deep indents the ropes had made. There were flecks of blood here and there, and they were only just starting to hurt as Alec slowly came down from the pleasure high. He turned his head to look at Magnus, as the warlock finished removing the harness and tossed the rope aside.

"I feel… weird," said Alec. He watched the other man's irises flicker from side to side, as he inspected Alec's own eyes, checking him for any bad signs, anything that signalled Alec might be in pain or be ill. Magnus raised his eyebrows minutely

"Good weird?" He asked. "Or..?"

Alec furrowed his brow, thinking. He didn't feel _bad_ , not really. He didn't feel ill or in horrible pain. He felt more like only half of him was present - the other half was still floating, lost in the feelings of before.

"Good weird," he said eventually, giving a small, affirmative nod. Magnus smiled, suppressing a small chuckle.

"Good," he said, reaching up to take hold of Alec’s chine, and leaning in to press his lips to the other’s lightly. "You were a good boy for me." Alec smiled into the kiss.

“Thank you, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I srsly apologize for making you guys wait so long for this.   
> It was worth it though, right? ;-;
> 
> I've been super busy with college stuff recently, I'm having to make a short film and it's literally killing me, along with tests and coursework and everything else that's going on. I haven't been able to write much as a result, plus at one point I had about three copies of this fic on my laptop, all up to different points, and when I went to write I didn't know which one to edit ;_; I fixed that now though, so yeah ^^
> 
> As always, please feel free to leave me some kudos or even a comment if you liked it and you're feeling generous ^u^ I love suggestions for future chapters too!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec was made to stay late at the Institute, training. Not that he minds, but a night without Magnus doesn't seem too fun. Fortunately, a night without Alec is out of the question for Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes, I've tried by best to beta but still might have missed the odd thing!
> 
> Enjoy!

Alec had been practically living at Magnus’s for so long, that he had almost forgotten completely about his room in the Institute. Some of his things were still there, of course, but nothing really that Alec used a lot. Some old clothes, the occasional book. Things were tidy, but not as pristine as Jace’s room. Just organised. Of course, the room was a lot barer since most of Alec’s things were at Magnus’s apartment. Alec honestly hadn’t been expecting to have to stay the night there again anytime soon, not while he and Magnus were happy sharing a bed every night. But things don’t always go how you expect, and Alec found himself on the phone to Magnus at almost one in the morning, yawning as he sat on his old, familiar bed.

“I’m sorry,” he apologized for what felt like the hundredth time.

“Alec, it’s fine,” Magnus assured him, for what was probably the thousandth time. “It’s not your fault you have an over-enthusiastic puppy for a parabatai.”

Alec snorted. “Training doesn’t usually hit me this hard, Sir,” he said. As he said the title, his free hand moved subconsciously to his throat, where his collar should have been. He had left it at Magnus’s this once, since Jace had mentioned training and he hadn’t wanted to ruin it, since it was the only collar he had. He felt strange without it now, like he was naked. It felt wrong.

“When you train for hours on end into the night, pet, I think it would hit anyone this hard.” Alec could hear the smile in the warlock’s voice. “Any particular reason blondie had you going at it for so long?”

The Shadowhunter gave a shrug, despite the fact that Magnus couldn’t actually see. “I think he and Clary had a fight,” he said. “He didn’t really want to talk about it, apart from the odd passive-aggressive comment. I didn’t want to push him, but he needed me there.”

“Of course.” Magnus sounded sincere, and Alec sighed.

“I’ll see if Jace is any better tomorrow,” he said. “I’ll try and be around for lunch tomorrow if I can, Sir. But I do need to be here for him.” Jace was his parabatai – no matter how much Alec missed Magnus, or wished he could be spending the night with him instead, he had a duty and a need to be here for Jace when the other wasn’t doing too great. It was instinctual, and Alec felt bad for letting himself get so wrapped up in his and Magnus’s relationship so easily.

“You don’t have to worry, Alexander,” Magnus assured him. “I understand. I’m not going to expect you to come rushing back to me as soon as physically possible. I mean, you do technically still live at the Institute.”

Alec grunted. “It doesn’t feel as homely here though,” he muttered, absently tracing the soundless rune on his forearm, with the hand that wasn’t holding his phone. His family were here, but that wasn’t the part that didn’t feel quite right. “I miss you.”  
  
Magnus’s tone was gentle. “I miss you too, darling. But I’ll see you soon, alright?”

Alec nodded. “Yeah. Bye, Sir.”

“Goodnight, pet.”

Alec hung up and exhaled, lying back on his bed with his feet still planted on the floorboards and staring up at the ceiling tiredly. He was silent for a couple of minutes, before deciding he should probably get ready for bed properly, rather than staying fully-clothed and sweaty from the day’s training. Jace could really push himself when he was pissed, and that meant that he pushed Alec too. Not that Alec minded, particularly. He just wished it hadn’t gone on so late. With a sigh, the eighteen year old pushed himself up and headed out of his room to get a shower.

  
*       *       *

  
The institute was always so silent at night, Alec thought as he lay staring at the ceiling, the duvet covering him up to his waist. His eyes had adjusted to the darkness, and he was finding it hard to sleep – this wasn’t fair, he had been exhausted before! Why was he suddenly not tired now he was actually in bed? Part of him was considering going to find food, when his phone buzzed on his bedside table. He exhaled and reached over to pick it up, squinting at the bright screen in the darkness as he read the text from Magnus.  
  
_‘Open your bedroom door x’._

Frowning in confusion, Alec slipped out of bed, pyjama pants hanging low on his hips and the top of his boxers showing as he went to open the door. He didn’t know what he was expecting from that text, but he was still shocked to see Magnus stood in the hall, grinning at him.

“Hello, gorgeous.”

Alec glanced around to check that no one had woken up, before pulling Magnus into his room and shutting the door. “What are you doing?” He hissed. “How did you get in? Wait, stupid question – I-I thought I said I’d be home tomorrow? I don’t understand. Magnus, the Institute isn’t exactly the best place for you to be spending the night in; you’re a Downworlder.”

Magnus’s eyes had been trailing over Alec’s bare, runed, still-shining-from-shower-water chest, but he looked back up at his face when the Shadowhunter cleared his throat pointedly.

“Hm? Oh, I just came in through the front door.” He smiled. “I missed you too. But you forgot something important.” Out of the pocket of his coat he pulled out Alec’s collar. “I can’t have anyone thinking you’re a stray now, can I?” He asked with a smirk. “May I?”

Alec looked at the warlock, with his golden eyes glinting in the moonlight that came in through the window, hair lightly tousled from the wind outside. He couldn’t even be annoyed at Magnus for coming. Secretly, he was rather relieved he wouldn’t have to spend the night alone. He sighed, and nodded with a small smile. Magnus fastened the collar around his neck gently, brushing a thumb lightly over Alec’s jawline once he was done, and hesitating before leaning down to press his lips to the other’s. Alec kissed back, one hand moving to grip the lapel of Magnus’s coat as he felt Magnus pull him closer by the waist. Magnus tasted of coffee and smelled like home, of sandalwood and spices and cat fur and warmth and magic. Alec smiled into the kiss, and let out a breathy sigh when Magnus pulled away, peppering kisses down to the collar around the Shadowhunter’s throat, and nipping here and there at the pale skin.

“Magnus,” Alec muttered, a hand in the warlock’s hair. “S-Sir, we shouldn’t.” Magnus raised his head to look at Alec, his eyes two small, golden moons. He stepped back momentarily to shrug off his coat, hanging it on one of the coat hooks near the door, before turning back to his lover.

“Oh? And why is that?” Magnus’s eyes narrowed challengingly, and Alec bit his lip. “Are you tired, pet?”

“Well, not… Not really… I-I mean, we just, we can’t - they’ll hear.” Alec gestured to the building around them, as he made a conscious effort to keep his voice down.

“Hear what?” Asked Magnus, raising an eyebrow. That mischievous expression still hadn’t gone away, and Alec wasn’t sure whether or not that was a good thing. “The gasps and moans of a good little pet?” Alec swallowed hard, and he was sure Magnus’s pupils dilated even further in the dim light, giving him an almost predatory look. It was a look that made Alec’s stomach squirm – not in a bad way, but in an extremely familiar way by now. Magnus hooked a finger through the D ring on Alec’s collar, pulling him so they were just centimetres apart and watching as those blue eyes flitted back and forth between his own golden ones. “You know,” he murmured, his voice low. “I’m sure they’d all just love to hear you scream for me, pet. To hear what an obedient, dirty boy you can be for your master.”

Alec inhaled a little shakily, unable to make words come out all of a sudden. When Magnus reached down to cup the bulge that had grown in his pants, he jumped a little. The warlock gave a low chuckle. “You’re so excited by the fact that they might hear you, pet. Who knew you were an exhibitionist?” He rubbed the bulge slowly, and Alec held back a soft noise. “Feel free to moan, pet,” Magnus murmured. “Someone might enjoy it.”

Alec wasn’t entirely sure what had brought this on with the other – maybe it was excitement of getting to dominate him somewhere completely new? Or maybe it was the fact that the Institute was run by Shadowhunters, and Magnus was getting the chance to one-up one on their own territory. He didn’t know, but he liked it. He wasn’t sure he liked that he liked it though, which was a depressingly familiar sensation for him by now. He couldn’t stop how hard he was starting to get, and it was only made worse when Magnus ran a hand through his hair, gripping a fistful of it and pulling Alec down to his knees before him. Magnus leaned down, tipping Alec’s chin up so the Shadowhunter was looking up at him. The hand in his hair snaked down to hold Alec’s throat, and the younger male parted his lips slightly, eyes searching Magnus’s face. It was strange, he thought to himself, how being on his knees for Magnus could calm him, even only a little bit. The floorboards were hard and unforgiving against his knees, but looking up at Magnus, their eyes locked, feeling the warm touch of Magnus’s hand at his throat, his pulse beating steadily against the warlock’s warm hand – it was like everything fell away, and they were the only two in the world.

“Tell me who you belong to, Alexander,” Magnus whispered. Alec barely dared to blink, not wanting to break eye contact.

“You, Sir,” he replied, his own voice barely above a whisper. “I belong to you.”

“That’s right. Your body, your mind, your everything. It belongs to me.” Magnus spoke slowly and deliberately, and Alec barely even had to think.

“Yes, Sir.”

Magnus gave a pleased smile, and Alec relaxed a little further. It was far too easy to lose himself in those eyes, in that smile. He couldn’t help it.

“I own you, pet. And I intend to use you,” Magnus carried on, that predatory glint back in his eyes. “After all, how will anyone know what my property is unless I mark it? Do you want to be used, pet?”

“Y-yes, Sir.”

“I’m going to turn you into the whimpering, moaning, slutty little mess that I know you love to be for me.” Magnus smirked. “Isn’t that right, pup?”

A shiver ran down Alec’s spine, but he gave a small nod, his movements restricted by Magnus’s hand. “Y-yes, Sir,” he whispered, his voice husky. Magnus smiled wryly. He could see how much harder Alec had gotten just from being spoken to in that way, and he could see the small wet patch where he had leaked precum on his pants.

Magnus’s hand moved slowly from Alec’s throat, to run through his hair smoothly. Magnus watched as Alec’s eyes closed involuntarily with the gesture – the way he leaned into the touch, the way the boy’s lips parted ever so slightly as he exhaled, his body relaxing. The corner of Magnus’s mouth twitched up at the sight.

The air was electric, but at the same time Alec felt an almost overwhelming sense of calmness. He knew he was safe with Magnus, as he opened his eyes to look up at the man.

The warlock gave a small smirk, his hand moving to brush Alec’s cheek gently. He could see it in the Shadowhunter’s eyes - he knew how badly Alec wanted – _needed_ - to give in. Those ocean eyes were half-lidded and dark with something, but he could see that Alec was still trying to stay in the present – the fears of a new environment, a new setting, new risks, were keeping him on the surface. Magnus just needed to get him under, into that safe, comfortable place inside his own mind so he could let go.

“Come on pet,” Magnus murmured softly. “You’re on your knees for me. You know what to do by now, hm?” Alec was hesitant for a second, bare chest rising and falling slowly, before he lifted his hands to undo the button and zip of Magnus’s pants. His actions were slow and careful, but the warlock didn’t rush him. He simply ran his fingers through Alec’s hair a second time, watching as the other pulled his length from the confines of his underwear. 

"There's a good boy.." The praise seemed to clear Alec's head further and spur him on, as he leaned in to run his tongue flatly over the underside of Magnus's hardening member. The warlock let out a low groan, guiding Alec's head as he took Magnus's cock into his mouth properly, closing his eyes as he concentrated.

"Nh.." Magnus clenched his teeth as Alec worked him with his mouth - the boy was better at this than he gave himself credit for, thought Magnus. 

He couldn't let Alec get him too close to that edge, though - the warlock's back was already hunched, face contorted with pleasure and hands hidden in the soft black locks as Alec bobbed his head back and forth, but Magnus had to resist. He pulled Alec off of himself by the hair, emitting a soft gasp from the other male when his mouth was suddenly empty. He blinked up at Magnus, who smirked; there it was, that unfocused, adoring gaze. Alec was his.

“We have no rope tonight, pet,” he said softly, pulling Alec up gently by the hair. Alec stumbled slightly, but didn't tear his gaze from Magnus. “I want to see you, all of you, as I use you." Magnus guided his pet to the bed, and took his hand from his hair to push him down onto the covers.

Alec could barely think anymore. Nothing else seemed to exist, there was just Magnus and himself. He couldn't feel his legs anymore, that was for sure. He could feel his heart pounding an erratic rhythm in his chest, and he dragged in a shaky breath, swallowing hard as he looked up at Magnus. The warlock almost seemed to glow lightly in the dim room, as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head and let it drop to the floor. His chest was smooth, save for the light sprinkling of dark chest hair, and the thin trail on his stomach, starting just below where his belly button should have been and reaching down to where is pants were still open, his length standing proudly and still shining from Alec's work on it.

Maybe it was the fact that they were in the Institute, thought Alec. Maybe that was why this felt so odd. Not bad, or wrong – just new, and strange. Maybe it was the fact that he had called the Institute home for so long – had trained here, had gone on his first missions from here, had done so much here – he wasn’t used to being vulnerable in a place like this. He was more used to it in Magnus’s apartment; the place had almost become synonymous with the feeling of giving himself up to the warlock. He was comfortable with it there, he was used to it. But here it was unfamiliar. Not unwelcome, but he felt as though Jace or Izzy or another Shadowhunter might walk in at any moment, might see him and what he had become for the warlock before him. It was a feeling that should have made him protest, or safeword out. It scared him, yes, but not in a way that made him want to stop. That was an unfamiliar sensation, definitely. Usually Alec was used to some nerves, anticipation, but never fear. Not this kind, anyway.

“Now, what should I do with you?” Magnus’s tone was teasing, and one hand reached to the hem of Alec’s pyjama pants, pulling them down to free his throbbing length. The younger male inhaled sharply as the cool air hit his erection, and he shifted his legs a little, almost as though he intended to hide himself from Magnus, who looked almost amused. “There’s no point in trying to hide it, pet,” he murmured. “We both know how depraved you are, how you’re just craving to be fucked and used, even when the others are just a few rooms away. You probably want me in you right now, don’t you, you dirty little whore?” Alec went weak. He hadn’t even realised he had started to pant softly from arousal, his eyes half-lidded and his cock twitching slightly as more blood rushed down to it. Magnus’s eyes flashed. “Answer me, pet,” he said, his tone sharp. Alec struggled to unscramble his thoughts, and nodded, his movements jerky. He couldn't feel his legs.

“Y-yes, Sir,” he said breathlessly. “A-Angel, yes..”

“Good boy.” Magnus made a sharp beckoning gesture with one finger. A few blue sparks danced from the tip, and immediately something pulled Alec into a sitting position, so he and Magnus were nose-to-nose. Magnus was all Alec could see, all he could smell, all he could feel. Those eyes, the crackle of magic in the air around them. It wasn’t something he remembered ever having felt before in the Institute. Magnus lifted Alec’s chin gently with one hand, and the warlock leaned in to press his lips to Alec’s.

The kiss was surprisingly gentle, after everything that Magnus had been saying. Alec melted into it, his eyes closing and his muscles relaxing involuntarily as he leaned into the warlock, whose hand now moved to cup Alec’s cheek, brushing a thumb over his cheekbone tenderly. A soft sigh escaped Alec as his lower lip was bitten down on, and he let out a low groan.

“You’re mine,” he heard Magnus say, his voice low. Alec’s eyes opened a crack to look at him, to admire him. What wasn’t there to admire about the warlock? The way the moonlight fell on him, subtly illuminating his golden-brown skin and reflecting off of those enchanting eyes – Alec could easily stare at him for hours. He broke away from the kiss, just enough to be able to speak.

“Yes,” he breathed, nodding. “P.. Please, Sir…”

Magnus raised his eyebrows fractionally. “Oh? What is it you’d like me to do, pet?” He asked. Alec simply looked at him for a moment. What _didn’t_ he want Magnus to do to him?

“Anything,” he whispered. “Everything.”

The corners of Magnus’s mouth curled upwards, making him look even more cat-like than before. “Then, my dear,” he said softly, “I will do just that.”

 

Alec was so incredibly beautiful, thought Magnus. In the dim light, where all the colours in the room were desaturated, he looked almost monochrome. Perfect black hair standing out against perfect white skin, perfect black collar and perfect black runes. But then there were those eyes, that perfect cerulean that stood out a mile, like the devil’s blue fire or like his own magic. And the way they looked at him – that was far more magical than anything he could produce. Having someone like Alec under his control wasn’t something Magnus took for granted, and it certainly wasn’t something he was going to put to waste. He could have summoned ropes from their apartment and bound Alec here, but he didn’t want to use them tonight; he simply wanted to see Alec, to see the Shadowhunter’s body unbound and untouched by anything but himself.

“I’d like you to undress fully, then get on all fours for me, pet,” said Magnus. “I want to see that ass of yours, I’m going to make it nice and full for you.”

He smiled when Alec didn’t hesitate in obeying. And like a good little pet, Alec didn’t have to be told to have his ass in the air, head down in the pillows. He simply did, looking back at Magnus over his shoulder. The warlock smiled – the room wasn’t that dark anyway, but having good night vision always helped; he could so clearly see the blush that was creeping onto Alec’s cheeks, the one that the other probably hoped he wouldn’t notice.

Alec didn’t know where Magnus had gotten the lube from – he didn’t register that the warlock had simply summoned it from their own bedside table – but he felt his arousal growing harder as a stray drop of the cold substance trickled down his swollen length, and he buried his face in the pillows with a soft whimper of pleasure as Magnus prepared him carefully, rubbing his slick fingers over his entrance and sliding in first one, then two, then finally three fingers when Alec was stretched enough. Magnus’s touches were careful and slow – steady, deep strokes that made Alec’s whole body tremble with the pleasure. Magnus watched the muscles in the boy’s back jumping and tensing as he clutched the pillows, panting and trying to hold back small moans.

"You're already such a mess, pet," said Magnus, curling his fingers and smirking as the movement elicited a moan from Alec, his voice cracking and his face flushing. "But it's not quite enough for me just yet. I'm not letting you come until you're a nice, filthy, moaning little whore for me, so you had better be a good boy." The warlock's words were sly, and Alec could practically hear the smirk in his tone. He knew the way those golden eyes would narrow slightly, pupils dilating and gaze sweeping over his entire body, piercing him and holding him. Alec was panting hard by the time Magnus pulled his fingers from him, and the Shadowhunter let out a strangled whimper into the pillows. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was trying to remind himself that he needed to be quiet; the Institute walls were only thin, he couldn't afford to be moaning. But it just felt so good, Magnus was touching and stroking and teasing him in all the right places, making his body hot and his thighs tremble and making that familiar, warm haze of pleasure and submission creep over him as his heart drummed between his ears.

Alec gasped sharply when he felt a sudden slap to his rear, and an abrupt pain as Magnus gripped a fistful of his hair, pulling his face out of the pillows. Alec's breathing was somewhat laboured; he could practically feel his heart pounding against his rib cage and hear the blood rushing in his ears.

"So?" Magnus murmured, his voice sounding closer than before. Alec could feel his hot breath against his ear. "Are you going to be a good little slut for me, Alexander?"  
Alec held back another moan. He was trying to keep himself together; this was the Institute, he couldn't afford to fall apart. But it was hard, so hard. He just wanted to melt.

"Ah.. y-yes, Sir," he gasped, his voice coming out strained from the sensation of the hand still pulling at his hair and the intensity of his arousal, which he could feel twitching rather embarrassingly against the bedsheets beneath him.

"Good boy." Alec could hear the smirk in the warlock's voice, and he let out a grunt as Magnus released his hair, letting his head fall back into the pillows. He panted softly as he felt Magnus's firm grip on his hips, lifting them slightly and positioning him. Without thinking, Alec parted his thighs a little further when Magnus moved him, and received another spank. He jolted and let out a muffled grunt into the pillows, though the sensation this time was less painful and more dizzying - his head was swimming and he knew he was trembling but he couldn't feel it anymore. He couldn't fight it anymore, could barely think. He wanted Magnus inside him. He wanted to feel that stretch, feel those strong, sure hands on him, wanted to feel the touch of someone who knew his own body far better than he knew it himself.

"You know, pet," came Magnus's voice from above him. Alec could feel the man's hands on him, one firmly holding his hip and the other tracing his thighs, so close to his length but not quite touching... "Good boys beg for their pleasure." It took a moment for Alex to register the words, and a soft whine escaped his throat before he could stop it. "Now now, Alexander. You want to be a good boy, don't you?" Asked the other, his tone almost mocking. Alec felt Magnus run a finger down the underside of his length, and shivered, before inhaling sharply as the warlock ran a black, glittery nail back up his length. It wasn't enough to be truly painful, but certainly enough to be very uncomfortable.

"Nhh... Y-Yes Sir..." Alec groaned, his eyes barely open and his cheeks a dark shade of magenta. He did want to be good - of course he did, he wanted to please Magnus. He wanted to be praised, and more than anything he just wanted to be filled. "Please, Sir.."

"Come now, you can do better than that." Another spank, a little harder than before. Alec grunted sharply. 

"Please, Sir!" His voice was gruff, the set of his shoulders tense. Magnus could see his pulse racing just below the blocking rune etched on the side of the boy's throat. "Angel, I-I need you!" All thoughts of anyone hearing had completely left Alec's mind, and Magnus grinned triumphantly. He loved to see Alec like this - undone and unthinking, purely because of him.

"There's a good boy," Magnus murmured, leaning down to press a kiss to one of Alec's asscheeks. Next thing Alec knew, he could feel Magnus entering him, stretching him much further than before and pushing him deeper, centimeter by centimeter, into the mattress and into his own mind, into that submissive haze where nothing else seemed to be real. The Shadowhunter let out a trembling, muffled moan, which dissolved into a soft whimper when he felt a sharp hit on his behind, and his ass stung. It was a good sting, though. One that only served to pull him deeper, clouding his judgement further and causing his heart to pound erratically in his ears. He wanted more. He distantly heard Magnus let out a low moan, and felt the warlock’s hands on his body – nails raking down his back, one lithe hand reaching around to his swollen length, giving ever so light strokes and touches. It wasn’t enough, it wasn’t nearly enough! A weak moan left Alec’s lips.

“S-Sir, please…” He groaned. “Shit, please, I-I need more!”

“That’s what I wanted to hear,” the man above him murmured, and Alec let out a noise louder than he had hoped when Magnus began to move. The thrusts were slow at first, almost gentle, the movements rocking Alec’s body and sending electric jolts of feeling through him. Pleasure from the hand on his cock and the feeling of fullness, and pain from the stretch and the nails that dug into him. Both were equally as good, and both made it harder to control his body. The pleasure flared suddenly, when Magnus hit something inside him that made him see stars, and a sharp growl of ecstasy slid through Alec’s teeth, the younger’s eyes shut tight as he concentrated on the intensity, having completely given up on trying to keep any sort of train of thought. All he knew was that his body was hot, he was trembling hard, and the noises he was making sounded almost as though they were coming from someone else - his face was buried in the pillows and he couldn't see a thing, could no longer form words. He could hear Magnus above him, grunting and moaning softly, the warlock's hands firm as they gripped his hips, or pumped his swollen length, or left nail marks on his thighs or back and handprints on his ass. Alec was sure it must have hurt, sure that he should have been feeling many separate things at once, but he could no longer differentiate between them - he just knew that he was about to explode into a million little pieces, and everything was blurring together into a steadily tightening knot in the pit of his stomach. He wanted Magnus to mark him up, bruise him, to make him his, to fuck him faster, harder, more.

 

Magnus knew that Alec was gone; the Shadowhunter was writhing beneath him, moaning and gasping and crying out, voice shaky and cracking. His pale skin was shining with sweat, and a few small droplets of blood had appeared on the thin, long, raised tracks that Magnus's nails had made on his back, on either side of his spine. Usually the warlock might have stopped at this point, might have asked Alec if he was okay. But he could tell that the boy hadn't even noticed, that all he was feeling was a pleasure so intense he felt he might break. Alec couldn’t speak, but Magnus could tell when he was getting close to his climax. The warlock reached down to wrap a firm hand around the base of Alec’s length, smirking at the yelp that action drew from the other.

“You need to come?” Magnus panted, halting his thrusts. Alec’s panting was erratic, and he was gripping the pillow beneath his head – his biceps stood out from the strength of his grip, taut from the strain of holding back his orgasm, and Magnus could hear his muffled whimpers. “Hm? Look at me, pet.” Alec looked back at Magnus, and he was beautiful – hair sticking to his forehead from the sweat, eyes dark and open just a crack, their blue depths pleading. His face was flushed the colour of roses and his lips were parted, forehead creased from his pinched brow.

“Tell me you need to come,” said Magnus lowly, squeezing Alec’s length sharply. Alec cried out, head falling back onto the pillow, and he dug his nails into the mattress. Magnus slowly pulled out of Alec, until only his tip was still inside him. Alec let out a breathy whine and shook his head, trying desperately to clear it.

“P.. Please!” He cried out into the pillow. It was almost a sob. “Please, please..!” Magnus leaned down to press a gentle kiss to one of the marks he had left on Alec’s back – he had a feeling Alec wouldn’t be stringing together plausible sentences while in this mindset anytime soon, so that would have to do.

“Good boy,” he murmured, before slamming back into Alec as he took his hand away from the Shadowhunter’s stiff, reddened, dripping member.

Alec screamed, back arching and body jerking involuntarily. The sound rung in Magnus’s ears as he groaned loudly, emptying himself into Alec and shuddering as his own orgasm rippled through him, blotting everything else out.

Alec was in no right mind to worry about anyone having heard, or worry about getting caught. Magnus cleaned them both up with a flick of his wrist, and simply looked down at Alec for a moment as he caught his breath. He looked down at himself – he still hadn’t taken off his own pants properly. He climbed off of the bed and undressed, before shifting Alec so he was under the duvet properly and slipping in beside him, wrapping his arms around his lover gently. He brushed Alec’s hair off of his forehead, and gave a soft smile. “You alright?” He murmured. Alec’s eyes were still closed, his breathing slow and deep. He let out a faint grunt, unmoving.

Alec could feel his blood rushing. He could feel his heart pounding, loud and slowing steadily, behind his eardrums, and his body felt heavy, too heavy to move, but at the same time he felt as though he was floating, as though the world was moving without him – Magnus’s touch was the only thing to keep him grounded. His eyelids felt far too heavy to open, his arms felt far too heavy to lift. He wanted to sleep like this, surrounded by Magnus’s warmth, feeling the warlock’s breath tickling his face, for as long as possible. After several long moments, Alec mumbled out a very slurred “love you”, but he fell asleep before he had the chance to see Magnus’s affectionate smile, or hear the “I love you too, darling.”

 

*      *      *

 

The next morning, Alec opened his eyes, blinking at the ceiling for a moment, before the previous night’s events rushed back to him and he shot up in a blind panic, almost falling over his own legs in his scramble to get out of bed. Magnus blinked over at him sleepily. One of his hands rested behind his head on the pillow, hair mussed, and his eyes flickered over Alec’s body lazily.

“In a rush?” He asked. Alec stared at him, boxers halfway on.

“A rush?!” He cried as he pulled them on properly and looked around for his jeans, glancing at the door every two seconds. He expected someone to burst in, yelling at him or glaring or coming to throw him out of the Institute. “Magnus, someone will have heard us! Do you not remember last night? Shit, by the angel, they’re going to  kill me, I’m going to be in so much-“

“Breathe, Alexander.” Magnus’s voice was a little firmer. He paused. “You’re trying to put your jeans on back-to-front,” he added with a small laugh. “Pet, I soundproofed the room.”

Alec stopped, one leg half in his jeans, blinking at Magnus with wide eyes. “I- What?”

The warlock looked amused. “No one heard you,” he said, his tone sincere. Alec’s shoulders slumped a little as he let out a breath. “C’mere.” Magnus reached out a hand for Alec, who gave up trying to put on jeans and stepped closer to the warlock in just his underwear. Magnus pulled him a little closer by the hand and wrapped an arm around his waist, looking up at him. “You know,” he said softly, “that I would never put you in a situation that could get you in serious trouble. You could have yelled and moaned as much as you liked last night, no one would have heard. I did the spell when I hung my coat up.” He grinned slyly. Alec was still for a moment, before he grabbed a pillow and hit Magnus in the face with it, causing the warlock to let out a yelp. “You! Idiot!” Alec cried with each hit. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh though, and he grabbed Alec by the wrist to pull him onto the bed, where Alec fell clumsily on top of him, dropping the pillow. He huffed, looking down at Magnus with a small frown.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“And you’re wonderful.” Magnus grinned. “You enjoyed it, no?”

Alec was quiet for a moment. “Maybe,” he said eventually, though his expression softened when Magnus stroked his cheek gently.

“You should have seen your face,” Magnus snickered, pulling Alec down for a kiss and smiling against his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked, please feel free to leave kudos or even a comment! I have some ideas for future chapters but suggestions are always welcome!
> 
>  
> 
> \-------  
> On the subject of Malec though, DID YOU GUYS SEE THE KISS ON SHADOWHUNTERS IT WAS BEAUTIFUL I'VE REWATCHED IT ABOUT EVERYDAY SINCE IT HAPPENED OH MY GOD I CAN'T WAIT ONE WHOLE YEAR FOR MORE MALEC IN SEASON 2 I NEED IT NOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what's in this one?  
> \- Jace and Izzy walk in ¬u¬  
> \- Hopefully my characterizations of Jace and Izzy aren't terrible (I was going to put Clary in this chapter but I worried about messing her up so much that I just didn't, oops!)  
> \- Sub drop in this chapter! And emOTIONS  
> \- No sex (but lots of emotions so it's okay, also there's still some cute bondage at the beginning so)  
> \- I wrote this chapter in two days wow after not uploading for 2333958659403984793 years I wrote the chapter in tWO DAYS I'm angry at myself too I know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, real quick!!
> 
> \+ I'd like to apologize for not uploading in a bajillion years oh gosh I'm sorry ;_;  
> \+ I had almost a couple thousand words of a chapter 11 written months ago, but it fizzled out because I had no idea where I was going with the chapter and I didn't want another chapter with sex  
> \+ I actually intended to have something done for christmas but honestly my mind was entirely blank I'm sorryyyyy I just sat attempting to write something for like two hours and it didn't work  
> \+ I apologize for spelling and grammar errors as usual, some of my spellings are British and some are American since I'm English but have a laptop that only accepts American spellings in spellcheck >< I did try to beta and yeah, but I apologize in advance!

     Alec's breathing was slow, steady. It had started off deliberate, to keep himself calm since he was so unused to being held up by ropes, constricted and suspended in the air with the material biting into his body. But now his breathing was unthinkingly relaxed, eyes barely open and muscles slack. He knew he wouldn't fall; Magnus was right there, silk gown hanging from his shoulders and cat eyes alert and safe, running a hand through Alec's hair and down his body, tracing runes and muscles and purposefully avoiding the areas below that needed attention more. But Alec didn't whine, or buck upward, or pull at the ropes in frustration. Rather than restricting him they seemed to hold him together, to make him feel safe. It was a strange sort of headspace; not as desperate as some of his last experiences, and yet just as warm, just as light, as though he were underwater, suspended in nothingness and floating. It was strange, being unable to feel the ground below his feet, knowing that the ropes were the only things keeping him afloat. Magnus's touch was the only thing that kept him real, grounded him, and despite the relaxation that seemed to surround him like a blanket, there was a buzzing that thrummed throughout his body. The biting of the rope wasn't painful; it felt right. He'd become used to it in the time he'd been flying, and he thought that without it, he might not be able to hold himself up.

 

     It was morning at Magnus's apartment, around half past ten. For once, the two were in the living room rather than the bedroom, and crimson rope had been draped over the beams that stretched across the ceiling, trailing back down and holding Alec in place. Magnus's skills were certainly something to be admired - rope crisscrossed over Alec's torso, ankles and arms, framing his runes and contrasting with his pale skin, holding him securely and with just enough pressure not to be uncomfortable. The sunlight that fell in through the window cast lazy beams across the open-plan apartment, reflecting off the hanging mirror in the lounge area and throwing strip of rainbow across Alec's body - something that had certainly influenced Magnus's decision to place the Shadowhunter in this particular spot. After all, good lighting is everything.

     Magnus hadn't put the other male in too compromising a position; Alec was hovering just above the ground, one knee bent and arms behind his back, body bent into a rather elegant V shape. Dark locks fell into his face, and he lost sight of Magnus when the warlock moved around to his back, holding a black leather flogger in one hand. They hadn't used it yet, but Alec wasn't nervous anymore, as he had been during breakfast - he didn't think being nervous was really in his repertoire right now; the comforting, warm haze of submission was too inviting. Magnus brushed the straps of the tool over Alec's behind gently, caressing the skin, and Alec shifted slightly in the confines of the rope at the touch. Enjoying this relaxed sort of play for a moment, Magnus trailed the tendrils of the flogger down Alec's spine, deliberately slow and teasing, before moving back to the boy's front. He crouched down to see Alec's face, and the blue eyes managed to find the gold, after a moment of trying to focus.

     "Do you remember your safeword, pet?" Asked Magnus, voice soft so as not to ruin the moment. They had never done flogging before, after all; he wanted to be sure. Alec hummed softly, shutting his eyes.

     "Mmm... Mhm," he nodded, the movement only small - he couldn't move his head much in his position. He was quiet for a moment, and Magnus could see him thinking. "Paris," he mumbled, eyes opening just a crack as his lips twitched upward in a small smile. "I know it, Sir."

     "Good boy." Magnus leaned up to kiss Alec's forehead, and a wide smile spread across the other's face at the action. Magnus couldn't help smiling fondly himself, as he moved back around to Alec's behind, trailing light fingers down his submissive's spine and slapping his rear. Alec jolted some, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the flogger. Magnus started soft - after all, Alec hadn't enjoyed the cane, so he had to be wary, to keep an eye on his boyfriend's reaction.

     This was different, though, to Alec. Perhaps it was a different mindset, or perhaps it was just because the flogger felt different. It didn't sting as much as the cane, and with the light strokes Magnus was using, it was almost nice. In fact, it _was_  nice. Before long, it wasn't even pain, really. Just a sort of warm blooming in his behind, adding to the buzz that seemed to pulse through him in time with his heartbeat. He didn't even notice when Magnus gradually picked up the force; he was too lost inside his own head.

 

     Alec might have been floating in the intense sensations, but he still froze stiff when he heard the apartment door open. His blood still ran cold as he heard Jace's voice, and he still felt utterly sick as his brother's voice turned immediately from regular and somewhat urgent, to horrified and embarrassed.

     It all seemed fast, far too fast. The ropes disappeared in a second, and, disoriented and dizzy, Alec stumbled into Magnus's arms. Blinking over at the doorway, he could see the door only open a crack - obviously Jace had backed out into the hall. He could feel how red his face was, and he took a few seconds to register that Magnus was actually talking to him. 

     "Alec?" The warlock sounded concerned. "Alexander, are you okay? Look at me, darling." Alec focused on the other man, who was still holding him upright, and inhaled deeply. 

     "I'm okay," he said quietly, nodding. His voice sounded strange to him, like he shouldn't be talking. He tried to ignore it, to make the feeling go away. Jace was here, he had to be _normal._ "I'm... Yeah. I'm okay." He gave what he hoped was a reassuring smile, despite the fact that he felt as though the world had suddenly shifted a few degrees to the right and he hadn't quite caught up yet. He glanced down at himself - still naked, apart from his collar. "I, uh, I should go and get dressed..." He mumbled. Magnus nodded - he was dressed already, in pyjamas at least, so Alec headed to the bedroom on his own. He could still feel the strange buzz inside him, still feel the floating feeling of subspace and the warmth of the blood beneath the skin of his behind. He breathed deeply, trying to will his mind back into some sort of balance.

     As he dressed, he could hear Magnus letting in Jace and... Was that Izzy? Oh god, had she seen him like that too? As if Jace seeing him like that wasn't bad enough!

     By the time Alec was dressed, he felt like he had regained some sort of feeling of normalcy - the world felt a little less off-kilter, anyway. He hesitated though before heading back out into the living area, stopping as he caught sight of the collar still around his throat in the mirror. He reached up, touching the leather. It brought him comfort, made him feel closer to Magnus. But there was also the utter embarrassment at what happened, and having the collar on to remind him of that didn't seem like a good idea. Reluctantly he pulled it off, tossing it onto the bed and leaving the bedroom.

     "You two had better have a good reason for not calling me first," he said, glaring at his siblings with eyes narrowed and cheeks still dark red. Isabelle's expression was unreadable, but at least Jace looked guilty.

     "Sorry," the blond apologized. "We were sort of in the area anyway, and there was a call about a group of Drevak demons a few blocks away from here. We figured we wouldn't need to call, we thought we could just come and pick you up.." He shrugged, rubbing the back of his neck. Alec exhaled.

     "It's fine," he mumbled. "Let me just grab my things." He didn't look at anyone as he headed back into the bedroom for his phone and stele, shoving them into his pockets and pulling on his boots. He grabbed his bow and quiver from beside the wardrobe, slinging them over his shoulder and going back to the others, who were apparently feeling a little too awkward to make conversation right now. After a mumbled goodbye to Magnus and as little physical contact as possible, Alec lead his two younger siblings out of the apartment and down the stairs of the building.

     "So..." Said Jace, after a whole minute of complete silence.

     "Don't," Alec muttered, shaking his head. 

     "We're sorry," said Isabelle. "Really. We should have called, we didn't realize you were so tied up." She giggled, and Alec bowed his head, resisting the urge to laugh. He pinched the bridge of his nose, collecting himself.

     "It's not funny," he said, though his tone betrayed him.

     "It was actually slightly horrifying," Jace said. "I mean, I've been having a nice morning. And now? Tarnished. Ruined by your weird kinky exploits."

     Alec snickered. "I ruined your morning?" He asked. "Well, at least one good thing came out of this, then." Jace hit him playfully on the arm, and Isabelle laughed.

     "Well, it definitely made the morning a little more, uh, colourful," she said, raising her eyebrows. "Though seeing a collar is one thing, seeing _that_..."

     "Alright, alright, I get it." Alec put up a hand, exhaling. "I really don't want to know the details of what you saw. I was there, I was... Well, I was out of it enough to not be as horrified as I would have been otherwise."

     "You were out of it?" Jace asked, frowning. "What do you mean?"

     Alec blinked at his brother for a second, before remembering that subspace wasn't something one experienced with 'regular' sex. "Oh, um. Nothing. It's just... I was... I don't know how to explain." He shrugged. "It doesn't matter, anyway. Come on, where did you say these demons were?"

 

     It took around half an hour to reach the hideout where the group of Drevak demons were. Jace and Izzy took out their Seraph blade and whip respectively, Jace muttering an angel's name to activate his blade as he did. Alec took his bow in hand, reaching behind him for an arrow as the rather disgusting pack of what looked to be several giant, fleshy maggots finally noticed the three Shadowhunters.

     The first few arrows felt natural, as they always did. Alec shot perfectly - nothing new there - hitting three of the demons in the heads above their gaping mouths, killing them instantly. But before long, something started to feel very off. The first thing Alec noticed was that he _hurt_. What had been a dull, blooming warmth on his backside had now turned into a rather sharp, blunt pain that he was having trouble ignoring as he moved, and he could certainly feel where the rope had made marks on his skin - especially on his thighs and his wrists. The light buzzing that had pulsed in his veins was gone, replaced with, well, nothing. It was simply gone, and Alec felt like there was an empty space inside him all of a sudden, where _something_  should have been. Like something about him was missing. It was disorienting, feeling dejected and empty so suddenly, and why? Alec shook the thoughts from his head, which had begun to hurt a little, as he shot the next arrow.

     And missed completely.

     Alec was so shocked at the miss that he didn't manage to duck in time as the Drevak swung a large, needle-like claw toward him - since the creature was blind, it only caught his shoulder, but it still punctured the skin and Alec still cried out as he stumbled back, eyes wide as Jace swung his Seraph blade, slicing the creature cleanly in half. Alec was too caught up to be thankful that that was the last one, as his gaze dropped to his bleeding, torn shoulder, and he suddenly became rather hyper-aware of the venom that had been injected into him. The cut was already starting to emit a sort of yellowish-green pus, and Alec's eyes pricked with the pain, which only added to the rest of his aching body.

"Alec!" Izzy's voice was worried, but Alec couldn't focus on it very well. He only barely noticed as she rushed over to him, pulling out her stele and drawing an _iratze_  on his shoulder, telling him about how he'd be okay, Drevak venom was treatable, but they'd better get him to Magnus's first. He barely noticed Jace, whose expression was concerned and confused as demon ichor dripped from his still glowing blade, other hand on his left shoulder, over his parabatai rune.

     He'd missed. He'd shot an arrow, at relatively close-range too, and missed. He didn't remember the last time that had happened, what the hell was wrong with him?

 

     Alec was having a hard time staying present - the _iratze_  quelled some of the pain from the venom, and their invisibility runes excused the three of them from being stared at as they made their way back to Magnus's apartment with a definite sense of urgency. Jace and Isabelle kept a close eye on Alec, who was still trying to work out what had happened. As a result, he spent most of the journey on autopilot - the other two realized it wasn't much use talking after only being able to get the occasional grunt from him - and after what felt like far less time than usual, they were heading up the stairs to Magnus's apartment.

     "Are you okay?" Asked Jace, golden eyes searching. "Alec, what happened back there? I know _something_  did."

     Alec looked at his parabatai, forcing himself to think clearly. He shook his head, brow furrowed. "It was just... I don't know," he said. "Lax judgement, I guess."

     "Alec, that's bullshit," said Jace simply. "Even if I believed that you just happened to misfire an arrow coincidentally, I can feel that something's wrong." His gaze flickered to Izzy, then to the door of the apartment - they were outside now, nothing to stop them from heading in and getting Magnus to heal the Drevak wound. "It's not to do with Magnus, is it?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. "Because I mean, you said you were out of it earlier, and if you, I don't know, had a drink earlier, or something-"

     "Jace, come on." Alec gave the other a look. "It's nothing, I'm okay. I mean, I'll... I'll be okay. I just need some rest. I'll take it from here, okay? You guys don't have to come in with me."

     "Are you sure?" Asked Isabelle, looking unhappy about that. "But you'll call me later, right? Or I'll harass Magnus until I know you're okay."

     Alec snorted. "Alright, yeah, I'll call you," he said. "No harassment needed. Thanks for the _iratze_ , Iz. You know Magnus will be able to heal me in five minutes though, there's really no need to worry."

     Something told him it wasn't only the wound on his shoulder they were worried about. 

     "I'll call you," he assured them again. "I will, I promise. And I'll see you guys tomorrow, if you want proof that I'm still alive." He gave a weak laugh, that was more like a slightly harder exhale than usual, and clapped Jace on the shoulder lightly. "Get home safe," he said, before turning and entering the apartment.

 

     Magnus had gotten dressed, which was nice of him, and he was currently lounging on the couch, the Chairman on his stomach, a book in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

     "Alexander! How did it-" his face dropped when he saw his boyfriend's bleeding shoulder - which admittedly looked worse than it really was, since the blood had soaked into his torn sweater to make a huge dark patch around the wound. The book and coffee disappeared from Magnus's grip immediately and the poor cat fled the suddenly animated warlock with an indignant hiss as Magnus hurried over to Alec, golden eyes wide and worried.

     "What happened?" He asked, hands hovering uncertainly at the other's shoulder. "Come over to the couch, lie down, be careful, take off your sweater-"

     "Magnus, I'm okay," said Alec, though the pain that the _iratze_  had been numbing was starting to come back, and he allowed the warlock to guide him to the couch and sit him down. He pulled off his sweater with a grimace, and Magnus's expression wasn't very encouraging.

     "This is your definition of 'okay'?" He asked sceptically, running a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. "Okay, I can get out the venom - the healing rune probably helped slow the spread a little, but you need _real_  magic." He placed a gentle hand on Alec's unharmed shoulder, holding him in place carefully as he held his other palm toward the wound, his expression one of concentration. Alec's face twisted in pain, eyes scrunching shut as the pain flared and teeth gritted to hold back any signs of weakness. It had to get worse before it would get better, he told himself, opening his eyes a crack to see Magnus's familiar blue sparks. The pain dipped to almost nothing as soon as it peaked, and Alec released a breath he hadn't even realized he had been holding, panting softly in relief as he looked down at his shoulder, which was now blissfully smooth and healed, despite the drying blood.

     "Thanks," he said quietly. Magnus didn't look so relieved, though. His expression was serious.

     "Alec, what happened?" He asked. "I thought it was a pack of Drevak demons; they're practically just worms, how did you manage to get attacked? I would have thought you could take on a whole pack single-handed, nevermind having the others with you." Alec didn't meet the warlock's gaze, shrugging and moving a hand to curl around the side of his neck - he'd almost forgotten about taking off his collar earlier, and now the feeling of bare skin at his throat just made the strange emptiness inside him feel worse. 

     "I don't know," he muttered. "I... I'm going to take a shower." He stood and headed to the bathroom quietly, leaving Magnus looking after him feeling more confused and worried than before.

 

     Alec exhaled heavily as he shut the bathroom door behind him, and he leaned his forehead against the cool wood for a moment, closing his eyes.

     He remembered when he had come to take a morning shower, after the first time he and Magnus had really stepped out of their usual boundaries. It hadn't been the first time they'd tried something kinky, but it was the first time they'd had a real connection while doing do. Alec remembered how he'd caught sight of his reflection in the mirror, seen the red bites and splotches of colour that had littered his body, rope indents and marks that would soon bruise. He remembered running his fingers gingerly over the patterns that the rope had made in his skin, turning it into art. 

     Alec undressed for his shower slowly, taking his time deliberately before turning to frown at himself in the mirror, blue eyes raking over the features so similar to before - rope indents, red marks, the odd hickey from an intense makeout session a couple of days ago. When Alec turned, he could see that the redness on his ass from that morning. There were a couple of smaller patches of purple - he really must have been in deeper than he had realized, not to notice that. Instead of an uncertain flutter of pride in his stomach though, this time Alec felt something closer to hollow disgust. He drew in a shaky breath as he ran his fingers over his thighs - this time he had been suspended, so the rope had bitten into him even more than usual, making his skin uneven and bumpy. It felt wrong. Even the couple of hickies on his throat - loads of people had hickies, right? But they made his insides squirm uncomfortably. Blinking hard, Alec turned away from his reflection and stepped into the shower.

 

     Magnus was still in the lounge when Alec returned, having spent longer than usual scrubbing himself and redressed in a pair of pyjamas that he kept at the apartment. The Shadowhunter was very quiet as he made himself a coffee, and curled up in the corner of the sofa, next to Magnus but also as far away as he could be from the warlock. Magnus wasn't sure what to say - he didn't even know what was wrong.

     "Would you... Like to talk?" He asked hesitantly, trying to figure out what was wrong from Alec's expression. The younger male sipped his coffee, burning his tongue with a wince, and set the mug on the coffee table. He was quiet for a long moment, which seemed to stretch out rather awkwardly. Or at least, awkward for Magnus, anyway.

     "Do you..." Alec started finally, and Magnus perked up a little.

     "Yes?"

     "Do..." He sighed heavily, shoulders slumping. "Do you love me?" He asked, voice small.

     Magnus just stared for a few seconds, completely taken aback. "Do I-? Wh-what? Of _course_  I love you! Alexander, wherever did you get an idea like that from? Why are you doubting that all of a sudden, what happened?" Alec looked over at the bewildered warlock for a moment, brow furrowed, before he dropped his gaze.

     "I was just... I don't know, it's stupid..." He shook his head, and felt the weight on the couch shift as Magnus moved closer to him, resting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

     "Alexander, nothing you could ever say would be stupid." The sincerity of the remark was encouraging, but Alec still couldn't bring himself to make eye contact with the other man.

     "It's just... When I went to shower, and I looked in the mirror." He spoke so quietly he wasn't even sure Magnus could hear him, but the other still seemed to be listening. "And it... The marks... I-I have bruises." There was silence for a long moment. "From you."

     Magnus was speechless. "Alec, I-"

     "I know." Alec buried his face in his hands, his voice full of anguish. "I know, it's... It's not like that... I-I know, Magnus. I liked it at the time. I've never felt like this before, I don't understand what's changed..."

     There was silence for a few seconds. "Can I hold you?" Came Magnus's voice, tentative and caring. Safe. Alec nodded, hands still covering his face as the warlock pulled him into a gentle embrace. He leaned against the other man, his feeling of stupidity and embarrassment reaching new heights as a sob escaped him with a shudder, and he curled up tighter in the Downworlder's arms. Magnus said nothing, simply holding the younger male and rubbing his back gently. They said nothing for a long while, as Alec was suddenly unable to control his sudden outpour of emotion, and he felt bad for making such a large wet patch on the other's shirt. Once his tears slowed a little, he leaned away from the embrace, wiping his eyes on his sleeves.

     "Angel, I'm sorry..." He muttered. "I don't... I don't know what's wrong with me, I really... I-I _know_  you love me, I don't know why I said that..." He shook his head, teeth worrying at his lower lip. Magnus reached out to place a hand on his wet cheek gently, turning Alec's face toward him.

     "Alec, sweetheart, it's alright," he said soothingly, thumb brushing over the other's cheekbone. "It's normal to be uncertain of these things sometimes, especially in a situation like ours. But I love you - if you're going to question _anything_ about our relationship, please don't let it be that. I can't... I don't know what I would do if you somehow convinced yourself that I didn't love you with every fiber of my being, that I wouldn't give absolutely anything in the world for your happiness."

     Alec swallowed hard, azure eyes searching the warlock's gold. "I love you too," he whispered. "I love you. I just... I've been so weird today..." He frowned, turning his face away and rubbing his forehead. "I think I spaced out when I was dealing with those demons - I-I don't even know how I did that! How do you space out in the middle of a fight? And I started aching, though I think that was from this morning..." He sighed, but a lightswitch in Magnus's brain had just turned on.

     "Ohh."

     Alec looked at him. "What?"

     "This morning," said Magnus. "You were fine this morning, at breakfast. Woke up at your normal strange hour, all that." He waved a hand as he spoke. "But when I tied you up, you went quite deep into your headspace. You said I bruised you.." His brow pinched in concerned. "It's rare that you go deep enough for that to happen. And when blondie and Isabelle walked in-"

     "But Magnus, I, you know, I go into subspace a lot of the time..." Alec interrupted, pulling a face at having to say the term - he always felt a little awkward talking about it all. "I've never felt like shit afterward."

     "Well, I always bring you out of it slowly," explained Magnus with a shrug. "And it's not usually the, well, physical side of things, that's affected by it. Usually when you're in subspace, you're just... Well, adorable." He grinned, and Alec rolled his eyes. "We don't really do pain things very often," Magnus continued. "And I know you didn't enjoy when we tried the cane. Other than the basics - hair pulling and the odd spank, we don't do much in the area of real pain."

     Alec frowned. "Well, we've done the candle wax," he said, remembering. "That was painful."

     "True, but wax is a little different to impact play - plus, I was there to bring you down from that. We were walked in on this time - you weren't given any time to come down, you weren't given any time to return to normality in your own pace." Magnus brushed a stray lock of Alec's hair back behind his ear gently. "You were just left floating - and you didn't feel the pain yet, since you still had all the endorphins, and then the adrenaline of the demons, I suppose. So then you crashed."

     "You make it sound like I was on drugs," Alec complained, though everything Magnus was saying certainly made sense. Magnus laughed softly, shaking his head.

     "It's called drop, I think," he said. "You're not the only one to experience it. Though I'm glad you came back to me after the attack - I don't think a night alone at the Institute would have done you much good in this situation."

     Alec shook his head. "I didn't want to be away from you," he muttered. It was half true - whilst showering he had dreaded having to go out and face the warlock, and on his way back to the apartment with Jace and Izzy he hadn't thought about it all that much. But right now, he knew he had made the right decision in coming back.

     "I'm not going anywhere," Magnus assured him. "And neither are you, tonight. I want to keep an eye on you, if that's okay." Alec nodded, leaning against Magnus with his head on the other's shoulder.

"That's okay," he said quietly. "And is it... Is it okay if I don't call you Sir tonight?"

     Magnus wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter, kissing Alec's hair. "Of course it is," he said. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to. That part of our relationship can be metaphorically stored away for now, if you'd like."

     Alec nodded. "Just tonight," he mumbled. "Maybe... Maybe tomorrow, I don't know."

     "That's fine by me," said Magnus. "As long as we have each other, I'm happy."

     Alec nodded, trying to convince himself that Magnus really was fine with it, that he wasn't disappointed or upset that Alec was suddenly so uncertain about the part of their relationship that he'd slowly grown to like so much. It was just too much for him at the moment - not the psychological aspect; he enjoyed feeling like he belonged to someone. He liked the warm fuzzy feeling of being loved, wholly and completely, when he pleased Magnus and managed to get praise. It was just the physical part that was currently making him feel a little sick in the aftermath, and Alec just wanted to heal before anything else happened.

     "Perhaps you should call your sister," said Magnus after a moment. Alec sat up, raising a questioning eyebrow. "Sorry," the warlock apologized, holding up a hand. "I couldn't help overhearing a little - I didn't pry, I promise. I just got the sense that they were worried, and I heard you say you'd call them later. I don't want your family to think I was unable to perform a simple healing spell." He gave a small smile and Alec snorted.

     "Right, right..." He chuckled to himself softly as he stood, heading out of the living room to find his phone. Magnus looked after him, his expression one of fondness and sadness. The fact that Alec had doubted his love, even for a second and even under the influence of unfamiliar hormones, crushed him. He would do anything for that boy - if that meant suddenly changing the nature of their relationship and never leaving a mark on that smooth, rose petal skin ever again, he would do it. He would just have to wait and see what Alec chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that chapter was okay enough to make up for my terrible disappearance and unintentional hiatus! 
> 
> A lot of stuff has actually been happening recently - I'm studying English and Creative Writing at university, so hopefully that'll help me get writing more often and also improve my writing for you guys~ I've been super busy and when I haven't been busy I've been so tired, and I've had a bit of a mental slump recently too. ;_; 
> 
> But yeah, I do mean it when I say I haven't abandoned this fic! Even if it's like half a year, I wILL come back to it until I say I won't!!
> 
>  
> 
> \------  
> Also, it's been so long since I read The Mortal Instruments books that I had to do some brushing up on the characters and demons, I actually forgot what a healing rune was called at first oh gosh >< that's what I get for just watching Shadowhunters and not going back to the books in over a year


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sO, things are still uncertain after the events of the previous day, which is to be expected, in this chapter they do do the do, but it's ~different~ than usual.  
> How? Well I guess you'll have to read it to find out *insert side-eye emoji here*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy.  
> 'I'll try and update more regularly' my ass, but at least it's out before Christmas right? Two updates in one year, go me!
> 
> I'm a mess, guys.  
> I did have a couple thousand words of this chapter done months ago though in my defense, I just finished it today (thank you to the wonderful person who commented and spurred me to continue!)
> 
> And as usual please forgive me for any grammar/spelling errors! I did read through this like twice once I'd written it and many times whILE writing, but it's 5:31am right now and I know I always miss something ;;

 

 

The next day, Magnus woke later than Alec - nothing new there - and headed to the kitchen to find his boyfriend lounging on the sofa, playing some game on his phone with the Chairman curled up on his stomach. At the sound of Magnus's footsteps, Alec glanced over at him. "Morning," he said with a small smile.

     "Morning," Magnus replied. He was unsure how Alec would want to go about things, since they hadn't discussed much else before bed the previous night, and Alec seemed decidedly casual here. "Have you had breakfast?"

     Alec shook his head, locking his phone and shifting to put it in his pocket. The movement disturbed Chairman Meow, who jumped down off of the boy with an indignant mewl. "No, I was waiting for you," he said with a shrug. "I thought, you know, your cooking is better than mine. Plus, I didn't know how long you'd be sleeping for."

     Magnus gave a nod. "Right, right. Are you okay, love?" He asked. "I mean, after yesterday."

     Alec frowned. "I'm fine," he said. "Though I'll probably start wasting away soon if I don't eat; I've only had a cup of coffee."

     Magnus snorted in amusement. "Well, I wouldn't want you to disappear," he said, turning toward the kitchen and debating on what to make. "Have you thought about... You know?" Asked Magnus, as he looked in his cupboards for inspiration and began to pick out ingredients for pancakes.

     "Thought about..?" Asked Alec. Magnus could hear his footsteps approaching the kitchen area, and he glanced over his shoulder at the Shadowhunter, who was obviously stalling.

     "Thought about our relationship situation," Magnus clarified. "You know, we don't have to do anything you don't want to do, Alexander. If you'd rather we didn't carry on with the power exchange, then that's fine."

     Alec said nothing.

 

Of _course_ Alec had thought about it. It hadn't left his mind all morning. He wasn't one to oversleep, especially if there was something on his mind, and the boy had woken earlier than usual even for him and spent two hours pacing the living room nervously, going over everything in his mind again and again. 

     He liked his and Magnus's relationship.

     He liked being Magnus's sub.

     He liked it a _lot._

     But he was a Shadowhunter - the last thing he was supposed to do was be submissive to a Downworlder, regardless of how much he loved said Downworlder.

     But their relationship wasn't hurting anyone, so what did it matter?

     ... Or was it?

     Part of Alec must have known that of course it wasn't, not _really_ \- but he still worried. The events of the previous day, knowing Jace and Izzy had seen him like that, knowing they'd seen him wearing a collar for his boyfriend and knew what that meant - it didn't exactly stir warm fuzzy feelings inside him. They were his little siblings, for the Angel's sake! And what if his parents found out? Nevermind his parents, what if literally _anybody_  found out? He'd be immediately disgraced - even if it wasn't illegal, it would certainly ruin any sort of reputation or credibility he had. And what would that do to Izzy, and peoples' opinions of her? What would that do to his parents? He was already the gay Lightwood, and the Lightwood that was dating a Downworlder - that was difficult enough to deal with, as if 'allows said Downworlder to own him like a pet' didn't push the chances of anyone respecting him as a Shadowhunter down to about minus a thousand. And it was already relatively close to zero, in Alec's opinion. He'd tried his whole life to fit in, and he was only now just starting to allow himself to be himself, to break out of the mold that had been breated for him - but wasn't this a bit too much, he thought? Being gay, that was one thing, but _this_?

     What was _wrong_  with him?

     Maybe it would just be easier to pretend it never happened, he'd told himself. Maybe it would just be easier to act like a normal couple - to not even think about the collar, or about calling Magnus 'Sir', or about any of it.

     Not wanting to seem like he had just spent the morning being an anxious, over-thinking mess, Alec had grabbed his phone and opened a random app five minutes before Magnus had entered. The poor Chairman had barely had time to get settled before he was disturbed again, and Alec was just trying to ignore how awfully bare his throat felt without his collar as he looked over at his boyfriend.

Magnus sighed. "Alright, we'll talk later," he said, as he poured pancake batter into a pan. Alec exhaled, staring at the floor for a moment before heading over to the coffee machine.

     "D'you want a coffee?" He asked.

     "Sure, if you're making it."

 

Breakfast was quiet - Alec didn't know what to say, and Magnus was worried but didn't want to force Alec to open up.

     "You never told me how the phone call with Isabelle went last night," said Magnus, really scraping the bottom of the barrel for things to talk about. He already knew pretty much how the call had gone. Alec shrugged. 

     "It went okay," he said. "I mean, it was nothing huge - she just wanted to make sure I was okay. I told her you did a good job and I wasn't going to die." He gave a wry smile, and Magnus chuckled.

     "Good, I wouldn't want my reputation being ruined," he joked. Alec's smile faltered, but he nodded.

     "Wouldn't want that," he agreed, frowning down at his coffee. Magnus tilted his head in confusion.

     "Alec, darling, please talk to me," he said. "I know you don't want to, but it would really be better for both of us if we just, you know, ripped the band aid off."

     Alec groaned, running a frustrated hand through his hair. "Do we have to?" He asked, fully aware that he sounded like a whining child. 

     "I think we do," Magnus replied. Alec's shoulders slumped a little. There was silence for almost a minute.

     "Look," he said finally, voice soft. "I... I'm already the odd one out in my family. Not just because, you know, you're a man, but because you're a-a warlock too." It was difficult to make eye contact with Magnus as he spoke, but he forced himself to. "I just... I don't know, this is..."

     "Is this what you want, Alexander?" Asked Magnus, his expression serious. Alec averted his eyes. _Yes_ , he wanted to say. _Angel, I want it so badly._

     "I... I-It's not good, for Izzy and... And the rest of my family," Alec said, suddenly unable to look at Magnus. He didn't want to see the other's expression. "I-if someone were to find out, Magnus, I-"

     "Are their opinions really more important than our relationship?" Asked Magnus. Alec couldn't decipher his expression from his tone.

     "Their 'opinions' dictate my _life_ , Magnus!" Alec reminded the warlock heatedly, eyes narrowing as he looked at the man. "Their opinions dictate my opportunities, my work, everything!"

     "Alec, we've been through this already," said Magnus. He looked conflicted - like part of him wanted to be angry, but mostly he was just sad. "When you were too afraid to tell people about our relationship full stop, it was-"

     "Yes, but this is a different situation, Magnus," said Alec, shaking his head. "It's one thing for other Shadowhunters to see me treating you as an equal, it's another for them to find me treating you as _superior_."

     Magnus frowned. "Alec, you know that's not how this really works-"

     "Yes, but it's what it _looks like!"_ Alec cried. He put a hand to his forehead, taking a deep breath and trying to think clearly. He didn't want to argue, he didn't want this. He just wanted to be able to be comfortable without every one of his worries constantly chewing him out at the back of his mind. It was so tiring.

     "Alec, listen to me," said Magnus, leaning over the table toward the younger male. "We have been doing this for - how long, now? And no one knows."

     "Izzy and Jace-" Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

     "And do they care?"

     "W-well I'm not exactly setting a good example as an older brother, am I?!"

     Magnus exhaled in frustration. "Alec, you know they're both mature enough to have their own opinions and thoughts on these things. They're not children, you're just letting your anxieties take over."

     Alec shook his head - it wasn't that he disagreed with the warlock, he just didn't know what to do. He was _scared_  - yes, they'd been able to have their relationship in secret for this long, but how long would that last, really? How long until someone, maybe a Downworlder, saw them outside, or at a bar, or a restaurant? How long until one of Magnus's friends came to visit and decided to gossip to _their_ friends about how Magnus's Shadowhunter boyfriend wears a collar and calls Magnus 'Sir'? Who would really be able to resist that sort of gossip? And if Downworlders knew, it would only be a matter of time until it reached Shadowhunters too. Nothing this good ever lasted, that was something Alec was sure about.

     Alec was snapped out of his reverie by Magnus's voice. "Come on, we don't have to talk about this anymore right now," he said. Alec hoped he imagined the tired note in the warlock's voice, the one that, in Alec's mind, meant he was being annoying. "Why don't we watch a movie, relax. We can have a day of doing nothing, and pick things up tomorrow?" Magnus's expression looked almost hopeful, and Alec bit his lip.

     "What movie?"

 

Honestly, if it had been anyone else, Magnus wouldn't have bothered. At the beginning of their relationship, he had hated the fact that Alec had seemed ashamed of their relationship - of him being a man, of him being a warlock, of him being so confident in his sexuality and himself, of him having as many exes as he did. But while Magnus had always known the rather rigid way that most Shadowhunters looked at the world, and their backward views, it had still taken the warlock a while to really understand Alec's feelings, and why he worried like he did. Of course, Alec hadn't been the only male to be worried about others' opinions of his and Magnus's relationship, but usually those relationships weren't like this one. Usually Magnus was just a fling or a way to rebel against a suffocatingly heteronormative society, and despite initially turning his nose up at the idea, the Downworlder had eventually embraced it - at least it meant he could get laid pretty often. But when things got truly difficult those men would leave, and Magnus would move on.

     But Alec was different. He was afraid, that much was obvious. But Magnus could see how much he was _trying_. Trying to be confident, trying to allow himself to be authentic, to be happy. To convince himself that _it was okay._ Magnus could see how much Alec loved him, and he loved Alec just as much in return. Initially in their relationship, Magnus had worried that Alec was the type who would let his fears and let his shame and his jealously consume and control him, that he would run at the first sight of trouble or he would sabotage their relationship beyond repair. And well, he almost had. But after being together for so long, Magnus knew that Alec would stand stubbornly in a fire and let it burn him to the ground rather than run from the flames, even if he had no idea how to put them out. He could see that Alec didn't want to lose him, didn't want to lose this relationship. He wanted to be happy, but he just wasn't sure how to allow himself to do so while also being what he had strived to be his whole like: a good, respectable, upstanding Shadowhunter. Alec just didn't seem to be able to see that he already was one, and that was what frustrated Magnus.

 

"What movie is this again?" Asked Alec, frowning at the TV. The two lay together on the sofa, Alec's head resting on Magnus's chest.

     "Did you not read the title when you picked it?" Asked Magnus in amusement.

     "Uh..." Alec shook his head and shrugged. "I don't know, but from the casing it looked more sinister than this."

     Magnus chuckled. "It's called Paranormal Activity," he said. "It's supposed to be about these mundanes that get haunted by a demon - or the woman does, anyway."

     Alec didn't look impressed. "And is there actually a demon _in_  the movie?" He asked. "Nothing's happened."

     "There isn't really one, no." Magnus shrugged. "Right at the end, maybe, but that doesn't count."

     "I don't know why mundanes would want to make entertainment out of demons, anyway," Alec muttered, frowning. 

     "Mundanes will make entertainment out of anything," Magnus reminded him, playing with his hair absently. "Death, torture, demons..."

     Alec pulled a face. "I'll never understand mundanes..." He muttered, looking up at Magnus. "I don't think I can watch the rest of this, not if it's going to be this bland the whole way through. Nothing's _happened_."

     Magnus gave a soft laugh at the younger's indignant tone, leaning down to nuzzle Alec's hair gently. "Mm. I wasn't really paying attention anyway. Can't say it's one of my favourite movies, though mundanes apparently love it."

     Alec turned his head up to look at Magnus skeptically. "Really?" He asked. "Do they not have standards?"

     Magnus grinned. "Now now, Alexander. Their lives aren't as fun as yours, the idea of demons excites them." He pecked Alec on the lips. "It's a novelty."

     Alec grunted, unimpressed. "Hey," he said after a moment. The movie continued to play, ignored. "Didn't you make, uh, some rule about me not being allowed on the couch?" He looked amused. "I mean, I know we're not doing that right now, but..." He shrugged. Magnus looked amused.

     "I'd completely forgotten," he admitted. "I'm only as experienced as you are at this, remember? You can't expect perfection." Alec snorted.

     "No excuse," the younger retorted, poking the warlock gently in the chest. "Besides, you've been in my place, right? I mean, you've been, you know, a sub?"

     Magnus shrugged. "True.”

     “What was that like?”

    Magnus thought for a moment, caught a little off-guard by the sudden curiosity. Alec had asked about past relationships before, sure, but never about this part of past relationships.

    "Oh, well, it was a very long time ago," said the warlock, brow furrowed as he thought. "Being the High Warlock of Brooklyn, being in such a position, I wasn't exactly advertising myself as a sub - it was just something that happened." He shrugged. "But it was nice. It wasn't a position I took with just anyone, of course; as you can imagine, many mundanes - and many demons too, for that matter - would see me as a sort of fetish. With my eyes, and my magic. So I wasn't about to give myself up to people like that, whom I couldn't trust."

    Alec nodded, a small frown on his face. "And did you... 'Give yourself up' to Camille?" He asked slowly, a little quieter. Magnus blinked in surprise, unsure where this was going.

    "Once."

    Alec nodded again. He looked back at the tv, but it was obvious he wasn't watching the movie anymore. "How was it?" He asked.

    "Why?" Asked Magnus. "Alexander, what are you getting at?"

    "Am I not allowed to be curious?" Alec looked back at the other, his expression indignant. Magnus shrugged, confused.

    "I don't know. It was... It was okay, I suppose. I-I don't remember everything from back then, I barely think about it anymore. And it _was_ only once."

    "Was that your decision, or hers? For it to be only once, I mean."

    "Alec-"

    "Magnus." Alec gave the man a meaningful look. "I'm not mad at you. I just... I can't imagine you like that. I can't imagine you giving up control like that." He exhaled, quiet for a moment as he chewed the inside of his lip. "Did you like it, though?" He asked, his voice soft. "Would you do it again?"

    "With... With her?" Asked Magnus. Alec shook his head.

    "No." Alec's eyes flickered to the warlock's lips, but it was so quick that Magnus wasn't sure he'd really seen it for a moment. "Not with her."

    The two of them jumped suddenly, moment ruined as one of the women in the movie screamed at whatever demonic activity was happening.

    "Angel..." He mumbled. Magnus laughed.

    "You were saying, love?" He asked, looking amused. Alec's brow was set, and he almost seemed unsure. He glanced at the movie again, debating his next move. Magnus reached up to brush his fingers over the Shadowhunter's cheek gently. "Are you okay?" He asked. Alec gave a brief nod, before leaning over to press his lips to Magnus's in an act of sudden confidence that filled him.

    Magnus returned the kiss, though he kept his hands from wandering, not wanting to overstep his boundaries. But Alec seemed almost eager now, wrapping an arm around Magnus's neck as he pressed himself closer to the other.

    "Alexander..." Magnus murmured against his boyfriend's lips, as he felt one of Alec's hands gripping the hem of his shirt, fingers sliding underneath to rest on the warmth of his hip. Alec bit down on Magnus's lower lip, and the warlock let out an involuntary groan, before pulling away.

    "W-wait."

    Alec gave a small frown, blue eyes darting between the other's golden-green. "What's wrong?" He asked.

    "We.. We should talk." Magnus's resolve wasn't very strong though - it never was when it came to the Shadowhunter - and Alec could tell.

    "I don't want to talk." Alec's tone was blunt. "Not yet."

    "Alec, we shouldn't..." Magnus shook his head, starting again. "I mean, I don't think it would be good for you to put yourself in a-a submissive position right now. Not with, well, everything from yesterday..." Magnus trailed off though, as Alec raised an eyebrow coolly.

    "Who said anything about putting myself in a submissive position?" He asked, pushing down on Magnus's hip so the warlock was lying on his back on the sofa, and Alec was straddling his waist. "Take off your shirt."

    "Alexander..."

    "Do you not want to?" Uncertainty flashed in Alec's eyes, and his sudden burst of confidence seemed to disappear suddenly. "I-if not, it's... I mean, you don't have to-"

    But Magnus shook his head quickly. "No! No, I'm just... Surprised."

    There was a pause, where neither of them were entirely sure what to do next - it was entirely new territory for Alec, but it was something he wanted to try. He wanted to see how different it could be, how different _Magnus_  could be.

    "I don't see you taking off your shirt," he said quietly. Magnus blinked.

    "Oh, right." There were a few blue sparks, and the warlock's shirt disappeared before their eyes. Alec leaned down, hand holding the other to the sofa gently by the throat, his lips centimeters from Magnus's. But he didn't allow them to touch, not yet. He could feel Magnus's pulse beneath his fingers, only a little faster than usual, and he wondered if the older man kept track of his own heartbeat when they had done scenes together, to gage how close or how excited he was.

    "I don't want you using magic unless I tell you," he said quietly. "Understand?"

    Magnus nodded, eyes on Alec's lips. Alec let go of him and sat up again - his ass hurt from yesterday still, and he winced. He ran a hand down Magnus's chest, before reaching down to pull his own sweater off over his head. Almost instinctively, Magnus's hands moved to the other's torso, trailing up his waist and to his chest, tracing runes with his fingers and marveling at the contrast between Alec's stark white skin, and his own golden brown. Alec rolled his hips lightly against the slowly forming bulge in the warlock's pants with a sigh of pleasure, and Magnus bit his lip against a soft grunt.

    "When was the last time you let someone fuck you, Magnus?" Alec's voice was almost a purr, and it only made the warlock harder.

    "I don't remember," he said honestly.

    "Well, I think we should fix that." Alec reached down to undo Magnus's pants, shifting atop the other as he pulled them off and tossed them aside, leaving Magnus in his underwear. He unbuttoned his own, but only enough to pull his erection from its confines - Alec rarely wore underwear anymore. Magnus reached down to stroke the Shadowhunter's cock, but Alec gripped his wrist, stopping him.

    "Did I say you could touch me?" There was a thinly veiled threat in his tone, and Magnus bit back a frustrated groan, shaking his head. Alec took hold of Magnus's other wrist with his other hand, moving both above the warlock's head and holding them there as he leaned over the man.

    "No touching." Alec leaned down - Magnus expected a kiss, but Alec instead pressed his lips against the other's throat. The warlock sighed, before gasping sharply as his boyfriend's teeth sank in, leaving his mark. He sucked at the warm skin and Magnus tilted his head to give him more room, thrusting his hips up in an attempt to grind their lengths together and give himself some relief.

    "Mmh, someone's desperate," Alec murmured, kissing up to Magnus's jawline.

    "Not the only one," Magnus retorted breathlessly with a small smirk. "You're just as hard as me."

    "True." Alec kissed the corner of Magnus's lips, still refusing to kiss the other properly. "But maybe I won't let you come."

    Magnus's eyes widened minutely. "You wouldn't do that," he said.

    "Not if you're good for me." Alec smirked. "Only good boys get to come, Magnus - your words, not mine."

    "I-I'll be good." The words sounded almost odd, coming from Magnus for a change. But Alec decided he quite liked it. He leaned down to leave another mark or two on Magnus's throat, his free hand moving to pull the warlock's arousal from his underwear. Alec stroked him lightly enough to make the rock hard member twitch embarrassingly, needing more friction from the contact.

    "Oh, god..." Magnus groaned. "M-more, I need more." Alec reached down a little further, to squeeze his balls sharply, and Magnus cried out. Alec released the warlock's throat from his lips, and caught Magnus's earlobe between his teeth instead.

    "You sound pathetic," he whispered, the words sharp and the Shadowhunter's hot breath tickling the Downworlder's ear. Magnus panted, trying to push his crotch back down into Alec's hand, arms still held above his head. Even if Magnus had wanted to move while Alec was gripping his wrists, he wouldn't have been able to; sometimes he forgot just how strong that Nephilim blood made his soft, usually-innocent-seeming boyfriend. "You like that, don't you?" Alec's tone was somewhere between teasing and mocking, and his fingers snaked down Magnus's arms, to cup his face gently. Alec leaned back to look at Magnus properly, as he brushed his thumb over his lover's thick stubble. "Bet you don't remember the last time someone put you in your place, do you?"

    Magnus's usually-slitted pupils were blown wide as he looked up at the other, and the warlock could feel the precum from his own cock starting to drip down onto his stomach. "No..."

    "But look at you." Alec's hand moved from Magnus's face, down to his chest, where he pinched one of the man's dark nipples, pulling lightly. Magnus gasped sharply, and once again his erection twitched in Alec's hand. "I've barely done anything and you're a mess." Alec knew he was still testing the waters here, but Magnus clearly had rather enjoyed being called pathetic. "Who knew the High Warlock of Brooklyn was such a whore?"

    Alec felt triumphant, as the other's thighs trembled beneath him. Already Magnus's body was covered in a light sheen of sweat. "A-Alexander, please..." Magnus's voice was weak, his cheeks flushed darkly and his fists clenched as he resisted touching himself as hard as he could, the muscles of his arms taut. Alec smirked - he was so used to Magnus being the dominant one, being sure and stern and commanding, that seeing him like this was jarring - in the best way possible though, of course.

    "Hm? What is it?" Alec feigned innocence as his hand ghosted up Magnus's length slowly, and he pressed a finger against the tip of Magnus's reddened, swollen cock. Magnus's teeth dug into his lower lip and he let out what almost sounded like a whimper.

    "Fuck me, oh _god!"_

    Alec could see how hard the warlock's abdomen was tensing, as he tried not to thrust upward.

    "Yeah?" Alec trailed a fingernail every so lightly down the underside of Magnus's throbbing arousal, and the man shivered. "I don't hear a please, Magnus."

    " _Please_." There was no hesitation when Magnus spoke, and his golden eyes burned into Alec's own pleadingly. "Please, Alec." He swallowed hard, Adam's apple bobbing as he did. "I-I can see how much you want to." He glanced down at Alec's own swollen length, tongue darting out to wet his lips quickly.

    "You're not going to make me fuck you any sooner, Magnus," the younger male's tone was silky, as he reached down to grasp his own length and stroking it slowly, a low moan escaping his lips. Magnus dug his nails into the arm of the sofa, and Alec saw his black nail polish chip as he did, chest rising and falling as he panted a little harder. 

    "Maybe I'll just have you watch me get off," Alec teased, a smirk tugging at his lips. "And occasionally maybe I'll just.." He lowered his ass onto Magnus's cock, the shaft lying flat against Magnus's stomach and squeezed between Alec's cheeks, and the Shadowhunter rolled his hips slowly, pushing down nicely against the other's length. Magnus gasped shakily and let out a surprised moan, thrusting upward unthinkingly at the sudden burst of pleasure that came with the pressure on his cock as he tried to hump against the other's ass, fists clenched against the arm of the sofa. Alec gave a small laugh, and the sound only made more precum dribble from the warlock's poor erection, pooling slowly onto his twitching abdominal muscles. Magnus had forgotten how this felt, and humiliation coming from someone like Alec Lightwood was almost too much for him to take. He was surprised at himself for not breaking down and touching himself already, and he was sure his nails had punctured the sofa where he was gripping it.

    " _Fuck,_ Alec!" His cry was almost a sob, as the warlock tossed his head to the side, pressing his face against one of his raised arms as his body shivered and he breathed hard through his nose. Alec continued to stroke his own length, moving off of Magnus's and repositioning them, so that one of Magnus's legs was bent, ankle raised onto Alec's shoulder. Magnus looked up at him, raven hair stuck to his forehead with sweat and lips parted slightly, eyes dark with pleasure and frustration.

    "I want you to use magic," said Alec. "To prepare yourself for me."

    Magnus lifted one of his arms from above his head obediently, the new position helping him to reach his entrance easier. He closed his eyes with a weak groan of pleasure, as warmth blossomed from his ass where he lubricated himself in preparation for the other. His cock jerked again as his ass was stimulated, and his muscles tensed, brow knitting together as he concentrated on controlling himself.

    "Good boy," Alec murmured, one hand rubbing Magnus's chest gently.

    "Please fuck me..." Magnus gasped, opening his eyes to look pleadingly at his boyfriend, despite his gaze being half-lidded and heavy from lust. "God, fuck, please..."

    Alec pinched one of his nipples again, hard - Magnus had a far higher pain tolerance than he did, what with his age and all, and Alec wanted to make sure his actions were actually having an effect - and Magnus's back arched off the sofa with a soft cry. "You like begging, don't you?" Alec commented, his voice slightly husky from arousal and his other hand still touching himself.

    "Only for you, Alexander." Magnus was flushed, and the hand above his head gripped his hair, pulling a little in frustration. His other reached up to grip the top of the sofa, and his hips twitched upward. "Please, don't make me wait any longer..."

    Alec reached a hand down to Magnus's entrance, slick and warm now, and he pushed in two fingers easily. Magnus pressed his lips together, suppressing a soft moan as he looked down at himself.

    "Feels like you did a good job," Alec murmured. Magnus didn't reply, pushing his hips back against Alec's fingers with a soft grunt.

    "Not enough," he muttered after a moment. "Alec..."

    "Shush." Alec tapped the tip of the older male's erection with a finger sternly. Magnus fell silent, watching Alec's face intently. The Shadowhunter removed his fingers and wiped them on his pants, before positioning himself at Magnus's entrance properly. Alec couldn't exactly deny that he was nervous - Magnus was the first person he'd ever slept with, period, and he'd never topped before. But he tried not to show it and he hoped Magnus couldn't tell, not wanting to ruin the moment or anything as he pushed inside the other man with a groan. Magnus was tight and warm and inviting, and his muscles constricted and flexed around Alec's length amazingly, squeezing him in all the right place.

    "A-Angel, fuck..." Alec muttered, letting his head fall back as he just basked in the pleasure for a moment. He heard Magnus groan shakily, and looked down to see the warlock's face twisted with pleasure, moans falling from his lips as he panted hard. Alec reached down with one hand to grip Magnus by the hip - he knew the other wouldn't be in any pain, and now he'd started he didn't want to tease or wait any longer. He slammed back into Magnus with a moan, and began to thrust at a quick pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the apartment. Magnus gripped the sofa tighter and spread his legs further for Alec, back arching wonderfully. Alec's lips tugged into a faint smirk as he shut his eyes to concentrate on the pleasure, and suddenly Magnus's hands were pulling him down, and their lips collided messily in a kiss that was filled with moans and hot breath blowing into each others' mouths, teeth and tongue which neither of them had much control over as they held onto each other tightly, and Magnus met each one of Alec's thrusts eagerly. Alec felt the other man's nails digging into the skin of his back, and it only spurred him to thrust harder, Magnus throwing his head back with a sharp cry of pleasure. Alec didn't waste an opportunity, adding another hickey or two to the small collection that was starting to grow on the warlock's throat. Magnus's fingers tangled in Alec's hair and the warlock's grip on Alec suddenly tightened, nails digging in hard enough to draw blood as his hole clamped down on Alec's length like a vice. Both men came, the breathless sounds of gasping and growling and swearing filling the air as Magnus felt himself filled with Alec's seed, and his own load landed on his stomach and chest. Alec pulled out of Magnus with a shiver, and moved to collapse on the other's chest with a heavy sigh of contentment.

 

Everything was quiet for a long moment, as the two slowly regained their composure and caught their breath, and Magnus regained enough strength to clean them up, blue sparks dancing briefly. With a heavy exhale, Magnus's arms rested around Alec once more, hands on the small of the other's back.

    "So," he muttered, still sounding a little breathless. "That was...Um..."

    "I'm sorry," Alec muttered, raising a hand to his forehead. "I... I don't know what I was-"

    "No, don't apologize." Magnus brushed Alec's hair back gently. "It was fine."

    Alec leaned back a little, an eyebrow raised. "It was 'fine'?" He repeated dubiously. "Is that it?"

    "You know what I mean, I liked it," Magnus said. "And you're... Weirdly good at dirty talk, for someone who's never topped before."

    Alec snorted. "I've watched porn before, Magnus. And you're not too bad at it, I've been topped by you about a million times."

    The warlock gave a soft laugh, shaking his head. "I don't get it, though," he said, tilting his head to the side in curiosity. "Why? I mean, I wouldn't have thought you'd want to have sex, after yesterday."

    Alec chewed his lower lip, brow furrowed. "That's not it," he said quietly. "I just... Right now, I'm not... I-I'd rather not be your sub." He didn't meet Magnus's eyes as he spoke, and his jaw was set.

    "Why?" Magnus's tone wasn't offended, or upset - just curious. "Do you mean permanently, or..?"

    "I-I don't know." Alec sounded upset. "I don't know, I don't know what to do." He sat back, getting off of Magnus and stuffing himself back into his jeans hurriedly, sitting on the sofa with his head in his hands. Magnus sat up too, and put his now flaccid length back into his underwear before scooting a little closer to Alec and resting a gentle hand on the younger's back.

    "Hey, talk to me love," he said softly. "Why don't you know what to do?"

    There was silence, and Alec sat back - he still refused to look at Magnus, staring at the coffee table. "I just..." He shook his head. "Magnus, you know, i-if I was someone else... If I was, you know, a mundane, or another downworlder, then it'd be fine. O-or if Shadowhunters weren't so..." He paused, unable to find the words.

    "Up their own asses?" Magnus supplied. "Up _each other's_  asses? Annoying? Traditional? Stuck up? Selfish? Pompous? Homophobic? Racis-"

    "Alright, alright, yeah." Alec waved a hand. "All of those. If our culture was more... relaxed, then, you know... But i-it's not - how my entire family is treated depends on how each one of us acts." He looked at Magnus. "What if... What if Raphael saw us? What if he told his friends, and then i-it got back to the Shadowhunters?" Magnus could see it in Alec's eyes, how much that possibility scared him.

    "Alec." Magnus reached over to cup the Shadowhunter's face gently, brushing his thumb over Alec's cheekbone. "Sweetheart. You trust me, don't you?"

    Alec nodded. 

    "Then you know I'll never let anything compromise your safety, or your family's safety."

    "But some things aren't in your control-" Alec started, but Magnus cut him off.

    "Everything that happens within this apartment in in my control," said Magnus firmly. "I've always made sure of that, and I always will make sure of it. Alec, darling, you're not doing anything wrong. There's nothing for you to be afraid of, alright? It's normal for you to worry, but please don't let it overcome you."

    Alec's eyes flickered between Magnus's, wide and afraid. He lifted a hand to rest it over Magnus's, and the warlock took hold of Alec's hand gently, lifting it to his lips and pressing a kiss to his knuckles. 

    "Now," he said, "do you not want to be my sub because that's what you want, or is this purely because of outside fears?" He asked quietly. Alec looked away again, but didn't take his hand away. Magnus could see him fighting with himself, could almost hear the wheels turning in the poor boy's head.

    Alec knew what he wanted to say, but he was sure he would regret it. His whole life, happiness had always seemed to come at some sort of a price. He felt as though there was a knife hanging over every relationship, everything he found happiness in. He couldn't possibly comprehend that everything would just 'be okay' if he allowed himself this.

    He closed his eyes, shoulders slumping in defeat. He was so selfish, he thought to himself. But his throat felt bare without his collar and all he wanted was to be held for a little while. And what harm was there in being held? To know that Magnus would take care of him, to know that he belonged to someone. Topping was nice and all, but not for always. 

     _This_ \- this was something for always. 

    He looked over at Magnus, and the warlock's expression became concerned.

    "Alexander, you look so sad," he murmured. "What can I do, love?"

    Alec looked down at their hands, fingers intertwined, and brushed his thumb carefully over Magnus's knuckles.

    "Call me pet," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so as ya'll can see I'm not abandoning this fic, I'm just reeeeeaaaally crappy at updating ;_; and I do apologize, a lot as been going on recently and I'm not gonna be all "I'm gonna update regularly starting nOW" because I'll only go and /not/ do that "^^
> 
> That said, I love and appreciate every comment I get, they make me so happy! So if you enjoyed this chapter or have any ideas for future chapters n all that, please feel free to drop a comment! And Kudos are great too, of course~  
> I'm so glad so many people like this fic honestly, despite some parts being... iffy... It's something I'm actually super proud of!
> 
> Also (casual spon) I have a malec tumblr blog @ youarethemagnusbaneofmyexistance.tumblr.com so you can follow that if you'd like~


End file.
